


【DMC】Double scam双重骗局【VD】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 他可不叫什么但丁，他叫托尼，请不要搞混了。然而有人坚持，反对的余地并不大，他又有什么办法呢？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AO3补发，似乎是坑【？？】

八岁生日那一天一直在下雨，整条街道都是灰冷的颜色。托尼穿着他最喜欢的红色衬衫举着伞在家门外等待斯巴达和伊娃的归来，他们向他们的儿子承诺过今天一定会和他一起庆祝生日。他等啊等，玛丽和她的父亲回来了，那黑发的小女孩穿着新雨靴在水泥地上踏来踏去，捧着包裹着漂亮彩纸的礼盒跑来托尼身边，把礼物塞给他。  
“快打开看看。”玛丽催促道。  
托尼摇摇头：“谢谢你玛丽，但我要等爸爸和妈妈回来后和他们一起拆礼物。”  
“好吧，”小女孩眨了眨眼，抓起托尼的手，“那来我家等吧，你是不是又忘记带钥匙了？”  
“我好好带着呢，而且我只忘记过一次。”  
玛丽的父亲在家门前呼唤她，小女孩扭头应了一声，又转回来用询问的目光看着托尼。  
“我要在这等他们。”托尼回答道。  
告别了玛丽，托尼继续等待，他等到街边的路灯亮起，双腿发麻，又冷又饿，终于看到那辆装着警灯的车从尽头驶来。托尼顾不上自己会不会被淋湿，他跑了出去，去迎接斯巴达和伊娃。车停在了他家院门前，从车上下来一个穿着警员制服的年轻人，托尼知道他，他是格鲁，是这座城市里少有的善良的人。格鲁在托尼身前蹲下来，帽沿遮住了他的眼睛，托尼越过他的肩膀四处张望，寻找父母的身影，但他没找到他们中的任何一个，于是他问格鲁：“我的爸爸妈妈呢？”  
年轻的警员握住托尼的手，将一个破破烂烂的礼盒塞进了他的手中，他低着头就像不愿看到托尼的脸一样：“抱歉孩子……斯巴达和伊娃回不来了。”

二十年后。  
托尼亲吻过翠西的脸颊，在格鲁第二次按响喇叭时离开了家门。  
上了车，又是格鲁惯例的唠叨，托尼已经学会了伴着搭档的说教吃早点，不过连这件事也成了格鲁指责他的又一个条目：“你为什么又在我的车上吃早点？我载杰西卡去上学的时候她已经开始说我车上有一股油炸食品的味道了，再这样下去她就要拒绝高中舞会的时候让我载她了。”  
托尼急急忙忙咽下嘴里的东西，结果噎到了，拿起格鲁的咖啡毫不客气地喝下去大半杯，然后义正言辞地反驳道：“那是你车上本来就有的味道，不管我是吃昨晚剩下的披萨还是吃今早开包的薯条都一样，再说高中舞会有成排的傻小子等着去接你的杰西卡呢，根本轮不到你。”  
这番话也不知道是在称赞还是在挖苦，格鲁对托尼是二十年如一日的无可奈何。在格鲁心中托尼和杰西卡一样，都是顽固捣蛋的小孩子，仿佛生来就是为了和大人作对，但真要惹恼你时他们又突然变得那么可爱又可怜，叫人一点脾气都没有。  
一个红灯拦住了他们，托尼草草吃完了他的垃圾食品开始打哈欠，他就是个天生的夜猫子，午夜之后才是他活动的时间，现在的他就像个没药嗑的瘾君子一样没精打采。为了让他别真的睡过去，格鲁试着和他聊天：“那事你们准备的怎么样了？”  
“什么事？”托尼努力睁开眼睛，每当这时他就会觉得格鲁要他别一早就吃高热量食品是有一定道理的。  
“你和翠西的事，听说你们打算圣诞节前办婚礼，你真想清楚了？”  
“哦，那件事。”这个问题让托尼来了精神，“格鲁你又来了，别总把我当你的‘杰西卡一号’，搞得像老父亲舍不得女儿出嫁似的，翠西是这世上最好的女人了，我可不想拖着等她被别的男人抢走。”  
“我从来没反对过，只是叫你考虑清楚再办事，你知道有多少人结了婚撑不到第二年吗？”  
托尼对着格鲁摆出个鬼脸：“我要是个女人的话，绝对不和你这么扫兴的男人约会。”  
格鲁摇摇头，托尼总是这么擅长绕开话题。当初听到托尼决定要结婚时格鲁是吓了一跳的，倒不是说他觉得托尼不受异性欢迎，任谁都得承认托尼那张脸长得还是不错的，身材又修长，没有哪个女孩能拒绝他。只是格鲁是看着托尼长大的，哪怕他当上了警察拿起了枪，他在格鲁心中依旧还是那个八岁的孩子，让他烧壶水都担心他会烫伤自己。可突然间他已经要成立自己的家庭了，很可能再过两年托尼也会是一名父亲了，这种感觉对格鲁来说非常微妙，好像昨天才栽下的小树苗今早就已经郁郁葱葱了。  
更奇妙的是……那个叫翠西的女人，格鲁绝对会为托尼的婚姻送上祝福，但那女人的脸令人不安，不管怎么解释，她与托尼的母亲，因公殉职的伊娃实在太相似了，照着伊娃被制作出来的一样。格鲁向托尼提起过这个问题，抛开一切怀疑，他不希望托尼是因为翠西的脸而选择她，那对两人而言都是不幸的，托尼却解释说翠西除了长相以外和伊娃没有一点是像的，他还颇为生气地质问格鲁：“你觉得我有那种爱好吗？”  
瞧瞧吧，托尼有时候真的和叛逆期的小鬼一样气人。  
“今天就按昨天商量的那样做吗？”托尼问，他已经把格鲁的咖啡都喝掉了，并没有清醒多少。  
“就那么做，”格鲁把车停在一家酒馆前，“你在车上等着，我去接她。”  
格鲁下了车，过了一会儿一个黑发的女人跟在他身后一起回来了。女人打开车门坐在了驾驶位上，而格鲁则坐到了后排。  
“早上好呀蕾蒂。”托尼向女人打招呼，他凑过去像是要亲她一样，被一个肘击打了回去。  
“早呀托尼，看到你还活着我就放心了。”  
托尼揉着鼻子，就像一个受了委屈的大型犬，蕾蒂递给他一份草莓圣代，那是酒馆的主人屈服于托尼的无理取闹加在菜单上的东西，这让托尼瞬间就忘记了疼痛。  
“蕾蒂，你也不要再让他吃那些东西了。”  
蕾蒂回过头：“有什么关系？等他中年发福的时候我会第一个嘲笑他的。”  
“你会在那之前先变成男人的。”托尼反击道，只不过是在嘴上吃了一圈果酱和奶油的情况下。  
格鲁摇着头苦笑，这两个人还是和小时候一样爱互相调侃。  
蕾蒂的本名是玛丽，但在出了他父亲的事后她就舍弃那个名字了。格鲁至今不明白蕾蒂的父亲为什么要杀死她的母亲，那案子当年是他接手的，调查的每个人都说虽然那对夫妻并不恩爱但也没有太大的矛盾，就像所有结了二十年婚的人一样。最可怜的就是蕾蒂，那件事发生时她刚好在家，目睹了全部过程，她冲出去想要阻止阿卡姆，可一个小姑娘的力气完全拼不过成年男性，她被刀砍断了鼻梁晕了过去，等她醒过来时她已经是个孤儿了，某种意义上她也失去了父亲。  
格鲁不能想象这世上还有蕾蒂父亲那样不负责的男人，蕾蒂本来有大好的未来，她已经被常春藤录取了，却因为这突然的变故消沉了整整两年，放弃了学业。如果有人敢这样对待他的孩子们，格鲁发誓他会让那混蛋死在他的手下，每个父亲都该保护自己的孩子，阿卡姆却让蕾蒂遍体鳞伤。  
不过好在蕾蒂还有托尼，在托尼的帮助下她最终走出了阴影，做起了和托尼相似的工作，当一个赏金猎人，有时还是个可靠的情报贩子，她的眼线遍布城市的每个角落，当警察手上的线索跟不下去时来找她准没错。  
话说回来，在翠西出现之前格鲁一直以为托尼会和蕾蒂在一起的，他觉得自己已经摸不透年轻人的心了。  
蕾蒂开着车，托尼已经撑不住睡过去了，格鲁在翻看从蕾蒂那里得来的资料。这次的案子是最近五年来最令格鲁焦头烂额的，最近新兴起一个帮派，成员什么样的人都有，黑人、白人、意大利人、犹太人，他们甚至连信仰都不同，最奇怪的是他们似乎不打算做生意，只是到处惹事，惹得那些已经站稳脚跟的黑帮头目坐不住时也完全不谈条件，反抗他们的人只有死路一条，简直就像一群用兵一样。可是没有人知道是谁雇佣了他们，也没有人知道他们的目的是什么。  
黑帮内斗基本每十年就要发生一次，当年斯巴达和伊娃把地下王国的国王曼杜斯送进监狱后这座城市更是经历了有史以来最严重的动荡，但那之后再没人达到曼杜斯的高度，对地下世界外的人来说是最好的时光。这次事情发生后，警局里所有人的第一判断也是黑帮内斗，只是出了人命，他们不能不管，于是这烂摊子就被扔到了格鲁和托尼的头上。  
一开始他们抓了几个人，进行了盘问，意料之中的什么都没问出来。托尼不喜欢这样的工作，他当警察完全是因为他的父母，但他的力量还不足以和那群人抗衡，即使不公正就发生在他眼前他也无法阻止，这叫他一度十分沮丧。  
后来事情越闹越大，发起这场战争的人绝对是个疯子，以往的斗争都会在黑帮间的相互妥协中结束，这次掀起的却是纯粹的血雨腥风，没有妥协，只有杀戮，那个成分复杂的帮派杀死每一个试图谈判的人，让所有人被迫默认只有拼个你死我活才是解决问题的唯一途径。突然间，不论是打手、妓女还是瘾君子，他们的尸体就像老鼠一样随处可见，所有人都惴惴不安，担心下一个就会是自己横尸街头。  
不管新起帮派的头目的目的是什么，他做的都太过火了，如果不把他揪出来，普通市民被卷进去也只是迟早的问题。为了终结这场闹剧，格鲁和托尼找到了蕾蒂，在她的帮助下他们得知今天有一个集会，所有帮派成员或者想加入的人都可以去，据说首领也会出席。蕾蒂可以帮他们混进去，当然费用是一分都少不了的。  
大约一小时后，一座废弃的仓库逐渐出现在他们眼前，仓库外面被一圈破旧的卡车和房车围住，反而变得太过显眼了。蕾蒂在一段距离外停下了车，她给了格鲁和托尼一人一枚金属徽章要他们戴在明显的地方。  
“我只能带你们到这里，接下来就看你们的了。”蕾蒂说，她又特意转向托尼，“尤其是你，别搞出太大动静，起码有五个我盯上的人在那个组织里，我可不想他们听到什么风声再藏起来。”  
“放心吧蕾蒂。”托尼作势要亲吻蕾蒂的手背，被蕾蒂打开了。  
下了车，托尼跟在格鲁后面向那栋褪了色的建筑走去，他们似乎迟到了，这周围能看到的人只有他们两个。托尼四处张望着，然后凑到格鲁身边小声问他：“这里以前是存放什么的地方？”  
格鲁回想着蕾蒂给他的资料：“汽车零件一类的，怎么了？”  
“哦。”托尼撇下了嘴，格鲁隐约察觉到他的心思，补充道：“但那只是表面，其实这里是古巴人存放大麻的地方，后面是一片大麻种植场。”  
听到这个托尼整个人都变成了午夜以后的他：“真的吗？”  
格鲁猛地拍了下托尼的后背，叫他踉跄了两步：“当然是假的！你这么快就忘了蕾蒂怎么说的了吗？”  
托尼撅起嘴小声嘟囔：“我也没打算做什么嘛。”  
看着就像恶作剧得逞前被抓包的小鬼一样的托尼，格鲁又想起了他马上就是要做丈夫的人了，再次为此感到不可思议。  
折弯的杂草证明这里确实有人来过，托尼和格鲁小心翼翼地从仓库的后门溜了进去。蕾蒂的消息是准确的，推开门后他们发现这里已经挤满了人，托尼一眼就看到了几个在通缉名单上的人，但在这里的人不完全是地痞流氓，西装革履一派华尔街精英模样的人和青春痘还没消下去的学生都在站在这里，更诡异的是这些人完全不会发出任何声音，在仓库外完全察觉不到里面有人。  
这里的氛围令托尼就像衣服被淋湿紧贴在皮肤上一样难受，虽然托尼逢赌必输，但对坏事的预感倒是准的吓人。托尼回头看看格鲁，他的搭档冲他摇了摇头，示意他继续等待。  
等了大约有五分钟，托尼已经要透不过气了，他真奇怪这里的人是怎么做到连呼吸都不出声音的，于是他决定按自己的意志行动。他拍了拍身前栗色头发的女人的肩膀，摆出一个亲切的笑容：“请问，是谁办了这场集会？”  
女人缓缓地回过头，她面无表情，连厚重的脂粉都给不了她一点儿活着的气息，她直直地盯着托尼，发出的声音就像用指甲刮过玻璃，托尼忍着捂住双耳的冲动听到两个音节从她的嘴里蹦出：  
“……但……丁……”  
“哈？”  
不等托尼搞明白那女人说出这个名字的原因，站在这里的人突然全都像被设定好程序的机器一样齐刷刷扭过头，瞪大双眼把托尼锁定在他们的视线中。  
“……但……丁……”  
“……但丁……”  
“但……丁……”  
“搞什么、”托尼下意识地往后退，不安感顶到了他的喉咙上，所有人都盯着他，低声念着一个他从来没听过的名字，他们似乎认定那个名字属于托尼。年轻的警探把手放在腰后藏枪的地方，这诡异的状况打消了他进来前所有的冲动，这群人不是嗑药嗑出幻觉了就是什么见鬼的邪教的教徒，他可不想和一群疯子纠缠，那不是他的工作。  
托尼吐了口气，他强迫自己冷静下来做出决断，现在没工夫去管谁把这群疯子聚在这里了，死在这里就太不值了。他计算着到出口的距离，只要离开这里即使来不及跑到蕾蒂停车等待他们的地方，屋外的那些车也足够让他和格鲁撤走了。  
尽管十分冒险，如果这群人突然决定扑过来的话就麻烦了，但托尼拿定了主意，他拽了拽搭档的袖口：“格鲁，我们必须得离开，等我数到三你就往门口跑……格鲁？”托尼抬起头，不确定搭档有没有听到他的声音。  
格鲁僵硬地低下头，这个托尼认识了二十多年的男人变得仿佛一个陌生人，他的嘴一张一合，说出了那个名字：  
“……但丁……”  
突然，格鲁的脸上出现了一条红色的线，从他的左耳起贯穿了他的双眼，细密的血珠从那条线渗出，格鲁的身体迅速膨胀，在一瞬间炸裂开来。托尼本能地闭上了眼，搭档的血和内脏几乎要淹没他。他僵站在原地，大脑不能及时反应过来他究竟看到了什么，无法解释的画面让逃走的想法都被遗忘了。紧接着，整个仓库里闪过无数横和纵的光，每一条都交织着切割在那些如同行尸走肉的人身上，然后他们全部都变得和格鲁一样了。  
这一切只发生在短短数秒之间，血像雨一样淋在托尼身上，每一个发疯的人都永远闭上了嘴，这里重归了寂静。在所有人都消失后，那个蓝色的身影扎进了托尼的眼中，他出现的太过突兀，以至于托尼无法将视线从他身上移开。他看到那个人将手中细长的东洋刀收回剑鞘，在血雨中踩踏着还未散去温度的残骸向自己走来，那抹身影消失，然后出现，那把东洋刀贯穿了托尼的身体，他感受了嘴里的铁锈味，，内脏仿佛都被挤到了两边。  
托尼低下了头，他看到的是一张再熟悉不过的脸，那是他自己的脸，但却是和他截然不同的冰冷：  
“找到你了，但丁。”


	2. Chapter 2

02  
他拖着对他而言还太过沉重的大剑漫无目的地在废墟间行走，他流干了眼泪，幼小的心灵仿佛一夜苍老得快要消亡。还能去哪里？之后该怎么办？他已经无法顾及，连能否活到明天都已然成了未知数，仅仅在这世界上存在了八年的他一直在被暗示可能会沦落至此，可他全部都忽略了，他曾以为父亲会保护他们，母亲会爱护他们，他们可以彼此依靠，直到那些恶魔……  
…………  
他们？  
记忆模糊的父亲斯巴达，温柔而坚强的母亲伊娃……  
他们……  
他是谁？

“托尼！”女人在惊叫，“托尼！”  
托尼艰难地睁开眼，视线里一片模糊，他用力眨了眨眼，就像是刚被从一场噩梦中捞出来般眩晕。眼睛在不适的酸涩中首先看到的是一个金发的女人，她脸色苍白，眼球上布满了血丝，泪水挂在她翘起的睫毛上摇摇欲坠，总是娇艳的嘴唇也失去了颜色。  
“翠西？”托尼说，他的喉咙干得像迷失在沙漠里的旅人，光是说出这个名字就让他的嘴里泛起了铁锈味。  
被称作翠西的女人握住托尼的手，眼泪最终还是掉了下来。托尼感到迷茫，他抬手抚摸未婚妻的脸，轻声安慰她，尽管在他的意识里他才刚刚和她分别。托尼不知道自己身处何处也不知晓翠西为何落泪，直到他看到站在一旁，满身血渍的蕾蒂。  
与自己拥有同样面貌的男人，淌血的长刀，仓库里的屠杀，以及……  
“格鲁呢？”托尼猛然清醒，搭档的惨状在他的脑中突然变得该死的鲜明，他试图爬起来，他需要谁来告诉他自己看到的是不是真的，“蕾蒂，格鲁他人呢？”  
黑发的女人沉默着，一向坚强的蕾蒂咬紧了嘴唇才阻止住身体的颤抖，她几次尝试开口，最终只是哽咽着吐露出两个字：“抱歉。”

两天后，这一天依旧在下雨。格鲁按他生前所希望的那样被安葬在了妻子旁边，牧师念着祷告词，杰西卡抱着她的弟弟和妹妹，坚强得不愿流泪。托尼穿着一身黑色的西服，这本是斯巴达留下的，不知不觉间他已经能撑起父亲的衣服了。翠西在托尼身边挽着他手臂，希望自己的存在能够分担托尼此时的痛苦。蕾蒂没有来，她为格鲁的死自责，认为是她把托尼的搭档引上了走向死亡的路。  
格鲁没有其他亲人，倔强的脾气让他也没几个朋友，来参加葬礼的人寥寥无几，只有几个同他站在一边的同事和他的子女。托尼摘下项链，那是他八岁生日时父母就给他的礼物，一直以来他都把它当做是护身符随身佩戴。望着将要盖上泥土的棺椁，那个粗糙却细心体贴的男人就躺在里面让托尼觉得如此的不真实，他攥紧项链，忍着泪水与二十年的老友道别：“谢谢你格鲁，二十年前你把它带来给我，现在我把它送给你，它会像守护我一样守护你。”  
托尼抛下了项链，雨水打湿皮肤从他的脸颊上滑落，他静静地看着红色宝石消失在泥土间，然后转身离去。  
从蕾蒂的口中托尼得知，当时那场仓库屠杀发生时她听到了枪响，她对枪械太熟悉了，知道那绝不是托尼他们配枪的声音于是她立刻开车冲了过去，可还是太晚了，等她踹开仓库门时那里已经是一片狼藉，遍地都是浸在血泊里痛苦呻吟的人，她急切地寻找托尼和格鲁的身影，这种场面完全出乎她的预料，这本来只是一次调查，不该有任何伤亡的。终于，蕾蒂在仓库的后门附近找到了格鲁，他倒在地上，身上被开了五个血洞，在他的身下是晕过去的托尼。  
“我想格鲁是为了保护你，他看到你中弹后就立刻扑到了你身上，”蕾蒂把项链还给托尼，“是它帮你挡开了打在你身上的子弹，但是格鲁……”  
蕾蒂没有说下去，她不忍对刚从噩梦中醒来的托尼说出格鲁已经殉职的消息，她比谁都清楚格鲁对托尼意味着什么，如果托尼为此而责难她，她也不会反驳，他们正是因为信任自己才来找她的，结果她却搞砸了。  
托尼怔怔地看着蕾蒂，蕾蒂认识那双蓝色的眼睛，曾经格鲁告诉他斯巴达和伊娃再也回不来时那双眼睛就是这样的。翠西捧着托尼的脸告诉他蕾蒂已经尽力了，没有人能料到那样的意外，但托尼并没有迁怒于任何人，也没有反驳蕾蒂否认格鲁已死的事实，他只是问道：“格鲁是中枪死的吗？”

葬礼之后，托尼载着翠西离开，因为那场灾难局里给了托尼一个漫长的假期，他和格鲁的案子也转手给了别人。醒来后托尼反而陷入了混乱之中，他渴望被证明自己当时看到的是假象，是他精神错乱产生的幻觉，一个和自己一模一样的男人用一把单薄的长刀，只是眨眼间就将上百人斩成了肉块，这根本不是人类能够做到的，疯子都不该把那一幕信以为真，但……格鲁，他的血泼在自己身上的温度和气味，还有那份摄住他心智的恐惧，那些都太过真实了，那绝不是托尼能自己凭空幻想出来的。当从蕾蒂口中得到完全不同的描述时，托尼发现自己竟然对蕾蒂产生了怀疑，为了保护搭档而牺牲确实比被一个鬼魅般的男人切碎更合理，托尼检查了自己的身体，在他的身上也没有被刀捅穿过的痕迹，但他依旧难以接受蕾蒂的说法，即使理智告诉他应该相信蕾蒂。  
醒来的当天托尼就离开了医院，他借口说想一个人平静一下支开了翠西，他不想翠西为他担心。为了验证蕾蒂的说法，托尼以调查为由去查看了格鲁的尸体，尽管失去搭档让他痛苦，蕾蒂的描述让他迷茫，但他强迫自己冷静下来，抛开个人感情，把这当成是工作，他告诉自己死人是不会说谎的。  
“你先回去吧。”托尼停下车解开安全带，“我还有点儿事要做。”  
翠西担忧地看着托尼，她看得出托尼这两天是多么痛苦，但托尼总是躲着自己，这让她感到害怕，作为心理医生她清楚一个人在经历枪击失去至亲般的人后可能发生什么，尤其是托尼这种儿时失去父母的人，格鲁的事对他的伤害在短时间内是难以抚平的。  
“你要去哪？”翠西问，她希望能在这时候陪在托尼身边。托尼拉过她亲吻她，对她露出一个淡淡的微笑：“只是去散散心。”  
送走了翠西，托尼拦了辆出租车要司机载他去那个如同地狱的地方。  
格鲁的尸体应证了蕾蒂的说法，在那冰冷惨白的身体上有五个弹孔，其中一个击中了他的心脏，这就是格鲁的死因。面对故去的搭档，托尼忍着胃里翻涌的感觉仔细查看，他并没有看到任何缝合的痕迹，毫无疑问格鲁是完整的，就是那枚射进心脏的子弹夺走了他。  
这本该使托尼放下心来，接受蕾蒂告诉他的事实，但他却更加困惑，甚至感到愤怒，他觉得自己被愚弄了，仿佛整个世界都与他脱离了，为什么只有他活下来了？项链弹开子弹？这简直是最蹩脚的桥段。  
下了车，托尼再次面对那个男人施行杀戮的仓库，他走近那片被封锁的地方，拉开了警方布下的黄线。打开手电进入仓库，这里空阔的令人不安，托尼下意识地把手按在了自己的腹部，他就是在这里被刺穿的，即使在他的身上没有留下痕迹，但那时的疼痛他是无法忘记的。  
仓库的地上画满了标注受害者位置的圈线，后门附近那个就是格鲁的位置。托尼在那个位置蹲下，用手擦过圈内的尘土，地上暗红色的血迹清晰可见，那些痕迹再次告诉托尼，格鲁的死因绝不是他看到的那样。  
托尼闭上眼，当时的画面清晰地浮现在他眼前，这两天只要他一合上眼就会看到那样的画面，搭档死亡的瞬间几乎成为了他的梦魇，这不会有人相信的一幕比托尼想象得更加伤害他，他叹了口气，不知道哪一刻他就会真的崩溃。  
抛开一切限制，不去想是否现实可行，托尼相信他看到的都是真的，但不知出于什么原因现实被掩盖了，一切都变成了更合理的模样，只有幸存下来的他和当时那个制造悲剧的男人知道真相，他必须找到那个男人才能撕破这世界的伪装，让他的搭档安息。产生这个想法时托尼都觉得自己疯了，他竟然要去寻找一个残忍杀害了格鲁，眨眼间就将上百人切割成肉块的恐怖的男人，而且他连那个男人是否真实存在都无法确定，但那是他能想到的唯一的办法了，哪怕真正的现实再残酷，托尼也绝不能容忍自己搭档死亡的真相被扭曲，无法忍受自己被愚弄。  
可即便有这个思路，究竟该如何找到那个男人也是个问题，托尼确信自己没有孪生兄弟，出院后他翻遍了家中儿时的照片，照片里绝没有另一个小男孩，如果他有一个兄弟，失去斯巴达和伊娃时他至少还有一个人可以相互依靠，但很不幸，他没有。托尼一遍又一遍回忆被那把冰冷的长刃刺穿前的一切，他记起聚在这里的人用另一个名字呼唤他，记起那个男人用那个名字称呼他，他轻声念着那个名字：“但丁……”  
托尼不清楚这个名字有什么意义，但那个男人带着杀死他的决意相信他就是那个名为但丁的人，似乎那个男人一直在寻找那个人，设下如此庞大的陷阱来引诱他。  
“该死……”托尼暗骂，他返回这仓库里，连他自己都不知道是为了什么，他明知道那个凶暴的杀手不可能原地等着他来复仇，如果留下什么蛛丝马迹这两天接手的人也应该已经有所发展，但他还能去哪里寻找那个人的踪迹？难道要他等待对方来找自己吗？  
一个人思索着下一步的对策，托尼努力让自己不陷入焦躁之中，他已经做好了长期调查的准备，但转机的出现却比他想象得要快。  
“没想到我们这么快就又见面了。”低沉的声音浮现在托尼的耳边。  
冷汗顺着托尼的后背流了下来，这个男人无声无息的出现，完全没有被察觉到，托尼屏住呼吸阻止自己表现出心里的恐惧，他身后站着的是一个践踏了这个世界规则的男人，甚至那究竟是不是人类都无从得知，但他绝不想在这个男人面前表现出自己的软弱，他不会向杀人凶手低头。托尼等待了一会儿，男人没有动作，他猜想对方没打算再次刺穿自己，于是他换上了一贯的轻浮态度，开口道：“真巧，你也来这里散步吗？”  
男人默不作声，如同再次消失了一般安静。托尼继续说：“哦对了，我可不叫什么但丁，我叫托尼，认错人可是件很麻烦的事。”  
过了几秒钟，托尼听到了男人的轻笑，然后有什么东西顶在了自己的脑后，他确信那是一把足以轰碎他的头骨的枪：“这么多次，你依旧一点儿长进都没有。”  
托尼克制着自己转身夺下那把枪的冲动，见过对方的速度就该知道贸然行动是绝没有成功的可能的，他沉住气隐藏起自己的杀意，说：“那看来我们是熟人咯，虽然我一点儿都记不起你，不过我倒不介意找个地方叙叙旧，我可是知道一个不错的酒吧。”  
“不错的提议，”男人说，语气却是截然相反的冷漠，“可我为什么要听呢？”  
没有一丝犹豫，男人扣下了扳机，令托尼惊奇的是那一刻他听到了枪声，那会要了他的命的声音却让他感到亲切，在他的大脑变成一滩脑浆洒在这无人问津的地方前他产生了一个让他无比坚信的想法，这杀死他的枪，本该是属于他的。


	3. Chapter 3

03

幼小的身体蜷缩在衣柜里，他瑟瑟发抖，害怕得一个字都说不出。  
“我知道这很困难，你一定要听我的话。”他听到母亲在说，“你已经不是小孩了，你已经长大了……要有男人的担当，好吗？”  
他听得出母亲是在对一个孩子说话。  
他听到母亲在说：“如果我回不来，你一定要一个人逃走。你一定要一个人坚强生活下去。”  
“忘记过往，以新的身份开始生活。”母亲说，她在关上柜门前露出令人安心的微笑，“去找一个全新的开始。”  
世界陷入黑暗，然后是烈火，尖叫，以及泪水的味道。  
……  
托尼·雷德格瑞夫正在醒来，他好像刚经历了一场噩梦。梦里他回到了那个孤单的生日，格鲁告诉他，斯巴达和伊娃再也回不来了……不，不是这个，他梦到的不是那一天，梦里没有阴沉的天空和冰冷的雨水，它是……红色的，是血和火，还有……母亲的披肩，她离开了，她在大喊着一个名字，那个名字……  
托尼彻底醒了过来。突然惊醒使他流了一身冷汗，周围一片漆黑，他打了个寒颤，随即发现自己的手脚被捆住了。搞什么？他在心里大骂，嘴里也被塞了东西，他试着扭动绑在胸前的手腕，并没能使绳结松动半点。他又试着伸直双腿，但没有多余的空间让他这么做，他只能像一个胎儿一样缩着身子。随着头脑逐渐清醒，托尼想起了他闻到的是什么气味，是汽油的气味，狭小的空间再加上偶尔的颠簸，不难想到他其实是被锁进了汽车后备箱里。  
更多的汗流了下来，因为被堵住了嘴不好吞咽，口水也淌了出去。托尼呼吸困难，闷热的后备箱使他感到头晕，黑暗的环境对他冷静下来也没有任何帮助，但他强迫自己冷静，他告诉自己他是个警察，他能应付这个。他试着回忆自己为什么会在这里，在这之前，他记得格鲁的葬礼，那个仓库，然后是……  
枪声。  
不不不，别是这个！托尼睁大了他蓝色的眼睛，他依旧什么都看不到，但好像有血水染红了他的视线，除了红色没有其他。他死了！那个男人用本该属于他的枪打爆了他的头，他甚至记得自己脑浆飞溅出去的画面，他应该已经死了！可是他没有，他还活着，能够呼吸能够极其有限地活动身体，他甚至还能感受到恐惧。托尼从没想到“活着”会是一件令他畏惧的事。  
寒意自脊背攀上他的四肢，手指失去了温度，托尼甚至为他仍在思考而恐慌，但求生欲迅速压倒了一切，他想起了翠西，未婚妻的笑容支撑起他濒临崩塌的理智。至少有一件事是明确的，托尼还不想死，他要活着回到翠西身边，再次拥抱她亲吻她。首先，托尼想，我要搞清楚状况。他被爆头，被塞进后备箱，他能想到会对自己干出这种事的只可能是那个制造了屠杀的男人。此时此刻他的大脑容不下更多的问题了，那个男人究竟是谁以及自己为什么还能活着被托尼强行抛出了思考范围。把一个“死人”放在这种地方，以常识来说是为了毁尸灭迹，那个男人或许正在寻找一片湖好把他扔进去。但托尼并不完全认同这个想法，如果“杀害”他的凶手认定他已经死亡，又何必绑住他的手脚？  
总是有太多的疑问，那个男人本身就是个谜。托尼闭上眼睛试着深呼吸，没时间思考更多了，对他做出这种事的人总会打开后备箱……也许他会直接把车开进湖里？不，托尼，别去想这个，即使如此你也总能逃出来的。车会停下来，后备箱会打开，到那时他只要……该怎么做？他的手脚都没法自如活动，他要怎么逃掉？而且他还记得那个男人能做到什么，托尼不确定自己的配枪还在不在身上，可即使在又如何？那个男人手里也有枪，他要怎样才能在对方之前开枪？还有那把东洋刀，那把刀有被那个男人带在身上吗？  
结论是，等待托尼的只有死路一条。  
年轻的警探从没有这样绝望过，他再次感到此刻活着是一种折磨，究竟他做过什么罪大恶极的事才会遭受这样的惩罚？那双蓝眼睛湿润了，通常托尼会觉得哭泣是一件很丢脸的事情，但现在他顾不了那么多了，他流了好多泪，眼睛都要被他哭肿了。托尼到目前为止的人生实在不算漫长，除去失去父母和搭档的悲剧，他的生活可以说是平凡无奇。与邻家的蕾蒂一同长大，度过没有父母的叛逆期，考进警校，和胆敢嘲笑他是个孤儿的混蛋打架，与翠西相遇，在无所事事的假期抱着她一起看那些傻透了的视频……  
等等，那些视频！托尼急忙抹掉眼泪，他简直要笑出来，等他回去后一定要亲吻翠西，对她说千万遍爱你。在那些视频中，有一个曾讲到过这种情况该怎么办，在每一辆车的后备箱里都有一个指示灯，那里就是后备箱的锁扣，即使被锁进里面，只要能够扳动锁扣后备箱就会打开了！托尼赶紧按照他记忆中的步骤尝试起来，指示灯很容易就被找到了，他向后一些给手臂留出一些空间，按下锁扣——真的开了！  
风拍打在托尼的脸上，他用力吸了一口，之前的恐惧烟消云散，此时活着对他来说是一件值得感激的事。他很幸运，外面已经是深夜，后面并没有别的车，车速也没有变化，他既没有被发现，也没有被其他车辆撞死的危险。这肯定很疼，托尼想，不过他会爱这个的。  
他义无反顾地跳下车，被甩在地上滚了好几下，衣服被擦破了，手肘和膝盖也肯定受了伤。但这都不重要了，托尼爬起来，他扯掉绑在嘴上的绳子吐出布团，用牙齿解开手上的绳结，又用手挣脱脚上的束缚。他自由了！完好无缺，而且还活着！  
托尼又哭了，他还不知道原来自己这么爱哭，他想到蕾蒂，要是被她看到自己这副样子肯定会被笑话吧？  
“快走吧，说不定还能赶上晚饭。”托尼对自己说，他用手撑在地上好让自己站起来，双腿好似还惊魂未定一样没有一点力气。翠西一定在担心他，她守在餐桌前焦急地等待，桌上是已经凉掉的食物。不得不说翠西的厨艺委实一般，说是糟糕也不过分，但托尼现在无比怀念咸过头的焗饭和烤糊的面包片，往后的五十年他都要吃那些鞭打他味觉的食物。或者六十年？谁知道，说不定他会长命百岁呢！  
没人能责怪托尼，也没人在他耳边催促“快些跑吧”，他被身为幸存者的喜悦掌控，一切在他眼里都向着美好的方向发展。他并不知道自己现在在哪里，虽然逃离了后备箱，但也有在路上死掉的可能，只不过在他还活着的事实面前那些都像是能够迎刃而解的问题。他认定自己已经摆脱了最大的威胁，常识又支配了托尼的头脑，所以他才没有在看到拉长的人影时感到惊奇。  
不如说这超出了托尼的理解范围，所以他麻木了，而不是惊讶。他循着影子抬起头，那双靴子没有粘上一点泥土，蓝色的衣摆依旧扎眼，那把细长的刀也还在。男人没什么表情，呼吸平稳，就像在散步途中偶然看到一个从婴儿车上掉下来的布娃娃。  
“晚上好？你醒得早了一些。”他说。  
然后发生了什么？托尼的本能地爬起来，他甚至没站稳就开始跑。大脑异常清醒，他知道自己跑不掉了，能够想到的只是诸如“这怎么可能”“他是怎么追上来的”这类疑问。接着他摔倒了，不是因为脚步不稳，他大叫一声倒在地上，右脚的脚踝就像是被匕首扎透了一样疼。托尼没有回头看，拖着右脚继续踉跄着想要尽可能远离身后的男人，于是下一个是他的左侧小腿，和右腿是同样的感觉。这次托尼没法跑了，他趴倒在地，在透露出爬走的念头的同时双手就被钉在了地上。他看到了是什么刺穿了他的皮肉，与其说着匕首，不如将其称为一种错觉，光影造成的视错，它们有着匕首的形状，但只是一道道蓝色的光罢了。  
男人缓缓地走到了托尼身边，光刃消失了。他蹲下身，把托尼翻了过来，没有表情的脸挂上了无法被忽视的嫌弃，好像他很不喜欢托尼这副狼狈的模样。这个杀害了自己搭档的男人近在咫尺，托尼却呆住了。他抬起手却忘记了挣扎，那些恐惧和困惑在这男人制造的异常中如此微不足道。  
他们真的是一模一样的，托尼不适时宜地想，就像看着另一个自己，他要死在另一个自己手上了。  
然而男人没有继续伤害托尼，他抓住了托尼停在半空的手，观察他的掌心，流血没有停止的迹象。男人啧了一声，撩开托尼的外套解开他衬衣的扣子，把他的衣服撕成布条帮他包扎了手上伤口。接着男人握着托尼的脚踝抬起他的腿，扯开裤管帮他把腿上的伤也处理了一下。  
“你能站起来吗？”男人问。  
托尼摇摇头，因为伤，也因为他的身体现在像剃掉骨头的鱼肉，完全动不了了。男人又一次皱眉，他揽过托尼的肩膀，让他搂住自己的脖子，右臂伸到托尼的双腿下面把他抱了起来。  
男人抱着不能行动的托尼走向之前关着托尼的车。托尼觉得自己空荡荡的，之前那些绝望与希望全都变成了泡沫，它们飘起来，五彩斑斓，然后碎掉，什么都没剩下。他突然累了，他想自己是累坏了，肌肉酸痛，每一处关节都在咯咯响，明明没有夜盲症却丧失了距离感，于是他把头靠在男人的肩上。他的外套真冷，托尼想着，他可能有些发烧了，男人外套的温度对他而言是舒适的，这个晚上只有这时他才有了这样的感觉。他贴的更紧了一些，支撑起眼皮也变成了一件难事，托尼抽抽鼻子，似乎能够闻到男人身上的味道，还没散去的血的气味，车上的汽油味，还有淡淡的硫磺味。  
“还在流血，你最好尽快止血。”托尼听到男人说道。他的声音虚无缥缈，和他本人一样，就像一场梦。  
没有力气抱怨罪魁祸首是谁了，托尼在失血，身体还在变烫，他对活下去最后的渴望在他耳边尖叫“你就要死了！你要被杀死了！”可他无能为力。  
“唉，我就要死了。”除此之外，托尼没什么可说的了。


	4. Chapter 4

04

生物钟叫醒了托尼，他咒骂一声缩回被子里想睡个回笼觉，但是失败了，大脑很快就把在这个香甜的一觉前的经历告诉了他。他抽出左手，衬衣撕成的布条还裹在手上，染在上面的血已经变成了红棕色，拆开后托尼仔仔细细检查了自己的手掌，什么痕迹都没有。他以为右手也是一样，令他奇怪的是右手手掌有一道横着的疤痕，像是被刀尖划过后留下的，而不是他记忆中那样被扎穿。  
托尼没给他手上的伤留太多思考的时间，在经历那一切之后，他觉得活着都已经是件很难得的事情了。然后他又想起自己腿上的伤，掀起被子，想要查看一下腿上的情况。这时房门被打开了，那个和他有着一样容貌的男人走了进来，手里还端着一份外卖的盒子。  
“下午好，你睡了很久。”男人说道，他看到托尼的动作有点意外，“打扰到你了么？”  
“什么？不……”真要命，托尼竟然为这个感到尴尬。但他很快又愤怒起来:“当然打扰到我了，你到底是什么人？”  
“看来你恢复的不错。”男人说着，把手里的快餐盒放到了托尼的枕边，托尼看了一下，里面是意面。  
年轻的警探一下不知道该说什么好。之前还要杀了自己的男人，现在给了他一份意面。  
“快点儿吃了它，然后去洗个澡。”  
托尼像个傻子一样盯着那个男人，他觉得自己有些错乱。这感觉很不好受，就像他以为自己已经死了，结果发现自己还活着那样。  
男人转身要离去留他一个人吃掉这份外卖，托尼叫住了他，刚一发出声音他就后悔了:“嘿，你到底是谁？至少该告诉我名字吧？”  
干的真漂亮啊，托尼！向一个绑架犯打听他的名字。他算是绑架犯还是杀人犯啊？  
令人意外的是男人停了下来，他转过头对托尼说出一个名字:“维吉尔。”  
“哈，那么说你还是个诗人喽。”托尼说，他就是忍不住，“而我叫但丁。谢谢你带我来地狱走一圈啊，维吉尔。”  
自称叫维吉尔的男人没有做声，他只是看了托尼一眼，再次嘱咐他吃掉意面，然后便关上门离开了。  
“真是个怪人。”托尼小声骂着，他打开了餐盒，完美的快餐店风格。这时他的肚子才叫起来，不承认也没有用，托尼实在是害怕了那个男人，在他面前连饥饿这回事都被忘记了。  
也许这里被下了毒，托尼想着，连小孩儿都知道不该吃陌生人递来的糖果，可转念一想，管他的呢，肚子实在太饿。一觉醒来的放松反而使托尼有种虚脱感，从神经紧绷的恐惧迈向了另一个极端。于是托尼狼吞虎咽地吃起了盒中的意面，酱汁都蹭到了脸上。  
等到把最后一块瘪了的番茄吃进嘴里托尼才想起查看一下自己所处的环境。现在他好像在一幢民居的卧室里，布置算不上温馨，房主大概手头并不宽裕，床也仅仅是老旧的单人床。可怜的单身汉，托尼吐吐舌头，笑自己还有心思想这些。他下了床，走去窗边拨开窗帘，从高度判断他是在这房子的二楼，令他意外的是外面不是荒郊野岭，竟然是街道，虽然冷清但尚有路人来往，也有营业的商铺。  
托尼自言自语：“他可能就是从其中一家店买来了那盒意面。”  
或许跳窗逃走也不是不可行。托尼查看自己的双腿，裤子破了但他并无大碍，伤口也已经消失了。这里有床单，二楼的高度跳下去他也有很大几率免于受伤。跳车现在想来还是太草率了，如果是从窗子逃走，如果能够混入人群……  
这个想法很快就被托尼放弃了，他还记得第一次见面的仓库里发生过什么，维吉尔轻而易举就杀了那么多人，跑出去的话他很可能会杀更多人，那些人，就像格鲁，他们是不会死而复生的。  
房门被敲了两下，打断了托尼的思绪，屋外的人并不是在征求托尼的意见，更像是为了执行一种礼节。维吉尔推开门，他提醒托尼：“吃完了就去洗澡。”  
托尼被吓了一跳，因为他还没来得及从窗边撤开。维吉尔走了进来，手里拿着几件干净衣服，他把衣服交给托尼，打量了他两眼。  
“不要再把食物吃到脸上。”  
托尼屏住呼吸没出声，好像都听到了自己的心跳，他呆站在原地，过了两秒才反应过来维吉尔在等他一起下楼。  
卧室外也是同样的陈旧，虽然还没看到一楼，但托尼已经觉得这栋房子就像是从七八十年代搬过来的，甚至从楼梯扶手上散发出那个年代的气味。托尼看着走在前面的维吉尔的背影，他把那件蓝色的外套脱掉了，手里没有刀，似乎也没有那么可怕了。他可以看到整齐的短发和衣领间那一小节裸露的脖颈，托尼恍惚着想，那看上去和普通人无异，突然向前推一把的话，即使是这个怪物也会从楼梯上摔下去，折断脖子吧？然后就可以……  
不，我在想什么？托尼甩甩头，他不敢相信自己会有这么卑劣的想法，虽然他被困在这里了，他想逃走，但他不是个混蛋。  
下了楼，托尼还来不及多看一眼楼下的布置就被维吉尔推进了卫生间，然后还拍了拍手，好像嫌他脏似的。  
卫生间也是一样的像从祖母那里继承来的，干净但是老旧，小块的瓷砖不再光洁，有的还带着很有年头的裂痕。没有浴缸，只有一个孤零零的花洒，浴帘也不知所踪。洗手池边上摆着用了一半的洗发水和早就被抹没了商标的香皂，还有一条干净的毛巾，托尼把维吉尔给他的衣服放到有些生锈的架子上，脱掉自己身上破破烂烂的衣服，站到了花洒的下面。  
热水淋湿了托尼的头发和皮肤，让他多少放松下来。他看到手臂上流过越来越浅的粉红色水柱才想起自己看上去该是多糟，头发全都被血块粘到了一起，他碎掉的脑袋能复原，但并不会因此变得干净。回想起子弹打进自己头颅的那一幕，托尼把拳头砸到瓷砖上，又麻又痛，他从来没有这么被动过，被一个脸和自己一样的男人牢牢攥住，没办法也不能逃走，在以为死定了的时候却发现自己睡在一张还算舒适的床上。年轻的警探感到愧疚，他明明想为格鲁报仇，却惧怕起维吉尔，被牵着鼻子走。  
现在想这些也没用，托尼一边给头发打上泡沫一边安慰自己，尽管收效甚微。重要的是他先要搞清楚自己究竟在哪里，维吉尔是开车把他带来这里的，而且托尼并不确定自己被打爆头之后失去意识多久，所以他们很可能已经在另一座城市了。这栋房子平时应该也有人在住，虽然漫不经心，但确实有生活的痕迹，是谁住在这里？是维吉尔吗？托尼想了想自己之前待的卧室又想了想维吉尔，觉得两者格格不入。难道说这里是被抢来的？也许它原本的主人已经被那把细长的刀杀掉了。  
想到这里托尼没有来由地难过起来，因为一个素未谋面的陌生人，他感觉自己就像一个知道了剩下的时间的绝症患者。  
洗好之后托尼擦干自己，换上了架子上的衣服，那些衣服像是为他准备的那样合身，可又不像是新衣服。走出卫生间，托尼发现维吉尔正坐在一张桌子前写着什么，他趁机快速扫视了房子一圈。这里的布置类似于小说里侦探们的住处，每一件家具都好像从二手市场淘回来的，墙上贴着身穿比基尼的金发美女的海报，掉漆的皮沙发上还堆着几本杂志，封面全都是墙上海报那样的风格。维吉尔占据了应该是办公用的桌子，离门更近的地方摆着一张台球桌，托尼有点想笑，到底是谁会在自己的房子里摆一张台球桌呢？  
维吉尔的声音打消了托尼的笑意，他的语气里有一丝的诧异：“你的裤子呢？”  
托尼抖了一下，他抓了抓趴在脖子上的头发，老实地解释道：“呃、你给我的是一条皮裤……我不想刚洗完澡就穿……皮裤？”  
维吉尔叹了口气，他没像是生气了，托尼突然一阵脸红，拽拽衣领想遮住脸，好像令人失望了的孩子，可他又怎么能想到维吉尔这样的怪物会在意他穿没穿裤子。  
“一套家居服，我记下来了。”维吉尔说，他在本子上多写了几个字，“你还需要什么？”  
听到维吉尔说的，托尼有些好奇地凑了过去：“你在列购物清单？”  
维吉尔没有否认，他把本子递给托尼看。上面记下来的东西就像是一次日常采购，补充一些食物和日用品，而且量都不大，最多能撑一个星期，最后一行是维吉尔刚写上去的家居服。托尼突然意识到他不是因为眼前的男人一时兴起被带来这里的，而是有预谋的，并且不会很快结束，这份清单看上去就像是维吉尔要让他留下来在这栋房子里生活，他要在这里住很久，像是他一直住在这里那样。  
托尼把本子还了回去，他不知道该做什么表情，维吉尔问他要补充什么，他摇摇头，看着维吉尔合上本子离开他的位置。  
“把你的裤子穿上。”维吉尔说，扔给托尼一件红色的外套。  
捧着外套的托尼反应出奇的慢：“等等，我也要去吗？”  
维吉尔环抱起手臂：“不然呢？你之前没在想从窗户跳出去吗？”  
他看出来了，托尼像是被球棍打到了脑袋，正中要害。他好不容易才平静下来的心又慌乱起来，那些由维吉尔制造的血腥画面重新塞进他的脑子，如果维吉尔想，他随时可以让那些在托尼眼前再次上演。年轻的警探没有接话，忐忑不安地想去找回维吉尔给他的裤子，他得做点什么好不去想更多，可他制止不了，维吉尔还看出了什么？他知道自己刚刚想把他从楼梯上推下去吗？这仅仅是一个错误的念头，可他看出来的话……他会做什么？  
“对了。”维吉尔叫住了又在想着从他身边逃走的托尼，“你叫但丁。”  
“什么？”  
维吉尔又说了一遍：“记住你的名字，你叫但丁。”  
托尼虚弱地笑了一下：“随你高兴。”  
这个答案并不能让维吉尔满意：“这不一样，你只有这一个名字，不是托尼·雷德格瑞夫，只有但丁。”  
托尼无所谓地耸耸肩，维吉尔似乎被他的态度惹恼了，一支蓝色的光汇成的剑凭空出现，维吉尔挥挥手指把它投向托尼。它从托尼的耳边擦过，割断了他几根头发，然后钉在墙上，消失了。  
这种超现实的东西就这么直白地再次让托尼看到，他先是震惊，接着是恐惧，最后全都变成了愤怒，托尼用他遭受这一切带给他的愤怒向维吉尔大吼：“那不就是一个该死的名字吗！你想叫我但丁，好呀！你就那么叫好了，我不管你有什么理由。但你才该记住，我叫托尼·雷德格瑞夫，不是见鬼的但丁！”  
维吉尔默默地听托尼说完这些，看他红着眼睛粗喘，淡然地问道：“说完了吗？”  
托尼没回答，维吉尔走到他身旁，抬手帮他拢了拢头发，声音称得上柔和：“你有个未婚妻对吗？如果再让我听到你说自己叫托尼或者其他什么名字，我就杀了她。”  
托尼的愤怒消失了，好像有人把他的脑袋浸到了冰块里。维吉尔颇为宽容地说：“你可以试试，记住了吗？”  
托尼，现在该叫他但丁了，他点了点头。  
维吉尔拍拍他的肩膀：“还有，以后不要那么吵闹。”  
但丁又点了头。

——TBC——


	5. Chapter 5

05

和睦关系从一杯草莓圣代开始。  
但丁不知道维吉尔是从哪里学来了这个，当维吉尔把那杯草莓圣代放到他面前时他觉得受到了迫害，堪比把喜欢的音乐设定成早晨的闹钟，是最残忍的折磨。同时也让但丁知道维吉尔远比自己以为的要了解自己，谁会在购物之后把一个成年男人领进甜品店，单独给他点一份草莓圣代？  
在店里其他还是学生的女孩子的侧目下，但丁小心翼翼地吃着面前的甜品，防止它沾到脸上或者掉到桌子上，同时还要阻止堆到他旁边椅子上的购物袋倾倒，这个过程即乏味又叫人神经紧绷，比躲在车里蹲点还要难熬。维吉尔倒是清闲得很，他掏出一个笔记本翻看。那个笔记本看着有些年头了，封皮是细腻的皮革制作的，已经有了毛边，纸张也泛了黄，从但丁的角度看，里面是黑色墨水书写的整齐的字迹，但是倒着让他认不出里面究竟写了什么。  
他还真爱记东西，但丁想，还有之前的购物清单，维吉尔甚至会在拿到一样东西后在清单上对应的位置画上勾，说不定他也同样记仇。想到这里，但丁打了个寒颤，更小口地吃本该很美味的甜点。  
翻过两页后维吉尔好像终于想起了但丁，他抬起头问：“你觉得我眼熟吗？”  
这算什么问题？  
“当——”但丁含着勺子说，在维吉尔瞪他之前把那个小东西从嘴里拿了出去，“当然眼熟，我每天都得对着镜子说‘嗨，维吉尔！’”  
“你认为这很好笑？”  
阴晴不定的混蛋。但丁心里咒骂，牢牢闭上了嘴，把开始融化的圣代当成维吉尔用勺子来回搅。  
“闪回呢？有时看到自己完全是不同的人，名字也不一样。”维吉尔又问。  
这次但丁谨慎地思考了一下：“梦里？”  
太棒了，维吉尔看上去完全被惹恼了。但丁真想叫那些女孩快跑，可他又记起维吉尔叫他不要吵闹，他也说不准自己的回答和大叫哪个更可能让那些蓝色的剑刃再冒出来。  
好在维吉尔没有真的发作，他压住了自己的脾气，继续提问：“这些名字有没有你熟悉的？”  
接着但丁听维吉尔念了一串名字，没一个他听过的，他甚至心不在焉地想，这些名字都是什么？维吉尔的受害者名单吗？他把这些人关起来，逼他们承认自己叫“但丁”，然后呢？腻了之后就杀掉吗？这个想法叫但丁有些难过，不过转念一想，这样维吉尔就没有理由去伤害翠西了，倒也是桩不错的买卖。  
“没有吗？”  
但丁摇摇头，维吉尔对他的反应很失望，可是有什么办法？但丁不觉得说谎能讨好眼前这个怪人。可惜这并没能使维吉尔放弃，他又开始念下一组名字。  
那些名字听上去有男有女，混杂着不同的语种，有的浪荡的像金发碧眼的脱衣舞娘，有的又老派的像上个世纪的绅士，他们究竟会是什么样子，又为什么会被记录到那个本子上？身为警察的职责让但丁警惕起来，以及难以掩盖地不安，就算他能从维吉尔手中逃走，又要怎样逮住他？一个听上去如此行踪不定的恶魔他该如何应对？  
但丁越想越烦躁，他头一次让一杯草莓圣代在他的手里融成黏糊糊的一滩。  
“艾瑞丝·斯汀斯莫。”  
“嗯？”  
维吉尔放下记事本：“你知道这个名字？”  
“我、呃……”但丁后悔起自己下意识的反应，他对那个小女孩又知道什么？  
小女孩？  
“她只有十四岁……”但丁说，维吉尔点下头示意他继续。  
但丁继续描述这个从未在他生活中出现过的小女孩：“她皮肤的颜色……或许是拉丁裔？头发是黑色的，但眼睛是蓝色的。和同龄的女孩比起来她偏瘦，因为她的父母早早就去世了，她也没有能照顾自己的亲戚，那些寄养家庭……她逃了出来，然后，然后是……”  
“是什么？”  
但丁抬起头，正对上维吉尔的视线，现在他觉得维吉尔眼熟了：“但你不该这么年轻的。”

艾瑞丝在奔跑，肺燃烧起来一般的疼痛也不能使她停止，她踏破倒映着霓虹灯的小水潭，浑然不知自己已经跑丢了一只鞋子。  
她听到后面男人的叫骂，于是跑得更加拼命。其实她不知道自己能跑去哪里，身上没带一分钱，街上的人对她熟视无睹，好像他们早就看惯了这样的戏码。女孩急匆匆地抹掉眼泪，她开始想念曾经温暖的家，那里有暖炉，也有爱她的父母，她不该想这些的，因为她还记得小时候母亲念给她的童话，可怜的小姑娘在临死前看到了那些幸福的画面。想到自己或许就要死了，艾瑞丝的眼泪又涌了出来。  
不，我要活着，一定要活着！  
不知不觉艾瑞丝跑到了她不熟悉的小巷，她不知道前面等着自己的是什么，可男人穷追不舍，即使是死路一条她也只能继续向前。她实在太累了，手脚都变得麻木，只剩下求生欲支撑她迈动脚步，无论如何她也要活下去，活到真的白发苍苍，坐在自己的摇椅上去见上帝，和她的父母团聚。  
然而她撞到了人，来不及停下，直接撞到那人的怀里摔坐在地。痛觉回来了，艾瑞丝身上的每一道伤痕都如此清晰地鞭打着她的神经，像是一条条要啃进她骨头里的饿狼。男人的骂声更近了，他那么轻易就追了上来，可艾瑞丝却连站起来都做不到了，突然停止奔跑让艾瑞丝再没了逃命的力气。  
追逐她的男人气喘吁吁，但他还是能拽起艾瑞丝的手腕把她从地上拖起来，劣质酒精和卷烟焦油的气味把她牢牢抓住了。  
“继续跑啊，你这个小婊子！”  
男人在艾瑞丝的耳边大骂，艾瑞丝没觉得害怕，她只是茫然地流泪，唯一可能救她一命的人只是拍拍自己被她撞得起褶的衬衣，脸上没有一丝怜悯。  
我就要死了，死得很慢，尸体像垃圾一样被丢到街上。艾瑞丝想，她甚是不想求救了。  
“你真该看看自己现在的样子。”那个陌生人突然开了口。  
抓住艾瑞丝的男人上下打量拦住了她的人，对他啐了一口，又把艾瑞丝拉到身前：“你感兴趣？一小时十五美元，套子自备，没有也无所谓。”  
陌生的男人哼笑一声，他瞥了艾瑞丝一眼，对她说：“把眼睛闭上。”  
艾瑞丝照做了，她闭上眼睛，说不清自己听到了什么声音，紧接着有东西浇到了她的身上，柔软又温暖，闻上去就像是……  
“好了，睁开眼睛吧。”  
血。  
男人的钳制消失了，艾瑞丝摸了摸自己，她的脸上，她的胸前，全都是血，还有些难以辨认原本是什么的肉块。她想回头看看身后，陌生人扣住了她的下巴对她摇头，他脱下自己的外套披到了艾瑞丝的身上，那件皮衣对艾瑞丝来说太沉了。  
她抓住外套防止它从自己肩上滑落，仰起头看着表情冷漠的陌生人，他看上去可能四十岁左右，已经苍白的头发整齐地梳向脑后，深深的眼窝里是一对灰蓝色的眼睛，不知什么时候他的手里多了一把长刀。  
“谢谢你。”艾瑞丝说，声音都在发抖，“我现在……没法报答您，但我会想办法……好心的先生，如果您不介意，我有一些积蓄，虽然并不多……”  
陌生人站起身，刀鞘上黄色绑带随着他的动作摆动，他向艾瑞丝伸出手：“至少你没有尖叫。”  
艾瑞丝毫不犹豫地就握住了他的手。  
她被带到了一幢临街的房子里，像是某种事务所也像一个可以生活的地方，明明就在一条街外，艾瑞丝却没见过这里，不过这房子使她感到安心，虽然又乱又旧，但她喜欢。  
在洗掉一身的血水后，艾瑞丝穿上了一件男人的黑色衬衣，因为这里没有她能穿的衣服，她倒是没觉得不便，相反这件衣服让她有种熟悉感，甚至让她觉得如果她是男人的话，或许就会穿这样的衣服吧。  
等她出来时，看到该算作自己救命恩人的男人正坐在沙发上捧着一个本子写东西，艾瑞丝凑过去，小猫一样贴到男人身边，靠着他的肩膀偷瞧他在写什么。  
男人停了下来，笔尖抬离了泛黄的纸张，他推了推艾瑞丝的头：“你的头发还是湿的。”  
“对不起。”艾瑞丝说，搂住男人一条胳膊用脸蹭了蹭。  
“也别对我撒娇。”  
“对不起。”艾瑞丝又说，却没有松手。  
最终男人叹了口气，随她去了。他继续书写，艾瑞丝又看了起来，虽然她在更小的时候就没有继续念书了，但她看得出身边的人在写她的事。  
“你是作家吗？”艾瑞丝问。  
“我不是。”男人说，“只是以防忘掉，我有一个弟弟，他拉我过来帮他做一些事，每次他都忘记这回事。”  
“真是叫人头疼的弟弟呀，他真幸运能有你这样的哥哥。”  
艾瑞丝看到男人露出了微笑：“会吗？我们不算关系和睦的兄弟，我伤过他。”  
她把男人的手臂搭到自己肩上，靠进他的怀里，替一个素未谋面的陌生人做出回答，而且自信满满：“放心吧，他一定早就原谅你了。”  
男人没有说话，他既不承认也不否认，暖色的灯光下他看到艾瑞丝不自然的黑发顶端新生的白色，此时看上去更像是金发。  
“维吉尔。”男人说，“这是我的名字。”  
艾瑞丝仰起头，对上维吉尔浅色的眼睛：“艾瑞丝·斯汀斯莫。”  
维吉尔没有质疑她，他在记录艾瑞丝故事的那页最上面空出的位置写下了这个名字。艾瑞丝看到他这么做突然笑了起来，爬起来夺走维吉尔手里的钢笔，划掉自己的名字，在旁边歪歪扭扭地写下几个字母：“忘了‘艾瑞丝·斯汀斯莫’，那只是我从电影里看来的名字。”  
“这个才是我的名字，很难想象一个女孩会叫这个吧？”她像她这个年纪的孩子那样笑，露出一排洁白的牙齿，“嗨，我叫但丁。”


	6. Chapter 6

06

阳光投进白色的房间，消毒水混合着香水味使人安心。但丁躺在床上，手上扎着点滴的针，他从一场怪异的梦中逐渐醒来，梦随着阳光亲吻虹膜而褪去颜色。在他的身边是一个金色的女人，她在他醒来的第一刻感受到，于是她放下手中的杂志，笑容中略带疲倦但依旧温暖。  
“翠……”  
“嗨，”她握住但丁抬起的手，在他的手心落下轻轻的一个吻，“你还很虚弱，不要勉强自己。”  
翠西的声音安抚着但丁的心，他不记得自己躺进病房的原因，但翠西使他还昏沉着的脑袋不太在意这件事了。但丁觉得很累，好像他在梦里经历了一生，乏力感尚未从他的四肢消退，困意使他再次合上眼。这次翠西没有留在他身边，她起身试着安静地走出病房，但丁隐约察觉屋外有人，他的未婚妻正同那人讲话。  
过了也许半分钟，屋外的人进来了，翠西也在，但丁眯起酸涩的眼睛想要看清他的访客，当他终于瞧见那人的脸时所有的睡意都离他远去了。  
那是一张和他一模一样的脸。  
“翠西！”但丁一把抓住翠西的手腕，他的动作太过剧烈，输液针从他的手上被扯了出去，涌出一小股血来，而他本人也险些从床上摔下去。  
翠西被他的举动吓了一跳，连忙扶住但丁，但丁却挣扎着想把她护在身后，让她远离和他拥有相同面孔的男人。  
“不要过来，不要碰她！”但丁大叫，好像有什么在翻搅他的胃，撕扯他的心。  
男人一言不发，翠西推开但丁的手臂，语气里充满担忧：“亲爱的你还好吗？”  
这时但丁才发现他的脑海里一片混乱，好像每一件事在他的记忆里都变得似是而非，但他还记得这个人，记得他能够做什么。但丁对翠西也是对自己说：“他很危险。”  
意外的是翠西笑了，她绕出但丁的保护，并不害怕：“维吉尔不会伤害我们的，为什么你会这么想？”  
“你知道他的名字？”  
翠西抬起一边眉毛：“我都要嫁给你了，当然知道你哥哥的名字。”  
哥哥？  
但丁绊了一下才爬起来，愤怒压倒了他的恐惧，他揪着维吉尔的衣领，好像他真的能够杀掉这个男人：“你这么对她说的？你告诉她你是我的哥哥？”  
剑拔弩张的氛围让翠西呆住了，她这才意识到问题的严重性，竭力想把那对兄弟分开，同时不安地说：“但丁，你这是怎么了？”  
“但丁？是他逼你这么说的吗？”但丁扭头看向翠西，“那不是我的名字！我的名字是——”  
是什么？  
一个名字就在但丁的嘴边，他却无论如何也想不起来了。  
但丁的手松开了，在维吉尔的衬衣上留下一道血痕。他叫什么？他有自己的名字，二十八年来从没有别的名字取代过那个名字，艾瑞丝？不，不，那是谁？  
对了！他想起来了，为什么他会一时忘记自己的名字？他的名字从来都是……  
“但丁。”维吉尔说。  
但丁抬起头，看着维吉尔，这是他双生的哥哥，有着和他同样的容貌却从来都是更受欢迎也更出色的那个。他推了一把维吉尔，自己栽回到床上，这时候才想起手上伤口的疼痛，忍不住小声吸气，但他还是那副怒气冲冲的样子：“你来干嘛。”  
“但丁，是维吉尔送你来的……”翠西想要劝解这对难以称得上和睦的兄弟，维吉尔抬手制止了她，翠西叹了口气离开了病房，也许这时让他们两个单独聊聊会更好。  
维吉尔坐到但丁的病床旁边，但丁故意扭开头不理他，他哥哥极具压迫感的声音也不能使他动摇半分。  
“看着我，别人对你说话时至少该有最基本的礼貌。”  
“了不起的维吉尔又要训斥他不中用的弟弟了。我为什么看你？看看自己‘应该成为个什么样令父母骄傲的人’吗？”  
但丁的话没有惹恼维吉尔，他反而问：“你以为我是什么样的人？”  
“你说真的？”但丁回过头，他的哥哥没在开玩笑，也从来不开玩笑，他只得耸耸肩，“从小到大的优等生，年轻有为的企业家，你这身衣服就要花我两个月工资了吧？真抱歉我把它搞脏了，干洗费我还是出得起的。”  
“你这么看我吗？”维吉尔说，他的声音就像坚冰中的一团火。  
但丁几乎是下意识地畏惧他，随即又环抱起手臂，他才不要二十八岁了还被一个不过比他早出生几分钟的人教训，他挑衅似的回应维吉尔的问题：“不然呢？你离好哥哥的标准差得可有点远啊。”  
年轻的警探怎么也不会猜到他的哥哥会跳过和他争吵的步骤，直接将一把不知道从哪里变出来的长刀擦着他的耳朵捅进了墙里。  
“维吉尔你这是什么毛病！”但尖叫起来。  
“你宁愿相信那些鬼话吗？”维吉尔说，从他的喉咙里发出不似人类的声音，“但丁，看着我！我快要厌烦陪你玩这些游戏了！”  
但丁不敢相信自己看到的，那是獠牙吗？他的哥哥嘴里长出了獠牙，蓝色的眼睛被一片骇人的红色淹没，还有他的手……那已经不是人类的手了，坚硬的麟甲覆盖了手臂的皮肤，但丁看到的是一双属于怪物的爪，足够撕碎他的骨头。  
为什么他的哥哥看上去就像是一只恶魔？  
本不该是他的记忆突然灌进了但丁的脑海中，他痛苦地抱住自己的头，一股陌生的力量在他的体内横冲直撞。这是什么？他看到笔记本上歪歪扭扭的字母，那不是他的笔迹，可但丁却记得是他写下的。  
“忘了‘艾瑞丝·斯汀斯莫’，那只是我从电影里看来的名字。”他还记得自己说过这样的话。在那张古董似的沙发上他靠着维吉尔，那时的维吉尔看上去年纪更大一些。  
“嗨，我叫但丁。”他也说过这个。  
不对，那是艾瑞丝说的，艾瑞丝是一个无依无靠的小女孩。  
“我叫托尼·雷德格瑞夫，不是见鬼的但丁！”这才是他说过的话。  
托尼是一个警探，有一位美丽的未婚妻叫做翠西，还有一个自称蕾蒂的青梅竹马，他的搭档是有三个女儿的格鲁。格鲁死于一场恐怖屠杀，凶手就是维吉尔，是他的哥哥……等等，不是这样的，托尼没有哥哥，在父母殉职后他就是孤单一人了。  
记忆回到昏睡前，那家甜品店，融化的圣代，皮制封面的笔记本，上面的名字。他想起来了，那个叫艾瑞丝的小女孩，在他看到的片段里他不是旁观者，他就是艾瑞丝，是一个连自己都不能保护的脆弱的小女孩。  
从女孩的梦抽离，回到现实世界的但丁头痛欲裂，他打翻了盛着圣代的玻璃杯，发病的哮喘患者般呼吸困难，甚至无法说话。周围的人因为他突然的变故陷入恐慌，维吉尔说着什么，他一个字也没听进去。  
“但丁，冷静下来！”维吉尔可能在说这个，谁又知道呢。  
维吉尔一次次地叫着这个名字，但丁闭紧了眼睛，他只能听到女孩在尖叫：快逃！快逃！不要被抓到！  
可是又能逃去哪里？  
一只手扣住了但丁的肩膀，那是维吉尔的手。  
她的脚踝好痛，嘴里全是铁锈味，可是她必须逃走，被抓住的话就会被杀死，尸体像垃圾一样被丢到街上。  
“但丁！”  
他需要时间从那个男人身边逃开，他不能再被抓住了，如果、如果时间能够暂停该多好。  
突然，所有声音都消失了，没有那些还是学生的女孩慌乱的叫声，没有人再叫他的名字，只剩下一片寂静。但丁睁开眼，世界在他的眼中变成了灰白色，各异的表情凝固在每个人的脸上，从桌子上滚下的玻璃杯停在了摔碎前。  
没人能来告诉但丁原因，但时间真的停止了。  
这种不该存在的状态没能引起但丁太大的惊讶，就好像他对这前所未见的画面习以为常。他急促地喘息，只是因为艾瑞丝留给他的恐惧。快逃吧！逃得远远的，从这一切中逃去一个无人知晓的地方！这次不再是艾瑞丝的声音了，是但丁自己的。  
于是他挣开维吉尔的钳制，来不及考虑更多，推开甜品店的玻璃门就开始狂奔。现在他不是女孩瘦小无力的身体，他可以跑更久更远，跑去任何他能想到的地方。  
然而这次出逃并没有持续太久，因为很快他就无路可逃了。  
“这不可能。”但丁停了下来，原本平坦的道路此时竟然断裂了，他来到断壁边缘向下看，下面只有无尽深渊，仿佛这里本来就与世隔绝。  
突然他的右手一阵刺痛，但丁张开手掌，看到一道整齐的伤口，血正从里面涓涓流出。这是什么时候割伤的？  
“不要看它。”  
不知道何时起，维吉尔站到了但丁的身后。他该懊悔自己冲动的出逃，他还记得维吉尔警告过自己什么，可此时但丁并不觉得害怕，他说不清为什么，现在的他只是对维吉尔感到非常的怀念。  
“啊，我想起来了。”但丁看着自己的伤口，“是那把刀。”  
“停下但丁，”维吉尔说，“不要再继续了。”  
“还有你！我记得你，”但丁说着，视线再次飘向深渊，“你从这里……”  
疼痛打断了但丁模糊的回忆，他低下头，细长的刀刃穿透了他的胸膛。他感到晕眩，所有的光怪陆离都卷进漩涡被从他的脑中抽离。时间又开始向前，街上熙熙攘攘，却没人在意他们。  
但丁踉跄一下，一阵天旋地转后他发现自己倒在了维吉尔的怀里，胸前没有刀刃，手掌也没在淌血。在他昏过去之前他终于搞明白了一件事，他是艾瑞丝·斯汀斯莫，也是托尼·雷德格瑞夫，他是维吉尔的笔记本上记录过的每一个人。  
但他们都不是但丁。

——TBC——


	7. Chapter 7

07

翠西买来了热可可和咖啡。她并不确定维吉尔会不会喜欢咖啡，事实上她好像完全不了解维吉尔，明明在她离开但丁的病房前她还很笃定自己已经做好了和但丁一起面对他强势的哥哥的准备。但翠西并没来得及仔细思考这事，她被一声惨叫拉回了当下。  
那是但丁的声音，如此凄惨，好像翠西即将要失去他。热可可和咖啡从翠西的手中掉落扑洒在地上，混淆在一起淌过她的高跟鞋底，她惊恐地跑向但丁的病房推门而入，看到但丁正痛苦地抱住脑袋，他的哥哥无动于衷，好像对这画面习以为常。  
“他怎么了？”翠西急切地问。  
“没什么，他只是需要休息。”  
“只是？”  
维吉尔的冷漠让翠西感到不可思议，她知道这对兄弟间有很深的矛盾，可他们毕竟还是兄弟，他们流着相同的血，无论发生过什么，维吉尔不应该无条件地爱着但丁吗？现在他却麻木到眉头都不会皱一下。翠西为但丁感到愤怒，同时对自己让他们独处的决定感到后悔，她不该离开的，她应该让但丁远离这个混蛋。  
翠西瞪了维吉尔一眼，来到但丁身边想要检查他的状况。如果，如果让她发现什么……她不敢想，淤青，伤痕，或者更糟，伤了但丁心的话语，如果她发现维吉尔给但丁留下了这些，她一定会……  
令翠西意外的是，但丁躲开了她的触碰向后退宿，手臂挡在脸的前面好像她才是会伤害他的那个人。翠西尴尬地收回手，勉强摆出一个微笑：“你还好吗？我刚才听到了你的叫声，是哪里不舒服吗？”  
但丁看着他，有那么一瞬间翠西甚至觉得他不认识自己了，不过那很短暂，他很快就恢复如常，为自己下意识的举动向她道歉：“抱歉翠西，我不是有意……最近发生了太多事，我太累了。”  
“没关系，我不在意那个。”翠西说，她看得出但丁选择靠近维吉尔而不是自己，“你还会头晕吗？”  
但丁看了维吉尔一眼，对翠西摇摇头，微笑道：“我好多了，医生说什么时候能出院了吗？消毒水味快要让我窒息了。”  
年轻的心理医生托起下巴，审视起这对兄弟，她看不出究竟是什么地方出了问题，但她能感觉到在她离开的这十几分钟里她的未婚夫身上发生了某种变化，这种变化使他对自己的爱不再那么确定了。翠西迷惑又有些伤心，这不需要但丁说出口，只是她不知道自己做错了什么，或者，恶毒点想，维吉尔做了什么。但她足够坚强，决定至少要做她能做的，她向但丁提议：“如果你想的话我现在就去办出院手续，然后带你回家。对了，你晚饭有什么特别想吃的吗？我们还可以邀请蕾蒂一起，要知道她也很担心你。”  
翠西认识的那个但丁会欣然接受她的提议，还会为蕾蒂此时的缺席摆出可怜巴巴的表情逗她笑。这次却不一样，连犹豫都不是，但丁的表情直白地告诉翠西，他在为如何拒绝一位女士而犯难。他又在看他的哥哥，翠西不明白但丁为什么要这么做，难道在他看来那个当他痛苦时袖手旁观的男人更值得依靠吗？  
“翠西，我、暂时不打算回家，我和维吉尔有一个……短期的旅行计划，对吗维吉尔？”  
维吉尔点了下头。  
“那我也去。”翠西说，“正好我也很久没旅行了，你们什么时候出发？”  
“不，我们是……”  
“是单身旅行。”维吉尔打断但丁，他对翠西说，“你们就要结婚了，我建议但丁最后出去玩一次，我和他，就我们兄弟两个人。你也可以把它视作我给但丁的和解书，毕竟我只剩他一个亲人了。所以请你不要吝啬，将他‘出借’给我几天。”  
病房里的空气流动都变得艰难起来，或许只对翠西而言是这样。  
这完全不像是一个请求，这样的话从和但丁有着相同的脸的男人口中说出，更像是一道命令，一份威胁，明确地告诉她要么接受，要么死。翠西本该觉得遭到了冒犯，什么样自以为是的混蛋才会这样对弟弟的未婚妻这样说话？可是却在这时翠西退缩了，她无法摆出强硬的态度，也无法直视维吉尔的眼睛。  
这是非理性的，翠西想，更原始，更接近本能，就像野兽会向群体中的强者低头。维吉尔给翠西的感觉就是如此。但她很清楚维吉尔并非想要征服她，而是要驱赶她。她被这个突然横插进她和但丁之间的男人视作入侵者，还要将她从他的兄弟身边赶走。  
翠西不是一个强硬的人，也不擅长与人争执，这份压迫感让她抑制不住地想要逃走。可是她不能，她握紧拳头，用指甲嵌进肉里的钝痛保持着所剩不多的冷静。她逃走了但丁该怎么办？既然维吉尔会这样对她，难道长久以来他不是这样对待但丁的吗？  
“苹果派怎么样？”她绕过维吉尔，转向但丁，握起他的手对他说着，“让你的哥哥也来……”  
看到但丁脸的同时翠西的笑容凝固了，虽然她只看到了最后的细枝末节，但这就足够了。她松开手，心灰意冷。  
“祝你们玩得愉快。”翠西说，随后不再犹豫，起身离开。  
屋外泼洒在地上的咖啡和热可可已经被清扫干净，没有了任何痕迹。翠西愣了一下，好像自己心里也被抹去了一块。  
在她的目光落在但丁身上的一瞬间，她没有看到预期中的颓唐与不甘，而是惊愕，好像刚从苦难中解脱却又置身地狱。这样的反应突然让翠西疲惫不堪，似乎她做的全都徒劳无功。但丁为什么会突然转变态度，维吉尔是不是对他做了什么，这些对翠西来说不再重要，她向来耐心不佳，不打算继续将精力消耗于此。  
她想她依旧是爱着但丁的，但是没有那么爱了，与他相伴一生似乎变成了一种对时光的消磨。翠西猜或许她想得没错，维吉尔是不求回报、无条件地爱着但丁的，而且这世界上也就只剩下他可以这么做了。

看着翠西离去的背影，但丁怅然若失。他久久地凝视大敞的房门外那一小块人来人往的走廊，似乎期盼着翠西还会回来。  
“我是不是搞砸了？”但丁像是在自言自语，他背对着维吉尔，声音在不易察觉地发抖。  
维吉尔走去关上房门，但丁红着眼睛盯着他，又在他肯正视自己时泄了气一样把头埋在两膝间，闷声问：“你对我做了什么？”  
“我做了什么？”维吉尔听上去很不耐烦，就像当他念过一个个名字问但丁是否熟悉时一样。他坐到但丁身边，但丁依旧低着头不肯看他，瑟缩起身体好像这样就能从维吉尔面前消失。他这样的反应让维吉尔愤恨地磨起牙齿，惯用的长刀又出现在他手中，但他还是放弃了，转而用不算友善的语气对但丁说：“你该想想你要做什么，先是赶走那个女人，然后再把我赶走吗？”  
但丁猛地抬起头，他恶狠狠地瞪着维吉尔，就像几天前托尼看待一个杀了他的搭档的杀人犯。那一刻他如此坚定，仿佛维吉尔仍是那个恶人，蓦然出现在他的生活中把一切都搅乱。可很快他又不确定了，那些事真实发生过吗？格鲁真的是死在那个仓库里吗？他确实亲眼看到了那一幕，感受到了血的温度……可这样就能证明那些事是真的吗？艾瑞丝同样感受过这些，那些经历对但丁而言同样真实。  
“对不起。”但丁说，眼眶里打转的泪水使他的视线软化下来。他尚未决定如何看待维吉尔，不过至少，他对维吉尔的恨意消失了，现在的他甚至不能理解自己当初为什么会恨这个男人。但丁坦诚地向维吉尔说：“我现在觉得很混乱……难道说我在发疯吗？还是说我是在楚门的世界里呢？”  
“我的生活……还算是‘我的’生活吗？本来一切都按部就班，我有稳定的工作，值得信赖的搭档，青梅竹马的朋友，还有或许再也不会回来的未婚妻。这些好像都理所当然，但是、但是你如此与众不同，你像是一个外来者，像是孩子们噩梦中才会出现的恶魔，而且你还有着和我一样的脸。你到底做了什么？在你出现之前，我从来没有对我的生活有过任何怀疑，可是现在……”  
维吉尔环抱起手臂，看着但丁抹掉眼泪：“你对我说这些又有什么用？”  
“你还真是个冷血的混蛋。”但丁苦笑，“我可能刚刚被甩了，你就不能安静点听我发发牢骚吗？”  
“随便。我不会给出任何建议。”维吉尔说，换来了但丁重重的叹息，他继续说：“翠西是个好女人不是吗？她会愿意嫁给我可能是我用这辈子的运气换来的。我以前从来没怀疑过我是多么爱她，当我以为自己会死时都是她支撑着我……可我如今却不确定了。在你出现后，就在刚刚，我发现自己好像没有想象中那么爱她，甚至……我爱她吗？我连这个都不确定了，就好像我们从来都没有真的相爱过，仅仅是朋友。”  
维吉尔耸耸肩：“听上去像是一个借口。”  
“你不是说不会给出任何建议吗？”但丁冲维吉尔撅起嘴，对方给了他一个“请继续”的手势。  
“算了，这样也好吧。”但丁伸了个懒腰，倒回床上，“或许我和她本来就是这样的关系，这样对我们都好。你也不要再像个恶棍一样用她来威胁我了，刚刚你也看到了，我不会溜走的。”  
“不会吗？”  
但丁眨眨眼睛：“不会的。我还能去哪里？”


	8. Chapter 8

08

他站在这里，斗篷下灰蓝的眼睛注视着挂于墙上的油画。  
油画中有四个人，他们看上去是一家人，父亲母亲，以及两个孩子。这里似乎经历过一场严重的火灾和残忍的谋杀，油画大半的画面已经损坏，男人和孩子们的容貌在焦黑的烟尘与斑斑血渍的遮挡下无法辨识，只有女人的模样尚且清晰。画中的女人微笑着，金色长发披散在红色披肩上，两个孩子被她护在身前，仿佛她会永远保护她的孩子们。  
这幅画令他困惑，某种情感如火星落在草垛上，来的汹涌且猛烈，可他却无法分辨这为何而起。  
某处传来的响声使他的心绪离开那幅画。声音非常微小，他集中精神去听，右手本能般握住了刀柄。或许是野猫闯了进来？他几乎立刻否定了这个猜测，野猫不会如此压抑，他听得出那声音时轻时重，好像被关在了某处，生怕被别人听到。  
又过了几秒钟，他确定了声音的来源。躲开损坏的器具，他走上台阶不稳的楼梯，在木板尖细的的响声中来到二楼。那声音还在继续，指引他推开一道已经看不出颜色的门。  
门后的房间与整装房子格格不入。这里干净，明亮，窗子半开着迎进清风与阳光，小小的床铺被收拾的整整齐齐，床脚还放着两把木剑，一道道划痕证明着它们经常被使用。  
“呜……”  
又是那个声音。他循着声音扭头望去，摆在他眼前的是一个白色的壁橱。  
“呜……呜……”  
声音来自那个柜子里面，他确信。那是哭声？悲伤又恐惧，像是一个被遗弃在这里的孩子发出的声音。他微微皱眉，从柜门上的空隙见隐约能看到一个小小的影子，所以在这房子里，有一个孩子躲在壁橱里哭泣。他不喜欢这个，甚至感到烦躁，为什么要哭？将自己蜷缩在那种狭小的空间里，任由眼泪流淌，对他而言就像是绝佳的嘲讽。  
他走上前，双手将两扇柜门打开，目光凶狠地探寻躲在里面的人。事实并不是他推测的那样，柜子里没有一个啜泣的孩子，但也并非空空如也。躲藏在里面的是一个男人，他紧紧环抱双膝，别扭地把自己缩成一团。当光线照落下去，他看出男人穿着一件红色的大衣，有一头惹眼的白发。  
感受到光，男人像是被从睡梦中唤醒那样抬起头来，看着发现他的人，一双水色的眼睛茫然又朦胧。  
那双眼睛突然澄澈起来，灰白的脸上绽开了惊喜的笑容，男人从柜子里一跃而出，在他拔刀之前给了他一个大大的拥抱。  
“谢天谢地，你终于来了！”男人对他说道。  
他一把推开男人，后撤一步做出拔刀的姿势，男人笑着摆摆手：“放松放松，我没想跟你打架，我只是……天呀，你不知道我被困在里面有多久。”  
“困在柜子里？”  
男人的表情变得奇怪：“什么柜子？我怎么会被困在柜子里？我说的是魔界。”  
“魔界？”  
这个词引起了他的注意，他好像知道那个地方……他肯定知道，可他一时想不起来了。  
“是呀是呀，你一定想问‘你跑去那里做什么’。”男人说道。  
他收回了攻击前的动作，但还没放下警惕，他冷着声音问道：“发生了什么？”  
“嗯……好问题，我需要想想怎么回答。”男人坐到那张儿童床上，拉开大衣，从里面取出一个皮质的本子翻看起来。  
藏在黑色手套下的手指在笔记本的某一页停下，男人粗略浏览过后对他说：“找到了。你听说过混沌霸主吗？”  
“谁？”  
“我就知道。”男人无奈地哼笑一声，“那些家伙总是被吹嘘成魔界的帝王，其实，唉……总之为了除掉那家伙，我进入了魔界，不过那个世界也不是咱们家的后院想走就走，于是乎……我就被困在里面了。”  
这个回答并不能使他满意，这个男人是谁？他为什么会在这里？这两个问题一个都没有得到解答。不过对方大概认为他已经解释清楚了一切，随手把笔记本丢在床上，在自己的衣服口袋里来回摸索。  
“奇怪，我明明带着的呀。”男人小声嘀咕，他站起身看了看床单被他压皱的床，依旧没找到他想要的。  
“你在找什么？”他问。  
“一支笔。”男人回答道。他走去书桌前，一个一个拉开抽屉翻找。  
看着男人为一支笔苦恼，他没有说话，在男人的视线外拿起床上的笔记本阅读起来。稍稍出乎意料的是，男人的笔记十分整齐，字迹优美有力，与他本人可谓判若两人。  
笔记的内容并不连贯，只列了一些关键词：杜玛丽岛，亚流士，混沌霸主……  
偶尔有些句子，描述与亚流士与混沌霸主战斗时他都做了什么。笔记下方划了两组计算日期的竖线，再之后是食物和武器的涂鸦，似乎笔记的主人也分辨不清昼夜了。  
没什么价值。他想，这篇笔记里没有他想要的答案，他向后翻了两页，笔记的内容变得更为丰富，但是不再是有关混沌霸主的内容，字迹也变得幼稚起来：  
妈妈让我待在这里，她说她可能回不来了。我听到了妈妈的尖叫，她关上柜子的门去找哥哥，可是她刚刚离开就传来了尖叫声，那听上去一定很痛很痛，那些怪物……撕碎了她……  
……  
妈妈还是没有回来，她不会回来了，她一定已经……好可怕，我应该出去吗？可是出去也没有人在了，我好想念她……今天的晚饭，哥哥说妈妈打算做焗饭，我本来很期待，可是，可现在……  
……  
他要打败我了，它要打败我了。  
……  
你在哪里？哥哥，别把我一个人留在这里，别那么做。  
……  
你在哪里？  
……  
维吉尔……  
“嘿！”笔记本被从他的手中抽走，“偷看弟弟日记可不是一个好习惯，再说里面也没什么刺激的内容。”  
他怔怔地看着男人，看到他找到一根快要用尽的铅笔打算在那个笔记本上涂写，一个名字跃上他的舌尖，自然而然得以吐露：“但丁？”  
男人把视线从笔记本上移到他的脸上，如梦初醒般迷惑：“维吉尔？”  
接着，那个男人，但丁的嘴巴抿成一条线，两颊充起血色，颜色冰冷的眼睛微微颤动，毫无预警地，他大笑出声。  
“哈哈哈哈你那是什么表情呀？陌生人游戏吗？‘维吉尔？’哈哈哈哈我学得是不是很像？”  
“但丁。”念出同样的名字，这次维吉尔压低了声音，但丁打了个寒颤，收起了过分的笑容。  
但丁，他的弟弟，从外表看上去已经有三十多岁，可品性依旧如此顽劣。儿时起他就让维吉尔感到头痛，现在依旧是这样，维吉尔想自己有理由怀疑以后但丁也不会改变。他看着但丁在那个旧到封皮边缘泛白的笔记本上飞快地记录下某些东西，停下，用牙齿咬那个来源可疑的铅笔尾端橡皮的金属帽，然后继续奋笔疾书。  
维吉尔环抱起手臂，阎魔刀依旧在他的手中，他问道：“你在写什么？”  
“嘘，别打断我，”但丁头也不抬地说道，“我最近记性很差，一定是魔界那些瘴气搞的鬼。唉，真亏你能在里面待那么久。”  
又一次，维吉尔听但丁提起了“魔界”。那是……对了，是他们的故乡，是他们恶魔那半血脉的源头。他抬起手，审视自己的手心与手背，蓝色的魔力在皮肤下流动，这是恶魔的力量，继承自他们的父亲，传说中的魔剑士斯巴达。但是他们并不完美，相比之下但丁的缺陷更加严重，他选择伪装成一个普通的人类生活，对自己恶魔的部分视而不见，甚至嫌恶那份力量……  
“老哥，今天是几号？”  
“什么？”  
那支铅笔离开了纸面，但丁对着维吉尔：“怎么了维吉尔？你好像心不在焉。”  
“心不在焉？我？”  
突然想起的电话铃声打断了他们，是从一楼传来的。但丁合起他的笔记本把它和铅笔一同丢给维吉尔，一丝轻快的笑容勾起他的嘴角：“说不定是莫里森，披萨的钱有着落啦！”  
说完，但丁拉开门急匆匆赶去了楼下，把维吉尔一个人留在了房间里。  
电话铃声。维吉尔试着回忆，这里怎么会有电话铃声？他们所在的房子已经形如废墟，烈火与火焰毁了他们的家，如他所见一楼只剩下残骸，这里不该有电话声。  
压下新生的疑问，维吉尔收起但丁的笔记本走出房间。在离开后的第一步他便察觉到了异样。屋外没有烟熏的痕迹，房子虽然破旧但尚且完整。到了楼梯，扶手稍有灰尘，但台阶上没有断裂的木板，他不需要留神脚下就顺利来到了一楼。  
“Devil May Cry~”  
但丁轻佻的声音传入维吉尔的耳中，他的弟弟坐在一张椅子上，翘起双腿搭在桌上，随时可能把椅子弄翻向后栽倒。  
维吉尔环视四周，这里……看上去没有得到应有的修缮。泛黄的墙面上贴着不入流的美女海报，在但丁身后是一面武器墙，上面挂着枪械，大剑以及各色魔兵器，还有……那是恶魔吗？但丁把一只恶魔钉在了墙上？  
房间里家具陈旧，摆在沙发对面的电视像是来自他们母亲那一辈人年轻时的时代，唱片机的前挡板凹凸不平，彩灯也时亮时灭，最夸张的是在客厅的正中，一张台球桌就这么突兀地插在了这里，嚣张地要绊倒每一个路过的人。  
他把这里打理的真糟。这就是维吉尔的评价，他知道但丁开了一间事务所，而他竟指望过但丁能过得很好，现在想来真是异想天开。  
“原来是你啊，唉，披萨没有了。”但丁哀叹道，他对维吉尔挤出一个微笑，继续与电话对面的人攀谈，“好啦好啦我知道，我会去的——当然，维吉尔也会去，我们不会错过这么重要的日子的。哦……她在你旁边吗？我们也爱你。”  
但丁挂下电话，惬意地伸了个懒腰，似乎把没能得到披萨钱的烦恼都丢去了一边。维吉尔走上前来，但丁的笔记本还在他的身上，在他将那个本子还给但丁前随口问了一声：“是谁打来的电话？”  
“嗯？哦，是你的儿子尼禄。”但丁放下腿，端坐起来，“下周末他就要结婚了，和那个叫姬丽叶的女孩。他打来电话要我们一定过去。”  
维吉尔顿住了，暂时忘记了将但丁的东西交还给他：“儿子？尼禄？”  
“又来了，又是那副表情。好像你不认识尼禄……似的。”  
但丁脸上的笑容凝固了，他看着维吉尔，呆呆地冲他眨着眼，嘴里呢喃着：“太年轻了……”  
“你在说什么吗？”维吉尔又靠近了一些，“但丁，你声音太小，我听不清。”  
“太年轻了。”但丁重复道，他突然站起身，隔着桌子贴近维吉尔的脸，几乎要亲吻到他。但丁并没有那么做，他只是注视着维吉尔，唇间流泻出的声音轻微地颤抖着：“你似乎……你有二十岁吗？”  
他终于开始胡言乱语了。维吉尔想，但丁为什么会问出这种问题？他毫不留情地反驳：“我是你的哥哥，而你绝对有三十岁了，为什么我会不满二十岁？”  
真是愚蠢可笑，就像但丁做过的每件事一样。明明都无法变成恶魔的姿态却胆敢开设以斩杀恶魔为工作的事务所，他就在塔顶等着这样弱小的但丁到来，把这愚蠢的弟弟打倒，从他那里……  
抢走项链？  
“三十岁……”  
恶魔猎人的手抚上自己的脸，他摸了摸自己的下巴，那里干净光洁，没有一点胡渣。接着他又低头打量自己身上的衣服，皮衣紧贴着他的身体，大敞的领口被一条束带截断，虽然这仍是一件红色的大衣，但领口和前襟是一块黑色的皮料。他的呼吸突然急促起来，维吉尔看到他脸色苍白，双眼泛红。维吉尔不明白原因，但他至少能提醒自己的弟弟：“但丁，别哭。”  
因为那根本没用。  
然而但丁再一次违背了哥哥，任由象征懦弱的眼泪滑落。他攥住了自己的领口，气息全都被抽噎打乱。  
“这就是个笑话，这么多荒诞的笑料，我竟然全都错过了。”  
“但丁。”维吉尔再次低声警告，但丁置若罔闻，胡乱地自言自语：“我还在这里……我一直都没有离开……”  
年长的半魔轻啧一声，握惯了刀柄的手扣住但丁的下巴，将他压入自己魔力的乱流中：“但丁，如果你还要继续这样——”  
“维吉尔，”突然，但丁抓住了维吉尔的手，仿佛抓住救命稻草般用力，“维吉尔，哥哥，别把我一个人留在这里。”  
这是维吉尔听到但丁说出的最后一句话。之后毫无征兆，连一丝痕迹也没有留下，只是在眨眼的间隙中，但丁消失了。

——TBC——


	9. Chapter 9

09

下午四点，阴云从北面蔓延过来，天空被染成铅灰色，仅剩的蓝色也开始发白，但丁呼吸了一口潮湿的空气，泥土的气味混合其中扑进他的鼻腔。在雨来之前他便湿透了，他汗流浃背，衬衣的前襟和后背晕开大块的湿痕，紧贴着他的身体透出肌肤的颜色。但丁解开领口的扣子，他一脚踩下去，提起酸涩的双臂，把新铲出的土扬到坑外。  
离开医院后，但丁问了将他引上这一步的维吉尔一个问题，那个让他的生活形如噩梦的问题:这世界到底见鬼的出了什么毛病？  
曾经但丁以为这会很难问出口，和一个显然违背常理而存在的男人在一起，他必须小心翼翼确保自己不会发疯。然而事实上这很容易，简单到可以在车上的闲聊中说出来，甚至是问完后但丁才意识到从自己的嘴里溜出了什么。  
当时维吉尔手握方向盘，像个模范司机那般直视着挡风玻璃外的柏油马路，坐在副驾驶位置上的但丁却紧张得要命。该把他的问题收回去吗？但丁不确定，而且比起这是否会惹恼维吉尔，他发现了自己一直不去问的另一个原因：一旦得知了真相，他就再无后路可退了。  
沉默了许久，维吉尔没有回答，但丁松了口气，可紧接着他又为自己这样逃避的心态感到懊恼。为什么要惧怕真相？找到真相，那是他的职责所在。  
“怎么了，这很难解释吗？”  
但丁尽量摆出和之前一样的轻松态度。不管他潜意识里怎样看待维吉尔，现有的摆在他眼前的事实是维吉尔依旧是个危险的男人，他杀了格鲁，杀了那个仓库里的每一个人，包括但丁自己。  
维吉尔的表情没有任何变化，反问了但丁一个毫不相干的问题，他说：“你的项链呢？”  
没有更详尽的描述，但丁却立刻明白了他说的是哪条项链。尽管感到奇怪，他还是如实告诉维吉尔，那条曾经作为生日礼物和护身符留在自己身边的项链在格鲁下葬时被他留给了他的搭档。  
“那就去把它挖出来。”维吉尔说的理所当然。  
于是就是现在的情况。在墓园里，为了找到那条他留下的项链但丁挥舞着铁铲挖开搭档的坟墓，维吉尔就站在边上看着他干这种绝对该下地狱的事。  
坑逐渐见深，如果这时暴雨下来，但丁毫不怀疑他会溺死在自己挖的坑里，他越想越生气，故意对着维吉尔的位置扬上去新铲起的土。维吉尔撤了一步，那些土连他的靴子都没沾到。他向坑里探头，提醒但丁：“要下雨了。”  
“是啊是啊，谢谢，我不用看就知道！”但丁把铁铲插进土里，抬头看向维吉尔，“所以你是打算搭把手还是继续像个混蛋少爷似的站在外面看我干活？”  
维吉尔笑了，但丁第一次见到他笑，也许他之前也露出过笑容，不过只有这次但丁才意识到他也会笑，作为一个活生生的人去展露那样自然的表情。他对着但丁微笑，一动不动，继续做他的旁观者。  
但丁嘴里叫着他从来不信的神，无可奈何地接着干活。  
这个男人，即使除去他身上那些超乎寻常的部分，他也不会是个好人。但丁这样认为，能当即调转车头，面不改色让人挖自己搭档坟的家伙说是泯灭人性都不为过。可是他还是在干这事，明天手上会磨出多少水泡他都能够想象到，因为维吉尔给了他一个足以让他接受的理由。  
“我切开了那个叫格鲁的男人。”维吉尔说，就像在谈论晚餐。  
如果有谁能证明我疯了，他最好尽快出现。但丁想。他亲眼目睹了搭档被分割，却又在之后亲自确认了格鲁死于枪击，但丁孤身一人身处于两种事实间，没有人能佐证他留有明确记忆的第一种真相，但是现在，凶手本人坦白了他杀害格鲁的手段，事情开始变得不一样了。  
雨还是坠了下来，零零星星浸到泥土里。但丁的铁铲碰到了比土坚硬的东西，他把铁铲靠土壁放下，蹲下身用手扫开细小的土块，看到了黑色的棺板。  
但丁手掌贴在棺板上内心充满了愧疚，如果杰西卡知道自己父亲的坟墓遭此对待，她肯定永远都不会原谅他。  
我会查明真相，就像你教我的那样。  
八岁时得到的红宝石项链静静地掩藏在薄薄的土下，但丁捡起它，叫来维吉尔把他拉了上去。  
等但丁上去后，维吉尔对他说：“你不把棺材打开再确认一下吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你不把棺材……”  
“不，我听清了。”但丁错愕地瞪着维吉尔，他那副平静的模样就像划燃的火柴丢进油桶，“天啊！你他妈的怎么能这么冷血？”  
两人对视着，沉重的天空翻涌起雷光，雷声轰鸣，但丁握紧攥着项链的手，即使眼前站着的是魔鬼他也要狠狠给他一拳。然而但丁没想到，这总是以绝对的力量迫使他屈服的男人没有发怒，也没有再次掷出蓝色的剑刃威胁他，维吉尔就那么看着他，轻轻说道：“那就走吧。”  
说完，他便转身离去，但丁的怒火随着浇筑而下的雨悄无声息地熄灭了。他拿起扔在地上的外套追上维吉尔，把格鲁的墓碑抛在了身后。  
他们回到车上，维吉尔扭转钥匙，开车离开了墓园。  
车窗外的雨越来越大，溅起的水花成了一层白色的雾，叫但丁看不清外面的街道，他浑身泥渍，被雨打湿的头发滴答着水珠，对着那雾气出神。是不是他已经不正常了呢？时而他对维吉尔的憎恨强烈到几乎将他吞噬，时而却对他莫名的信赖，仿佛他是自己唯一的依靠，又或者像现在这样，在一种情感滑向另一种的过程中，他的心空空荡荡。  
“我忘记把土填回去了。”但丁说，他竟然完全忘记了。  
“不会有人发现的。”维吉尔说。那听上去不像是做了坏事后的自我安慰，而是真正意义上的不会被发现，就像但丁掘开搭档坟墓的事从来没有发生过，没有发生过的事自然谈不上被发现。  
但丁靠在座椅上，他忽然想不起格鲁的葬礼是在哪一天了。那明明就是最近的事，可是在但丁脑海里却像是早已从他身边流过的河水般遥不可及。他打开收音机想驱赶混杂的思绪，车内环绕起夹着杂音的爵士乐。又或者，其实他是个瘾君子，他看到的一切异常都不过是嗑嗨后的幻觉。想到这里，但丁不是很确定瘾君子是否能意识到现实与虚幻的界限，但他并没有感受到亢奋，他什么都没感受到。  
但丁开始犯困，他打了个哈欠，然后又一个，随口问起：“我们要去哪里？回你之前带我去的那幢房子吗？”  
“不去那里，我们去你在这里的家。”维吉尔回答道。  
“哦……需要我给你指路吗？”但丁说，“外面雾好大，我不知道我们在哪里。”  
“不用，我知道位置。”  
他果然调查过我，但丁模模糊糊地想，倦意让他提不起应有的警惕。他摊开外套，盖在自己的身上，继续道：“你要去杀死翠西吗？”  
维吉尔用余光看了他一眼：“为什么？”  
但丁半阖着眼，仿佛迷雾从紧闭的车窗渗透进来，侵入了他的意识：“因为我冲你大吼大叫？”  
“那个吗？”维吉尔想起自己给但丁的警告，他轻哼一声，“已经没有必要了，我想现在你不会在这里找到她了。”  
“是吗？那就好……”但丁呢喃着，脑袋靠在玻璃上，合上了眼。

但丁意识到自己在做梦。梦中的他不过十七八的年纪，刚刚冲过澡，赤裸着上身就走了出去。  
“你在写什么？”他问。  
一个与他容貌相同的男孩坐在他的椅子上，笔耕不辍地在纸张泛黄的笔记本上书写着。那是维吉尔，他的孪生哥哥，他们自幼失散，但丁本以为他已经死了，可他昨天突然出现，顺理成章就留了下来。  
笔尖停顿了片刻，在页面上留下一个不明显的黑点，然后维吉尔安静地继续写。不被理睬让但丁感到不悦，他双手一撑坐到了桌子上，故意俯身压过维吉尔的头顶去够放在桌子另一端剩下的那块披萨。  
“但、丁。”  
这声音低沉粗粝，带着无法忽视的警告意味。但丁装傻无视了危险的讯息，三两下吃完披萨，嘬嘬手指仿佛无事发生。  
“我说老哥，你看咱们多年后重逢是不是该庆祝一下？”  
维吉尔叹息了一声，摆明是给但丁听，要他别再继续打扰自己，可是但丁偏不干，从儿时起他就是这样不达目的誓不罢休的性格。他抬起手臂，铺展开写满自己伟大计划的羊皮纸一般在空气里比划着:“你听我说，这条街上有家夜店叫钟爱星球，不知道你来的时候有没有注意到。那里周二晚上没什么客人，明天就是周二，咱们那时候去就和包场没什么两样，是不是很酷？我再去订个蛋糕，巧克力板上就写‘欢迎回来’怎么样？我想要草莓蛋糕，作为交换，巧克力板可以给你吃。”  
维吉尔放下了笔，但丁停下话头，看着他。  
“我同意。”  
“真的？”  
维吉尔点了点头，摊开的笔记本上墨迹未干，标题处仍空着，他用指尖敲了敲那里，问道:“你的名字是什么？”  
但丁奇怪地笑着，这问题就好像问他性别一样，不过他还是老实回答了:“但丁，如假包换。”  
他的名字被记在了纸上，维吉尔似乎很满意，他合上笔记本，微笑着对但丁说:“去订蛋糕吧，这次应该能成功。”

但丁在窒息之前醒了过来，他头晕目眩，刺激的味道让他想吐。他的眼前是一片白色，推开后才发现是安全气囊弹开了。  
“维吉尔……？”  
没人回应，他艰难地扭过头，车门没有打开，但副驾驶的位置上已经没有人在了。  
刚刚是我在开车吗？但丁回想不起来了，也没时间细想，因为他意识到那股刺鼻的气味是汽油味。他甩甩头想让自己尽量清醒过来，摸索着去解安全带，一切都以尽快逃离这里为先。  
当卡扣随着“咔哒”一声解开，但丁栽到了车顶上。情况比他想的要糟，车不单在漏油，还整个翻了过来。  
电影里经常又这样的情节，很快就会有火星蹦出来，点燃泄露出去的汽油，而但丁，要么在爆炸前逃出生天，要么和这辆车一起报废。  
好在现实的情况没有那么危急，但丁又一次错过了惊险刺激的部分。在车着火之前车窗被打碎了，积在地面的雨涌进车里，扑打在但丁脸上，一只手伸进来打开了车门，把险些呛水的但丁从车里拽了出去。  
维吉尔更先逃出去，接着又救了他，但丁不由自主地这样认为，可在他看清搭救了自己的人的模样之后，这样的想法烟消云散了。  
火势迅速蔓延，整个车身都被烈火吞没，倾倒而下的雨也无法阻止。有些事但丁早有预感，他选择的职业让他能够更快判断出预感何时成真，而现在，一个身材魁梧面相凶狠的陌生人出现在他的眼前，但丁躺在地上，不需要职业培养出来的直觉他都能知道将要发生什么。  
“看来我沉迷虚幻的冒险太久了。”但丁讪笑着，在爆炸和陌生人的拳头落下来之前昏死了过去。

——TBC——


	10. Chapter 10

10

“托尼，托尼？”

背角被拉开，窗外昏沉的光线落到托尼的脸上，算不上柔和。他哼唧着，声音里不无委屈：“妈妈……今天是周末，还是我的生日，让我再睡一会儿吧……”  
漫画书的一角从枕头底下露出来，伊娃微笑着摇头，托尼倔强地闭紧眼睛，没察觉到妈妈已经知道了他赖床的原因。  
“当然小寿星。”伊娃撩开儿子遮住眼睛的头发，微笑着亲吻了他的额头，“今天爸爸妈妈要出门一趟，大概晚些才能回来早饭放在冰箱里了，起来记得热一下哦，如果你能在中午前起来的话。”  
托尼突然睁大了眼睛，困倦像揉成团的纸抛到了一边，他爬起来，拉住妈妈的手不让她离开：“为什么？都说好你们会陪我一起过生日的！去年我还是在玛丽家过的生日……”  
“托尼……”  
托尼把被子踢到一边跪坐在床上，用小猫一样可怜巴巴的眼神看着伊娃，这招他屡试不爽。  
正在伊娃为难时，斯巴达过来了，他已经穿好了外套，站在门口说：“儿子，我们会回来给你过生日的。”  
“可是、”  
伊娃缓缓抽回手，捧起托尼的脸：“有坏家伙在外面捣乱，等爸爸妈妈捉住他们就会回来啦。”  
失落藏不住地在托尼的眼睛里打转，小小的肩膀垮了下去，但是坏蛋不能放任不管，不然会有更多人受到伤害。  
“那……你们保证今天和我一起吃蛋糕？”  
“我保证。”斯巴达说，总是严肃的脸上露出一丝笑意。  
伊娃举起右手：“妈妈也是。我们已经准备好你的礼物了，绝不会错过你八岁的生日哦。”  
在收到父母的承诺后，托尼勉勉强强接受了。斯巴达和伊娃对托尼说了“我爱你”，又嘱托他要乖乖待在家，之后便离开了。那一刻他多么希望自己已经长大，这样他就可以帮爸爸妈妈去抓坏人了。  
被留在家里的托尼不再困了，他抽出藏在枕头下的漫画翻了两下又放下，全然没有了昨夜让他废寝忘食的吸引力。  
没什么可担心的。他告诉自己，他已经八岁了，是一个小男子汉了，他完全能把饭热好，妈妈的花他也能照料好。更何况，他们已经向他保证了会回来。

然而斯巴达和伊娃说谎了，他们再没有回来。

冷水泼下，但丁被激醒了。水顺着他的头发流下来，沾了泥水变干后纸一样硬的衬衫又被打湿，贴在他的身上，呼吸都带着难受的潮湿。他晕眩着，过了许久才发现自己侧躺在地上，但已经不再是积雨的柏油马路，而是冰冷的，朦胧反射着水光的金属地面。流淌到地上的水汇聚，落进离他不远的排水沟里，敲打出窸窸窣窣的声响。  
模糊的记忆浮现于脑海中，但丁在开车……或许是太疲惫吧，他从医院出来，然后……他不小心睡了过去，车翻了，有人搭救了他……  
随着画面越来越清晰，但丁彻底清醒过来，冷水的寒意仿佛渗进了他的皮肤，钻进了他的骨髓。他想爬起来，但粗尼龙绳捆住了他背在身后的手又绑住了他的脚，他只能像离了水的鱼一样徒劳地扑腾。

该死！该死！但丁不知道该咒骂谁，是对他做出这种事的人还是麻痹大意的自己。  
皮鞋的鞋尖出现在但丁的视线里，那是一双崭新的皮鞋，鞋面还有没有一条折痕，鞋子的款式却像个老派的绅士，与那双鞋子相符的声音自但丁头顶响起，随和外萦绕着戏谑：“孩子，别白费力气了。”  
但丁停止了挣扎，脑袋里一片空白，他怔怔地顺着男人的鞋尖抬起头，隔着散落的头发，看着那男人的脸，瞳孔收缩，眼眶泛起红色，一层水雾之下虹膜蓝得几乎透明。那些遥远到褪色的记忆在瞬间翻了上来：年幼的他在雨里等待着斯巴达和伊娃，警灯闪烁，穿过灰色的雾和雨，那辆车停在他的家门前，身着警服的格鲁从车上下来告诉托尼，他的父母回不来了。  
斯巴达和伊娃，他们死了，格鲁也死了，而站在但丁面前的男人还活着，只是老了。他穿着得体的西装，接近白色的金色长发低垂着束在脑后，胡须修剪得一丝不苟。  
“蒙杜斯！”  
但丁咆哮着叫出男人的名字，杀意支配他的身体奋力前扑，这房间里的另两个男人立刻上前，费了好一番功夫才压住手脚被缚的但丁。  
蒙杜斯甚至没有后推一步，脸上挂着嘲讽的笑意。他抬抬手指，抓着但丁的男人中的一个把他拽了起来，迫使但丁跪在地上，另一个则撩开外套掏出挂在腰间的手枪，用枪口抵住了但丁的脑袋。  
但丁瞟了那握枪的男人一眼，轻蔑地哼笑起来，他对着蒙杜斯说：“威胁？我还以为你的手段会高明些呢！”  
蒙杜斯危险地眯起眼睛，语调却仍是不紧不慢：“说到这个，也许我只是想杀了你呢？”  
即使面对死亡的威胁，但丁的怒火也无法冷却分毫，他早已料到会有面对蒙杜斯的这天，以蒙杜斯的地位这不过是早晚的问题，而且他也绝没有大度到能放过仇人的孩子的程度。枪口戳着他的太阳穴，但丁前倾身子仰起头：“那你大可试试。”  
他们无声地对视着，突然，蒙杜斯笑出了声，好像但丁说的话很难理解似的。他摊开手：“年轻人就是缺乏耐心，你瞧，把你抓来也不容易，你何必急着送死呢？”  
“想闲谈就下地狱找你的朋友谈去吧！”  
但丁话音刚落就挨了掌掴，打得枪都偏到了他脑后。蒙杜斯轻声咋舌，他甩了甩右手，继续说道：“当初我可真是心碎了，他们有告诉你吗？哦之后你也一定知道了，自己信赖的手下是条子塞过来的卧底，最后还把我踢进了监狱，唉……”  
但丁的脸颊烧痛起来，耳朵里响着嗡嗡声，一股铁锈味混进了唾液里，而这只是开始，前一刻还自言自语的蒙杜斯下一刻就对着但丁的肚子狠踢一脚。这一下让抓着他的男人脱了手，但丁重重倒回地上，痛苦地闷哼，蒙杜斯并未就此收手，继续踢踹，一次比一次用力，嘴里怒骂着：“所以我就想来看看！他们两个的小杂种！是什么样！托尼·雷德格瑞夫！”  
当血溅到蒙杜斯的鞋上，他粗喘着停了下来，退到后面的两个手下低着头噤声不言。  
“……”  
“什么？”  
但丁瘫倒在地上，破裂的嘴唇蠕动着似乎在说什么，但他声音太轻，蒙杜斯无法听清。他蹲下身去，拉扯但丁的头发抬起他的头，凑近去听，这次他听得很清楚：“托尼·雷德格瑞夫不是我的名字，贱人。”  
蒙杜斯看着但丁，一言不发。  
吱呀的声响打破了安静，所有人的视线都被吸引过去。上层红色的铁门被打开了，但丁被遮挡着看不到来者的模样，他听到平稳的脚步声，走过金属板铺成的走道，走下裸露的楼梯，最终走到蒙杜斯身边停了下来。  
“你来的比我预想得要早啊。”蒙杜斯虚情假意地笑着，他松开但丁，站起身拍平了衣服上的褶皱。

新出现的人沉默不语，而他本人看起来也与这里格格不入。他穿着一件少见的蓝色皮大衣，上面的蛇形花纹左胸前盘绕到右衣摆末端，戴着露指手套的手中握着一把令人感到夸张和恐惧的细长东洋刀，刀鞘上还缠绕着黄色的缎带。  
蒙杜斯自然地揽住这位来客的肩膀，装出主人般友善的模样对被“邀请”至此蜷缩在地上的但丁介绍道：“孩子，来一个感人的重逢吧，见见你失散多年的哥哥维吉尔。”  
而最奇怪的是，那男人有着和但丁一样的银白头发一样的容貌。  
但丁哆嗦着没了血色的嘴唇，钝痛随着他的脉搏一蹦一蹦，可是他也不确定痛感来自何处，意识像陷入泥潭般浑浑噩噩。他感到寒冷，那份寒冷从屋顶的白炽灯投射到他的衣服上，渗透进骨头，温热的血从他的鼻子和嘴里流出去，然后寒冷取代了空缺，让他快要冻僵了。  
蒙杜斯用鞋尖戳但丁，踩着他的肩膀把他翻了过来仰面朝天。灯光晃得但丁眼睛又酸又疼， 生理性的眼泪把他的视线模糊成花白一片。  
“听着，托尼·雷德格瑞夫，你会死在这里，但是请你再坚持一会儿。哦年轻人，你就不想把你那条悲哀的性命的最后一点时间过得更戏剧性点吗？”蒙杜斯说，语气仿佛劝导叛逆期小鬼的老师似的。  
但丁听了直想笑，可惜血嘴里的血让他呛住了，他咳嗽着，把衬衣前襟染上了一片难洗的血污。在咳完之后，他抽了两口气，终于嘶哑地笑出声：“戏剧性、哈，同一出戏演两遍就没什么新鲜感可言了。”  
眼睛慢慢适应了光亮，现在但丁能看到站在他面前的两个人了。维吉尔雕像般一动不动，表情漠然，令人胆寒的双眼紧盯着但丁，视线相撞也不退让分毫，蒙杜斯则对着维吉尔摊开双手，轻笑着问：“怎么？你忍不住把剧本告诉你的小弟弟了吗？”  
抢在维吉尔之前，但丁先开了口：“省省吧，我又不是脑子被操了！不用任何人告诉我，你一定是觉得我们自相残杀才够痛快吧？在监狱里待再久，你也还是个恶心的人渣！”  
蒙杜斯脸上的笑容消失了，他叹了口气，冷眼看着但丁：“你很擅长扰人兴致，嗯？这一点你和你父亲一模一样。”  
“不过，算了。”蒙杜斯走去一旁，拉来一把椅子，椅腿擦着金属的地面发出尖锐的摩擦声，他摆正椅子，坐在上面，“预料到自己的死亡又能怎样呢？你还是会死。”

但丁嗤笑起来，空气涌进他的喉咙，肺像着火一般灼痛。握枪的男人再次将枪口对准他，蒙杜斯等待着，等但丁的笑声停下来才问:“有什么可笑的吗？还是说你仍怀有什么荒唐的希望？”  
“希望？”但丁咳了两声，“用不着‘希望’我也知道你得不到你想要的，不如你赶紧把屁股从观众席上挪开吧！”  
“为什么？”  
这次发问的不是斯巴达，而是一直保持沉默的维吉尔。

但丁扭头看向维吉尔，围绕在他身边的空气依旧肃穆凌冽，还带着浓烈的血腥味。但丁不再觉得寒冷，即使狼狈不堪又遍体鳞伤，他的看着维吉尔的眼睛却犹如晴空下的湖面。他告诉维吉尔:“因为这次他没把你塞到那身漆黑的铠甲里啊，老哥。”  
“可怜的孩子，压力太大了吗？”蒙杜斯插了进来，调笑着，“搭档被杀，未婚妻也离你而去，所以在要了结你的人面前求饶？铠甲？嗯，这时候哭着叫妈妈也没什么丢脸的。”  
在蒙杜斯说话的同时，维吉尔把手中的刀平放到地上，脱下那件蓝色的大衣搭在手臂上又捡起了刀。他一扬手，那件外套展开对着但丁盖了下去，遮住了但丁大半个身体和脑袋。  
“你在干什么？怕弟弟着凉吗？”但丁听到蒙杜斯说，玩笑般的语气下掩盖着急躁。  
维吉尔没有回答，但丁被罩在外套下看不到外面的情况，但是他听到了很多声音。椅子向后倾倒砸在地上的声音，软物割裂的声音，枪声接着液体飞溅的声音，短促的惨叫。  
然后安静了。  
撤回的脚步声带着些许的含混，像是鞋底浸在了某种浓稠黏腻的液体里。  
但丁扭动身体想把外套掀开，可就和上次他被塞进后备箱一样，很多事他还是无能为力。连带着那件蓝色大衣，一只手臂环住但丁的腰，好像他是个掉在地上的布娃娃一样轻而易举就把他拎起来，扛到了肩上。  
这一点都不好受，胃被顶压，绑在背后的手无助于保持平衡，血冲到朝下的大脑愈发的晕眩。还有上楼梯的颠簸，好像能让肋骨插进他的肺里。  
但丁不在乎那些，他咽了口带血的唾液，尽量声音清晰的说:“我得、逮捕你。”  
“我不同意。”维吉尔说。  
“你杀了那三个人，蒙杜斯和他的两个手下。”但丁木然地陈述事实。  
“你什么都没看到。”维吉尔说，“而且他们不存在了。”  
但丁没再说话，只是呻吟似的哼了两声。  
红色的门被打开，然后又关上了。

——TBC——


	11. Chapter 11

11

艾瑞丝·斯汀斯莫，她的本名叫做但丁，一个她觉得很男孩子气的名字。她看着镜中的自己，上衣是一件浅蓝色的卫衣，裤子是一条白色的运动裤，脚上是一双舒适的运动鞋。  
“太土了。”但丁评价道。  
导购员一脸苦笑，搬出那些职业的说辞夸赞但丁漂亮可爱，挑出这些衣服的维吉尔冷冰冰地说：“这才是小孩子该穿的衣服，而不是你之前把肚子都露出来的那种。”  
但丁转过身，双手叉腰，不服气地反驳道：“我已经十四岁了，早就过了穿童装的年纪了！”  
“你也只有十四岁。”维吉尔说得毫不客气。  
“在父母眼里孩子永远都长不大哦。”导购员对但丁说，然后又转向维吉尔：“先生，不如让您的女儿先看看有没有其他喜欢的衣服，我们店里刚到的新款……”  
又是推荐的那一套话，导购员熟练地挑出几件衣服拿给但丁看又在她身前比量，丝毫没有察觉到这对“父女”间微妙的尴尬。  
“那、就先拿这个还有这个……”但丁随便从导购员手里接过几件衣服，溜进了试衣间。  
五分钟后，但丁出来了，她换上了一条牛仔短裤和胸前印着独角兽图案的白色T恤。面对站在门外等待的维吉尔，她突然有些不好意思，拽拽T恤的衣摆，扭过去看被牛仔短裤包裹的屁股，紧张地问：“裤子是不是太短了？衣服的图案好像也挺土的……好像还是刚才的卫衣更合适？”  
维吉尔面无表情上下打量但丁，同时导购员正笑容满面打消她的疑虑。这时候的但丁脸上没有了相遇时的浓妆，四肢细细的，个子也不高，看上去就像一个小男孩，只有刚刚发育似的胸部能证明她其实是个女孩，但是既然她问了维吉尔意见，他就如实回答了。  
“挺可爱的。”维吉尔说。  
从那家店离开时，维吉尔手里拎着手提袋又多了三四个，但丁跟在他后面低头看着自己衣服上的独角兽，红着脸不说话。在被搭救后，这个男人似乎默许了她和他住在一起，不但如此，他还提出带她出来买衣服，虽然之前但丁就在为这件事苦恼，维吉尔替她买回来的又不太合身，但她觉得能活下来就是万幸了，怎么还好意思提这个。  
维吉尔从外衣口袋里掏出一个记事本，小一些的一本，不是他用来记录的那本。小的记事本上列了今天的购物清单，他念着：“衣服……然后是胸罩和内裤三套。”  
“对……”但丁小声地回答。事情总是不能尽善尽美，尽管知道不能奢求太多，她还是会感到失望。当一个男人带一个女人出来时，该有的是一场浪漫的约会。但丁本来是有这样的期待的，但他们真的出来后她才发现这件事不可能发生，因为维吉尔根本不把她看做女人，就像那个导购员说的，她在他的眼里只是个小孩子。  
但丁摸了摸自己睡着了似的胸部，忍不住叹了口气。维吉尔突然停下脚步，暗自神伤的但丁没注意到，直接撞到了他身上，她向后退了两步，险些栽倒。  
“你总是这么冒冒失失的。”维吉尔扭过头对但丁说。这甚至不是一个问题，好像他已经足够了解但丁了。小女孩刚想反驳维吉尔就想起了他们第一次见面时的情景。  
“也没有总是吧……”但丁撅起嘴嘟囔，她想这下好了，她在男人的心里坐实小孩子的位置了。  
这些青少年复杂又单纯的小心思当然没有传到维吉尔那边，他把记事本收起来，摸了摸闹脾气的小女孩的头，指了下他们左侧的店铺：“你想吃那个吗？”  
但丁顺着维吉尔手指的方向看去，原来那是一家甜品店，大杯量草莓圣代的广告就贴在店铺的玻璃大门上。那杯中一层叠一层的天然奶油和果酱，那对半切开环绕其上的新鲜草莓，那撒了糖霜般的“大杯量”字样，但丁出神地看着它们，咽了下口水。  
“不、我……”她视线贴在上面，艰难地吐字，“这是小孩子的、零食。”  
维吉尔有些意外：“所以你不想吃吗？”  
真是迟钝的男人呀！但丁揪着短裤侧边的金属扣拧来拧去，在心里找了一堆维吉尔该理解她的理由，比如她也是个爱美的女孩子啊！怎么能拉着她吃这种会长胖的食物？又比如，她也可能在生理期，她是这个年纪并不难想到吧？再比如、比如……  
“我想吃！”  
比如什么她也没法拒绝草莓圣代。  
好像这才在维吉尔的意料之中，他轻笑一声，向但丁伸出手：“走吧。”

坐在餐厅里，但丁静静地看着右手手腕。尼龙绳在上面留下了勒痕，之前只是杂乱交错的红色印记，有些地方在他挣扎时磨出了血，而现在淤血在皮肤底下散开，透露出紫红的颜色，勒痕随着脉搏的跳动发烫，又胀又痛。  
服务生端来了他点的餐，但丁把袖子拽上去盖住了手腕，好在现在是晚餐时间，服务生并没有给予他更多的关注。他拿起汉堡，拨开包在外面的纸两口就咬下去一半，酱料挤到指缝里他也不在意。狼吞虎咽解决掉第一个后他喝了口热果汁，然后拿起了另一个。维吉尔坐在但丁对面看但丁风卷残云般把食物塞进嘴里，而他自己那边什么都没有。在这一天的经历后，但丁有理由这么干，住院，挖墓，被绑架，他受了太多刺激，而且也饿坏了。  
“你吃吗？”但丁问，他把一个炸鸡腿递到维吉尔面前。对方摇了摇头，于是眨眼间那个炸鸡腿也进了但丁的肚子。  
不到二十分钟，但丁把所有东西都吃完了。他嘬嘬手指，从抽纸盒里抽出一张纸巾擦了擦嘴，然后把那张纸巾揉成团丢进了餐盘里。  
大概因为血从大脑流去胃了，但丁稍微平静了一些，也不再那么亢奋，只是手腕和脚腕上的疼痛依旧没有减弱，不过他觉得自己已经足够清醒了。  
也许没有。但丁对维吉尔挤出一个微笑，推开餐盘从他的座位上跑开，直奔卫生间。要说倒霉到头可能真的会攒来点运气，在这个时间男卫生间里竟然还有一个空隔间，而且但丁推的第一个门就打开了。但他来不及想幸运不幸运的问题，他跪倒在地，喉咙一紧，对着便池把晚餐全都吐了出去。  
清空的胃抽缩着，酸液翻搅，像是要烧穿胃壁。但丁手扶着马桶，恶心的感觉一阵一阵地往上涌，他又吐了一次，但这次什么都没吐出来。确定不会再吐后，他从地上爬起来，按下冲水冲走了呕吐物，摇晃着离开了隔间。  
来到洗手池前，但丁拧开水龙头先俯身去漱了漱口，嘴里的酸味消失后他感觉也好些了。而后他又洗了手和脸，头发在所难免被打湿了。他抹了把脸，把碍事的湿头发向后拢，抬起头来看到了镜中自己脸色惨白，双眼泛红的憔悴模样。  
但丁并不脆弱，但是他没有自己想象的那么坚强。  
“要走了吗？”  
不知何时起，维吉尔到了但丁的身后等待，从镜子里看他已经穿好了外套，还帮但丁也拿上了。  
但丁虚弱地抬了抬嘴角，脸上的血色又少了一分，他用一贯的调侃语气说着:“我有一大堆问题要问，但是眼下，除了赶紧回家冲个澡我什么都不想干了。”

维吉尔与艾瑞丝·斯汀斯莫相遇后的第五年。  
他们依旧住在那幢老旧的房子里，但丁马上就要过她的二十岁生日了，头发也早已回到了天生的白色，可是与如今亭亭玉立的她不同，维吉尔似乎一点变化都没有。  
午后，但丁躺在沙发上头枕维吉尔的大腿，后者正在看一本书。大概又是诗集一类的吧，即使维吉尔教会了她识字，她依旧对这些书提不起兴趣。她举起手，挨个看过自己上周刚做的指甲，底部已经露出新长出来的部分，她哀叹一声:“会不会等我成了走不动路的老奶奶，而你却变成小孩子了呢，本杰明？”  
维吉尔的视线没有从书上离开，给了但丁一个看似完全不相干的答案:“我的外表不是一成不变的，只是在这里是你看到的样子。”  
“所以你还有另外一面？不为人知的一面，我就知道！”但丁对维吉尔发动了突袭，双手在他的肚子和腰上挠来挠去，“快点交代！让我看看你真正的模样！”  
又一次，维吉尔以沉默应对，他瞥了但丁一眼，什么都没说。见自己自讨没趣，她扫兴地咂咂嘴坐起身，看了眼时间，那点小小的不愉快瞬间消失了。  
“完蛋了，又要迟到了！”  
但丁慌慌张张地跳下沙发，三步并作两步跑回二楼自己的房间，手脚并用换好衣服，拉开化妆包稀里哗啦把里面的化妆品倒在床上，对着粉饼自带的镜子用五分钟化完妆，顾不上把东西物归原位，又同样火烧火燎地跑出了房间。她可不能再迟到了，打工的餐厅的老板说她再迟到就可以收拾东西走人了。  
跑回一楼，但丁抓上外套顾不上穿就要出门。这时候维吉尔倒是没再看书了，他靠在楼梯口，环抱着手臂看但丁手忙脚乱，很明显带着笑容。  
“哈，哈。我就知道你是故意不提醒我的。”但丁干笑着说。  
“你知道我的看法。”  
是的是的，我听得耳朵都快起茧子了。但丁心里抱怨着，从一开始维吉尔就不同意她出去打工，说那不是她该做的。不过就像维吉尔无视她的问题一样，她也从来不理维吉尔对她工作的评价。  
提上鞋子，但丁问：“晚饭吃什么？还是我看着带回来吗？”  
“随意。”维吉尔说。  
但丁点点头，离开了他们的家。  
和维吉尔住在一起已经有五年了，但丁知道他喜欢看书，讨厌低俗笑话，喜欢蓝色，没什么特别讨厌的颜色，喜欢冷兵器，对枪械颇具微词，但除此之外也没有更多了。五年来，维吉尔从不主动向但丁透露自己的事，有时甚至会刻意回避。尽管他否认他在那么做，可但丁也不是木头人，她是一个敏感的，青春期的女孩子，再微小的细节都别想逃过她的眼睛。  
维吉尔到底是从哪里来的呢？他为什么要救自己？之后又为什么要照顾她？这些但丁都不知道，她可不相信一个人会毫无目的地接近另一个人，就拿她自己来说，她会留在维吉尔身边是因为……她坚信自己爱上那个男人了，这不是小孩子的一时兴起，也不是她把别的什么错当了爱情，如果有什么是命中注定，那她爱上维吉尔一定是其中之一。然而维吉尔的态度却让她捉摸不透，他究竟还是把自己看做小孩子，还是随着她的成长开始意识到她也是个女人了呢？或者其他的？  
或许那个笔记本里有答案。那个老旧到纸张都泛黄的笔记本维吉尔总是随身携带，不时还会记录些新的东西进去。但丁问过他那个笔记本是什么，他只说是备忘录一类的东西。曾经有一次，趁着维吉尔睡觉的时候她偷偷翻看了那个笔记本，里面档案似的记录了很多人的信息，但又不像真实存在的人，偶尔还会出现职业是恶魔猎人这样明显超现实的人。比起档案，这笔记本更像是作家用来记录灵感的，然而维吉尔也明确说过他不是作家，这让但丁更加困惑了。  
她没来得及把整本都看完，原本她计划着以后再看，但维吉尔大概是发现有人动过他的笔记本了，那之后但丁再没逮到偷看的机会。也许只能寄希望于时间了吧，总有一天维吉尔会告诉她原因。不过眼下，她离迟到越来越近了。

离开快餐店，维吉尔和但丁上了车，这自然不是他们离开医院时的那辆，不过但丁也没有在意细节的心情。  
路灯已经亮了。但丁坐在副驾驶的位置上，总觉得车里有股汽油味，他闻着胃里不是很舒服。维吉尔把车窗打开一半，风吹进来，车里的气味似乎散掉了一些。  
“之前你的问题，关于这个世界。”  
但丁仰靠在座椅上，让头枕撑住脖子，声音有气无力：“嗯……能之后再讨论这个吗？”  
他没想到的是，维吉尔很干脆地拒绝了他。这个一直保持着神秘的男人单手握着方向盘，空出来的手拉开大衣，拿出了之前但丁在甜品店见过的笔记本。  
“在我告诉你我能说的之前，你先看看这个。”维吉尔说，都没看但丁一眼就把那笔记本丢给了他。  
还真是叫人怀念的无情。但丁忿忿地想着，他的身体就像泡了水的棉花，光是换个姿势就让他感到难以抗拒的疲惫，可能他需要的不止是冲个热水澡了。他拿起那个笔记本，摸了摸衣服口袋，很可惜手机已经不在了，没办法，他只好打开了车里的灯。  
借着昏黄的灯光，但丁翻看起那个旧的没散架就算是个奇迹的笔记本。在打开它之前，但丁不明白这有什么意义。甜品店那次他已经知道了里面记录的是什么东西，只是不清楚那些笔记是为什么会被写下，当时的他坚信那是维吉尔列的受害者名单。而当他真的亲自去看时，浸到纸张上的墨迹仿佛一道晴天霹雳。  
“这、这些都是什么？”但丁不可置信地加快速度翻着记事本，“这都是你干的吗？”  
记在里面的内容的确是一个个陌生人的资料，有的详细有的模糊，但在那些记录之间，几乎每一份都有涂抹的痕迹，那些文字被钢笔涂划的根本无法辨识，就像是在刻意隐藏某条信息一样。在“恶魔猎人但丁”的那份记录里，最后一页甚至干脆被撕掉了。  
维吉尔关掉了灯，但丁诧异地看着他，不充足的光线让他的视线里都是噪点，但他依然能看出身旁男人罕见的困顿。  
“的确是我做的，但是……”维吉尔顿了顿，晃过的路灯照到他侧头看着但丁的眼睛，“我已经不记得自己为什么那么做了。”

——TBC——


	12. Chapter 12

12

维吉尔与艾瑞丝·斯汀斯莫相遇的第八年。  
但丁系着围裙端盘子已经是一年前的事了，现在的她基本过上了三点一线的生活：家，录音棚，甜点店。等忙完新专辑，大概又能缩减成两点一线，不过当然了，这只是她的美好愿望，她的经纪人蕾蒂绝不同意。  
维吉尔一回来就看到但丁双腿架在桌子上，举着一张纸后仰着靠坐在椅子上。他脱下外套，问但丁：“又在研究歌词吗？”  
“嗯……比那个更难，”但丁放下腿，铺平那张纸，“我在想该怎么回答这些问题，蕾蒂说我可不能搞砸。”  
“你之前说的电台节目？”  
“没错。”但丁叹了口气，趴倒了。  
作为一个新人，但丁还没做好让大家认识自己的准备，虽然第一张专辑卖得不错，但是她不觉得自己的故事有什么好说的。童年时父母双亡，靠卖身养活自己，那段不光彩的职业生涯结束于一场谋杀，然后就一直和救了她的杀人犯住在一起。但丁倒是不介意如实讲出自己浑浑噩噩的少年时期，那些都是微不足道的小事，十四岁之前她就懂得怎么编自己的故事了。真正让她头疼的是，她该如何描述她和维吉尔的关系？  
在那张纸上，但丁在每个问题下面都写了大概的答案，唯独关于维吉尔的那部分被空下了，显然维吉尔本人也发现了这点，他拿起那张问题清单看了看，对苦闷的但丁说：“取掉这些问题不就好了。”  
但丁弹簧似的弹了起来：“那不行！”  
她一把抢回问题纸，磕磕绊绊地说谎：“这些问题、必须回答，蕾蒂是这么说的，电台是不会对我这种没什么背景的新人留情的！”  
其实根本不是那么回事，电台节目的主持人和蕾蒂是老熟人了，不会问为难人的问题，至于维吉尔说的那部分，其实是但丁自己补充进去的。  
维吉尔没有怀疑但丁，至少表面上看是那样的，他指着“与维吉尔的关系”那条向她建议：“家人，朋友，或者房东，如果你担心穿帮，提前通知我就好。”  
“那也……不行。”但丁固执地说。与其说是不行，不如说那些不是她想要的答案。  
维吉尔看着她，就像严厉的老师在恶作剧穿帮的学生。但丁的目光飘去了别处，但她就是不肯松口。其他问题编什么故事都无所谓，唯独这个问题，她自己认可的答案就只有一个，而且她早就不是十几岁的小女孩了，维吉尔不可能不知道那个答案是什么，如果他真的不知道，那他就是天底下最笨的男人。  
在这场无声的对峙中，维吉尔先开了口：“那就写‘恋人’吧。”  
听到男人说出那个自己期待已久的词，但丁恍惚了片刻。她在自己大腿上掐了一把，疼得她眼泪差点掉出来。确定那不是梦后，但丁全然忘了她标榜自己是成熟女性这回事，兴奋的尖叫声就要掀翻天花板：“真的吗？真的吗！我可以那样写吗！”  
维吉尔脸上没什么表情，他低头轻咳了两声：“有什么问题吗？”  
他只这么轻轻问了一句，没等但丁回答就走开去摆他带回来的晚饭了，如果不是中途撞到台球桌上，但丁说不定还能相信他就是随口一提。  
害羞的家伙，但丁想，然后才反应过来原来维吉尔也会害羞。她坐回椅子上拿起滚到桌子边缘的圆珠笔，看着“与维吉尔的关系”那个问题忍不住傻笑起来，在下面写上了他们都认同的答案。

站在家门前，但丁习惯性地按了门铃，但这次没有人来应门了。是他尴尬地笑了笑，摸索自己的衣兜，然而钥匙和他的手机一样不翼而飞，大约是被蒙杜斯绑架那会儿一起被处理掉了吧。  
“好吧……”但丁推开两步，走去窗户前，果然也是紧闭的，“砸自己家玻璃应该不会有人抱怨吧。”  
他脱下外套包住右手手臂，摆开架势，在用手肘击撞玻璃之前维吉尔叫住了他。但丁仓促地站住，看他举起手中的刀，拔刀出鞘。  
“喔！不至于吧！我还不想把整扇窗户都换掉——”  
但丁话还没说完，维吉尔对着他家后院快速劈了两刀，一道纵劈一道横劈，在空气中划出一个十字。那道透明的十字散发出蓝色的光，先是膨胀，然后向着四边裂开，仿佛一层看不见的薄膜被切开了一般暴露出里面的血肉，只不过切口里并不是一片血肉模糊，而是一片漆黑且望不到尽头的混沌。维吉尔收起刀，兀自走进了那道切口，身影消失其中。  
看到这样异常景象的但丁愣在原地，他原本都快忘记那些幻影似的蓝色剑刃了。  
从屋里传出的敲击声让但丁回过神来，他合上因为惊讶张开的嘴循声望去，突然就从窗户的另一边看到了维吉尔扳着的脸。  
那一刻但丁差点惊叫出声，心脏有那么一瞬间都停止了跳动。他抚着胸口，看维吉尔在屋里指那个正在闭合的切口，似乎是在让他从那里进去。  
那把刀不止能切开人，还能切开空间的吗？但丁想着，撇撇嘴，稍微平静下来后抱怨地自言自语：“你就不能提前通知我一声吗？”  
穿过那道“门”，但丁进到了自己的家中，之后那道切口消失了。  
好些天没人在家，屋子里弥漫着一股发霉似的味道。但丁打开灯，推开躲过一劫的窗户，在一个深呼吸后终于再次面对维吉尔：“好了，是时候跟我说说到底是怎么回事了。”  
“在你把自己洗干净之后。”  
但丁眨眨眼，像是听了个荒诞的笑话。在维吉尔不容置疑的目光下，他抬起胳膊闻了闻，然后就后悔这么做了。  
“你不是也……”但丁看向维吉尔，把话又咽回了肚子里。经历了一天的波折，维吉尔身上还是干干净净，大衣上连一粒灰尘都没有。不过想来也正常，毕竟墓是但丁挖的，揍是但丁挨的，没什么理由维吉尔会跟他一样灰头土脸。  
“知道了知道了，等我梳洗打扮好咱们再来谈终身大事吧。”嘟囔着，但丁走开了，他把维吉尔一个人丢在客厅，没有酒也没有咖啡。  
来到卧室，但丁打开衣橱翻找换洗的衣服，从最底层翻出居家服之后，他突然意识到了什么。打开另一个衣橱，接着是床头柜，梳妆台，还有床下，但丁全都翻了个遍，房间乱成一团，他什么都没找到。  
卧室的门开着，维吉尔象征性地扣了扣，他扫视过一片狼藉和坐在床上发呆的但丁，平静地说：“我告诉过你的。”  
但丁一动不动，木然地呻吟了一声：“是啊，只是我没想到……”他停下，摇摇头，“算了。”  
从那堆衣服里，但丁随便捡了两件，一声不响地离开了卧室，在靠近维吉尔时刻意别过头躲避他的视线。  
在卧室里，只有但丁的东西，那些属于翠西的全都没有了。衣柜里的裙子，梳妆台上的化妆品，一样都不在了，没留下一点痕迹，仿佛一开始就没出现过。  
浴室里，花洒里喷出的只有冷水，浇打在但丁身上让他发抖，但是他并不在意，把洗发水挤在手掌里揉搓两下，然后在头发上揉满泡沫。每一次回想自己遇到维吉尔之后的遭遇都让但丁心烦意乱。在回到家中之前，但丁还可以说服自己最近的经历只是有些离奇，谁也没证明过这世界上不存在超自然的力量，或许他只是不小心被卷了进去，当一切结束，他还是要回到现实生活的。然而家里缺失的那部分让他彻底明白，他以为的现实生活才是不存在的那个。  
关于翠西的痕迹就那么消失了，似乎但丁和她从来都没有相遇过。他想起第一次见到维吉尔的那天早上，格鲁在车里问过他是否考虑清楚了结婚的事。在但丁的记忆里，当时的他笃定地说那就是他想要的，可是现在他却觉得无比荒谬，或许翠西是他的朋友，就像蕾蒂那样的朋友，但他从她身上回想不起丝毫对爱人的爱意，他要如何与朋友结婚？又或者，如何与一个素未谋面的女人结婚？  
冲洗干净后，但丁关上水用毛巾简单擦了擦身体，套上随便拿到的灰色卫衣和白色运动裤后离开了浴室。外面的空气迎面扑来，冲了个冷水澡的但丁没招架住，结结实实打了个喷嚏。  
至少感冒病毒还是很真实的，但丁抽着鼻子想。  
客厅的灯亮着，但是没有维吉尔的身影，但丁有些奇怪，向里侧的餐厅跟厨房张望，同样没看到那个男人。难道说他也一走了之了吗？想到这种可能，但丁没来由地气恼起来，虽然不久前他还会为了从维吉尔身边逃走而选择跳车。  
没等但丁细想这究竟是怎么回事，他听到了声响，是从卧室传来的。走过去一瞧，维吉尔还在，不但如此，他正在叠那些被但丁翻乱的衣服。  
“你不用管这些。”但丁说。  
“如果你在指望精灵出现帮你打扫的话，”维吉尔把叠好的衣服垒起来，环视四周剩余的部分，“别做梦了，从来没有那种精灵。”  
听到如此残酷的现实，但丁的脸烧得通红，他上去拉住维吉尔：“我也没说那种话吧！我会收拾的，我自己！”  
丢下一团乱的房间，但丁硬是把维吉尔拉回了客厅，拍拍沙发给他指定了位置，自己则去厨房，打开冰箱寻找能拿给客人的饮料。拿来两罐好不容易找到的番茄汁，但丁递给维吉尔一罐，对方兴趣缺缺地抬手去接。  
“等等，”但丁故意又拿开了番茄汁，“这里是我家，所以不需要你来操心。”  
说完他又觉得自己说得好像有点太严肃了，他只想让维吉尔知道自己不是需要父母叫起床的小孩子，但那么直白说出去就像贼喊捉贼。至少但丁固执地如此认为。于是他刻意用轻松的语调说：“除非你的名字也写在房产证上，比如和我结婚。哈哈，啊……”  
听着像冷笑话。  
“我们确实结过婚，很久以前的事了。”维吉尔还是拿走了番茄汁。  
对于对方没有让自己冷场，但丁多少有点感激，他打了个响指，笑着说：“不错的尝试。”  
但是维吉尔没有笑，也没解释什么，只是瞥了但丁一眼，似乎有些无奈。直觉告诉但丁最好别再继续这个话题，拿着自己的番茄汁乖乖坐到了维吉尔的对面。  
那本笔记再次出现，但丁不自觉捏紧了手中的易拉罐，目不转睛地盯着它。  
维吉尔看着旧笔记本，摩挲它皮质的封面，缓缓开口：“我知道你会有很多问题，每次都是如此，但我还是再告诉你一遍，在我说完之前不许问任何问题。”  
但丁点点头。  
“那么首先我能告诉你的是，”维吉尔拿起笔记本，用它指着但丁，“我是从你手里得到它的。”

——TBC——


	13. Chapter 13

13

6月15日，但丁结束了他为期一个月的休假，返回警局正式复工。他刚在自己的位置上坐稳，背后突然砰一声响，彩条和亮片飘飘洒洒落了他一脑袋，在他白色头发的衬托下显得格外扎眼。  
“欢迎回来，大英雄~”  
蕾蒂握着空的礼花筒，笑容满面。但丁缩着肩膀，就像一只受惊的兔子，但这只是一个开始，在蕾蒂之后，其他人也掏出早已准备好的礼花筒，接二连三的砰声，但丁被那些彩纸淹没了，而在动手的人之中，甚至有他们的局长莫里森。  
“我们都很想念你。”莫里森有力的手掌搭在但丁的肩上，脸上满是宽慰的笑容。  
但丁傻兮兮的干笑两声，还没等他说出话，围着他的同事分站到两边空出一条小小的通道，一个红头发的拉丁裔年轻女人端着一块蛋糕走了进来。女人面对但丁有些羞涩，偶尔视线对上就立刻撤开，她伸出手把蛋糕递到但丁面前，声音意外的娇嫩：“欢、欢迎回来，雷德格瑞夫先生……”  
“谢谢……”但丁接过蛋糕，蛋糕上面插着三只蜡烛，切成两半的草莓堆在奶油上围成了一圈，纯白的奶油上用草莓酱画了三只眼睛，细而尖的蜡烛底座直插瞳孔，巧克力酱在正中写着“致RGPD的大英雄”。  
“谢谢……”但丁又说了一遍，他看着三只红色的眼睛，“你们真是……太亲切了。”  
披着光辉的英雄吃掉了半颗草莓，然后没再吃一口。

上午剩下的时间，但丁调查清楚了警局的“变化”，到了中午蕾蒂问他要不要一起吃午餐，他婉言谢绝了她的邀请，一个人溜出来，钻进了一个生意冷清的咖啡厅。  
咖啡厅提供的午餐实在难算美味，热量也不够支撑下午的工作，今天的但丁并不介意这些，这里很清净，而且他的同事也不会选择这里。尽管如此，他还是等了五分钟，确定没有人跟踪也没有其他可疑的迹象之后才拿出那个旧笔记本跟一支他随身携带的钢笔。  
服务生端上黑咖啡，但丁喝了一口，有些烫嘴，不过确保了他是清醒的。他找到笔记本里空白的一页，拔开笔帽，在下笔之前顿了一下，问还没走远的服务员要来了一张空白的点餐纸。  
蕾蒂。他在那张轻薄的白纸上写下好友的名字，又在下面写上另一个名字，露西亚。之后是更多名字被列了出来:格鲁、翠西、蒙杜斯。  
在每个名字的后面，但丁分别罗列了几个词用斜杠区分他的认知和“实际”情况:  
蕾蒂——赏金猎人/同事  
露西亚——陌生人/同事  
格鲁——一周前死亡/二十年前死亡  
翠西——未婚妻/陌生人  
蒙杜斯——被维吉尔砍杀/被但丁击毙  
但丁停下笔看着这份简单的名单，烦躁油然而起，他又喝了口咖啡，又苦又涩。  
根据但丁上午短暂的调查，他发现在这一周间他周遭的人和事被更改的面目全非。蕾蒂一毕业就进了警局，是但丁一直以来的搭档。露西亚，那个红发女人，她是两年前从杜玛利调过来的，偶尔会和但丁一起工作。格鲁死于二十年前的一场枪战，当时他为了保护斯巴达和伊娃而殉职，未婚，无子女。翠西从未在但丁的生活里出现过，蕾蒂完全不知道她是谁。蒙杜斯，一个月前但丁调查与其无关的案件时，意外在一座废弃仓库遇到了他和他的数名手下，双方发生交火。望风的蕾蒂听到枪声赶到时蒙杜斯已经被击毙，他的手下要么伤亡要么逃离了现场。但丁胸前中了一枪，幸运的是被他当做护身符的项链替他抵挡了子弹，再加上那一枪射的并不准，但丁最终躲过一劫。  
“英雄……”但丁呢喃着，所有人都以为是他杀死了罪行滔天的蒙杜斯，当他试着回忆，害死他父母的仇人中枪倒地的画面无比的清晰，仿佛烙印在他的大脑里，所以他成了英雄。  
但丁放下笔捏了捏鼻梁，阻止自己再去回想那些异常，记忆里像是埋进了陌生的种子，当他在意的一瞬间，那些种子就会生根发芽，根须蔓延滋长，原来的记忆都成了养料。既然记忆的真实性已经无法保证，他独自查证的内容便不该写进笔记本里。但丁把他写了字的纸对折起来夹到了笔记本里，决定在跟维吉尔核实后再考虑是否该记录下来。  
说实话，但丁没想到维吉尔会直接把这个笔记本交给他，尤其在听他说过那些故事之后。  
“我是从你手里得到它的。”  
维吉尔突然告诉但丁一个他闻所未闻的事实，即便但丁觉得他准备好了，听到这个还是恍惚了片刻。就他所知，那个笔记本他只见过一次，当时他正郁郁寡欢地吃着草莓圣代，维吉尔拿出它对但丁进行了好一番盘问。  
之后，维吉尔又拿出了另外三样东西，一把黑色的改装手枪和相同款式一金一银两串项链。但丁认得这些东西，那把枪上刻着他的名字，还往他脑袋里送了两枚子弹。这肯定就是那把枪！但丁确信维吉尔用它杀了自己两次！他差点都忘了这回事了。那两串项链，银色的那串是但丁卖了半天力气，从前搭档的墓里挖出来的，但愿他不会因此下地狱。另一串金色的……和他那串看上去是一对。  
根据维吉尔的讲述，他在衣橱里发现了但丁。比现在的但丁似乎年纪更大一些，肤色也更加苍白，维吉尔从他那里第一次见到如今与他如影随形的笔记本。那个但丁接起了一个电话，之后不久他便凭空消失了，只留下了那个笔记本和一把改造过的枪。在他消失前曾说过，“这就是个笑话。”  
没等维吉尔明白他是何用意，整个世界开始崩塌。就像破碎的镜子，白色的光穿透裂痕抹消了一切，和但丁同样消散而去，将维吉尔掷入苍白的虚无。没有边界，没有方向，没有任何存在。  
那种虚空并不漫长，在下一次眨眼时，一切又恢复原状。或者说，看起来是那样的，一样的房子，一样的古董电话，唯有但丁不见踪影。  
“找到我。”维吉尔的脑海里盘旋着声音，他无法叙述那是什么样的声音，也许是男人，也许是女人，也许稚嫩，也许苍老，它只激起涟漪却无法留下独特的印记，但他清楚地知道，那是但丁的声音。  
他拿起笔记本，拿起那把枪，踏出房门去寻找但丁。不论如何，他总能找到，而且从来不是刻意为之的见面，在小巷里，在书店里，在公车站牌前，维吉尔会在不经意间与但丁相遇。渐渐的，他发现了一些规律：  
发现但丁的房子是每一次寻找的起点。  
第二，笔记本，金色的项链和刻着“托尼·雷德格瑞夫”这个名字的黑色改装枪一定会在他身上。  
第三，他一定能找到拥有银色项链的但丁。  
“我希望你能明白，我是与你相关的人，而非随便什么裹挟你的陌生人。”维吉尔解释道，很明显他看到了但丁难看的脸色，“项链对我来说也是一个保障，我从来没弄错过，但保险起见，毕竟有时你看上去完全变了个样。”  
但丁单手托住脸颊。好极了，他想，为了证明我是我，我挖了待我如亲人的格鲁的坟墓，等我和那些被我踢进监狱的家伙做室友时，肯定没人敢惹我。“冷血雷德格瑞夫”，绝对响亮的名号。  
显然维吉尔不认为自己有安抚但丁的责任，也不担心但丁会突然失控袭击他，于是继续他的故事。  
在最初的摸索后，维吉尔使用起了但丁留下的笔记本，用它来记录自己遇到的每一个但丁。他们千差万别，在维吉尔找到他之前永远想不到他会是街头的流浪汉还是城堡里的国王。不知不觉间维吉尔也受到了影响，在某一次寻找之后，他决定忘记一些事，具体是哪个契机导致他做此决定，他已经不记得了，涂改过的笔记本把线索掩盖了起来，确保他找不出线索。可即便如此，但丁的结局从来都没有改变过。  
“我的结局？你是指突然消失吗？”但丁还是没忍住问出了口。维吉尔没有回答，也再没有后续的故事，但丁不确定是因为自己不按他说的做提前发问，还是因为他也只能说这么多。  
虽然不足以解开所有的疑惑，可这些对但丁似乎已经足够了。在维吉尔亲口告诉他这些之前，他隐隐约约猜到了一部分，与他近来遭遇情节相似的电影但丁都看过好几部，放到他的生活中却让他反应不及了。  
服务员把但丁点的草莓圣代端了过来，但丁吃了一口，味道还是像他第一次和蕾蒂来时蕾蒂评价的那样，一股肥皂味。感谢肥皂味，因为它不会有人想到但丁躲在这里。他想了想，拿出罗列名单的纸条，在背面又写了几个词：平行世界，但丁，维吉尔。然后就像一个写不出剧本的编剧一样盯着那三个词发呆。维吉尔没有明说，依照但丁听来的，他认为维吉尔就像一个在不同时空里穿梭的旅行者，出于某种原因他陷入了困境，即他无法回到自己的世界也无法在其他世界留下。他遇到的每一个但丁都有可能是打破这种困境的钥匙，而目前来看，他还没有用对过那把钥匙。  
把自己比作钥匙，这感觉还真奇怪。但丁尽量理性客观地去看待这件事，这个记录着其他世界的他的笔记本可不是白白得来的，在维吉尔将它交到但丁手里的同时，还委以他重任。至少但丁那么认为。  
确定维吉尔无意再说关于笔记本的事之后，但丁试着消化那些内容，但显然当时的他像一块点进水里的干海绵，一时半会是无法恢复了。不过他至少能确定，维吉尔需要他，所以他壮着胆子问了另一个问题：“为什么现在才告诉他？一开始就把这些都说清楚不是能避免很多不必要的麻烦吗？”  
维吉尔异常平静，好像他一早就知道但丁会这么问，他说：“我不是没试过，但结果都不太理想。直接告诉你的话，你会崩溃，而我又会回到那栋房子里。”  
但丁摸着下巴，要这么说似乎很有道理，毕竟维吉尔只是对他念了一串名字他就躺进医院了。上来就把那些科幻小说似的东西塞过来，但丁怀疑自己会和警局里那台终于下岗的老电脑一样，突然黑屏，然后开始冒烟。按照这个思路想，但丁突然意识到一个问题：“但是你的登场方式一点都不平缓吧！把整个城市都搅得乌烟瘴气人心惶惶，第一次见面还……总之上来被爆头绝不是什么平常事，更不用说你还这么干了两次！”  
比起被告知有平行世界存在，死而复生绝对更容易让人发疯。在友好合作前，有些旧账还是不得不翻，被锁后备箱里还以为身处地狱可不是那么容易迈过去的障碍。  
本以为即使是按维吉尔的秉性，也总能换来一声道歉，可惜但丁还是太理想化了，维吉尔直白又理所应当地告诉他：“那只是一种手段。你总是会被超乎常理的东西吸引，越是不合理你就会越快出现在我面前，就像蛾子和火的关系。这是我的经验之谈。”  
听了这种解释，但丁有理由相信绝大多数的他也问过维吉尔这个问题，不然他怎么能一点都不愧疚？之前他好像也说过厌烦了之类的话，估计自己能问出的问题都被总结出标准答案了吧？这么想着，但丁莫名火大，那可都是他真真切切关心的问题，是他那份独一无二的经历换来的疑问，结果答案维吉尔早就能倒背如流了。  
“那你为什么又突然决定告诉我了呢？”  
这次，维吉尔好像被问到了。他顿了两秒，看了看他的那罐番茄汁，缓缓开口：“你说‘因为这次他没把你塞到那身漆黑的铠甲里啊’……”  
“嗯？……啊，是啊……”  
但丁想起自己确实说过这样的话，当时的他势在必得，现在却忘记自己为什么会那么说了。和艾瑞斯那次一样，灵光一现，之后就再抓不住一丝痕迹了。  
“那、之后该怎么办？”但丁赶紧岔开话题，直觉告诉他在黑色铠甲上纠结对他们两个人都不是好事。  
维吉尔也同意他的看法，但丁有绝对的证据，在维吉尔的脸上浮现出罕见的微笑，这是一件超常规的事。  
“顺其自然。但丁，继续你的生活，做你本职的工作。”  
但丁眨眨眼，难以置信地皱起了眉头：“说了半天你是要我当什么都没发生过吗？”  
维吉尔的眼神一下冷了下去，灰蓝色的眼睛好像在说“我费口水解释这些是为了什么”。但丁缩了缩脖子，安静地喝自己的番茄汁，心里小声抱怨，就好像一本艰涩的书，维吉尔翻过几十遍，而自己只看了一两页，跟不上节奏有什么可诘责的。  
“没关系，你总是这样。那就让我更简单地告诉你，”维吉尔面无表情地把笔记本推到了但丁那边，“拿上这个，解开谜题，雷德格瑞夫警探。”  
说完，他还机械地挤出了一个大大的笑容。  
咖啡厅里唯一的客人打了个寒颤，咬着圣代的勺子把纸条又夹回了笔记本里。这是他职业生涯里接到的最棘手的案子，刨除掉语焉不详的部分，这还事关他的性命，就算他的世界再糟糕，他也不想突然“消失”。  
但如果维吉尔平安回去了，会偶尔回来看看他吗？  
但丁望着窗外，人来人往却没有一个人在此驻足。胡思乱想也没有结论，但丁打算今天回去后问问维吉尔本人。拿定主意后，但丁又点了一份芝士蛋糕，他不相信这家咖啡厅的餐点里没一个对得起顾客舌头的。

——TBC——


	14. Chapter 14

14

维吉尔与艾瑞丝·斯汀斯莫相遇的第十三年。

但丁戴着栗子色的假发，墨镜足够遮住她半张脸，自从去年最火的电影用了她的歌当主题曲，现在这已经是她出门最基本的伪装了。一开始她和维吉尔都不觉得这有什么必要，但经历过被路人认出来围堵在快餐店，最后只能从后门溜出去的事之后，但丁接受了名气带给她的负担，但凡迈出家门就一定会把自己标志性的白发遮起来。奇怪的是，从来没人能认出维吉尔，但丁把这和十三年来他都没多出来一条皱纹并列为维吉尔身上的维吉尔未解之谜。  
“为什么我会被认出来？我只是四处走走，写写文章，没人会从铅字知道我是谁。”维吉尔说。  
但丁挽着他的胳膊，不赞同地直摇头。她对维吉尔写的第一个故事还留有很深的印象，故事的主角是一对恶魔和人类生下的双胞胎，他们一直在争斗，明明深爱对方却无法传达，导致彼此之间的裂痕越来越深。那个故事至今没有结局，那对兄弟究竟会决裂还是会重归于好，但丁等了四年也没有等来答案，而维吉尔也很少谈起那个故事。她终于忍不住问起时，维吉尔只是说，他也不知道那一切会如何收场。  
他肯定知道，但丁有预感，哥哥或者弟弟，他们的固执会将自己推向深渊，只是她无法确定会是谁先走到那一步。可既然维吉尔不愿意说，她也不好再追问，因为她还记得在他们相遇的第一个晚上，维吉尔说过他有一个弟弟，可这么些年来，她从来没有见过维吉尔的弟弟。  
“哦！”  
但丁的目光突然被路边的玩具店吸引，那是一家在全世界都有连锁店的玩具店*，但丁小时候就一直渴望拥有一对摆在橱窗里的玩具手枪，可她最后到底有没有得到它们呢？现在她已经记不清了。现在，蓝色的招牌再次呼唤她，门口的卡通长颈鹿轻语着：过来吧孩子，你会在这里找到快乐。  
“维吉尔，我们进去看看！”  
维吉尔还没看清那是一家什么店就被拖了过去，当时离他们的电影开始就只剩下三十分钟了。一进店，一个温和的女性店员走了过来，询问但丁孩子多大，男孩女孩之类的问题，但丁托住下巴：“这个嘛……”  
“但丁。”维吉尔把但丁拉到一边，食指敲了敲自己的手表，提醒她时间。店员没有忽略维吉尔，以同样的热情把那些问题又问了他一遍。  
“不，我们不需要。”维吉尔说。  
“你不能这么说。”但丁反驳他，头一扬，好像生气了似的跟在店员后面听她推荐玩具。维吉尔跟过去，他们看过了玩具熊，遥控车，公主娃娃，他再次提醒但丁电影放映的时间，这次但丁干脆不理他了。  
转了大概十分钟，维吉尔已经开始烦躁起来了，但丁挑选那堆五颜六色的积木，好不容易选中一盒又摇摇头放回去，转头看那些毛茸茸的小兔子和它的小房子，他意识到但丁根本没有明确的目标，他们是在白费时间。  
“但、”  
“天啊！是但丁！”  
玩具店里的另一个客人突然尖叫，他的声音立刻吸引了其他客人，甚至原本路过并不打算进来的人的注意，连一直保持职业微笑的店员都瞪大了眼睛。透过墨镜，但丁呆呆地看着维吉尔，她动了动嘴唇，无声地惊呼，不过她仍没忘记她的问题：“瞧，为什么他们就认不出你呢？你连帽子都没戴。”  
维吉尔当机立断，攥住但丁的手腕推门而逃，路人们冲她尖叫，问她要签名，谁都没注意到她手里还拿着穿宇航服的猴子。  
五分钟后，但丁靠在小巷的墙上，喘得上气不接下气，整个肺都好像在烧。维吉尔站在她旁边，气定神闲，头发都没掉下来一绺。  
“我……我……”但丁咳嗽了两下，“我上次、跑这么、这么厉害，还是咱们刚见面那次。”  
离他们第一次相遇已经过去了十三年，在过去的日子里但丁总会提起那天，她似乎不认为那是段恐怖的经历，而是把它当成了一个纪念日。期初维吉尔并不能理解，但丁并不会说太多自己过去的事，当时还是一个孩子的她遭受了太多痛苦，但是她谈起那一天的时候，没有鲜血和恐惧，有的是一个她说不倦的，老套的英雄救美的故事。久而久之，维吉尔也习惯了，但丁从来就是这样的性格，这么多年来他渐渐学会了如何应对。  
“如果你和我直接去电影院，就不会有这样的事了。”维吉尔面无表情地说，他看了眼时间，显然他们没法准时赶到了。他脱下自己的外套，给满身是汗的但丁披上，顺便拿走了那只猴子。一只丑到古怪的猴子。维吉尔抬起一边眉毛：“而且你现在27岁，不是14岁，我以为玩具店已经没法从你那里掏出钱了。”  
但丁扶着膝盖，不满地小声咕哝着：“那只是现在，再过几个月他们就能明目张胆抢我的钱了……”  
“什么？”  
“我是说啊！维吉尔你这个笨蛋，我们都住在一起了难道你还没发现吗？”  
维吉尔被骂的莫名其妙，他们马上要错过电影，手里拿着一个没付钱的丑玩偶，这到底是谁导致的？为什么他反而要被说成笨蛋呢？但丁在不讲理时也是向来都不含糊的。维吉尔压着火，单手夹着那只蠢猴子，问：“我该发现什么？”  
但丁盯着维吉尔，气息稍微平缓，脸还是红得像圣代上切开的草莓。她抿起嘴，拉低墨镜，碧色的眼睛瞧了瞧小巷的两边，为了即将说出的秘密，她万分谨慎，却也藏着同等的，甚至更多的喜悦。她冲维吉尔勾勾手指，维吉尔有些无奈地凑了过去，但丁贴到他的耳边，声音柔软又甜蜜，她说：  
“我怀孕了。”

听到门锁扭动的声音，但丁坐在沙发上探出头去，看到进来的人后他拿出了含在嘴里的棒棒糖，问道：“你去哪里了？”  
维吉尔脱下外套，走去与厨房给自己倒了杯水。但丁又问了一遍，这次他的声音似乎被听见了，维吉尔端着水杯停在茶几前，安静地看着但丁。但丁不自在地往后缩了缩，即使他们现在住在同一屋檐下，他也不能轻易忘了维吉尔又多么恐怖。不过话是这么说……但丁把棒棒糖塞回嘴里，顶到一边，伸手去拿维吉尔手里的东西：“你买一个月亮猴*做什么？这是你花钱买来的吧？不是抢的吧？”  
“月亮猴？”  
“……就是你拿回来的这个。”  
维吉尔低头看了眼他手里的玩偶，一个穿宇航服的猴子。  
“原来是叫这么名字吗。”他含糊地哼了一声，把月亮猴扔到但丁怀里，“给你了。”  
但丁一阵手忙脚乱，他拿起那猴子，还是他小时候见过的那么丑。真想不到我的房客送我的第一件礼物这么有“新意”。但丁哼了一声，把月亮猴丢到一边，从沙发上起来，看维吉尔只喝了一口水就放下了水杯，好像并没有解释自己行踪的意思。  
算了，但丁耸耸肩，他又没有监视维吉尔的许可，反过来想，维吉尔还能回来就不错了，万一他终于意识到自己杀人是在犯法，畏罪潜逃一走了之就麻烦了。不过但丁并不认为自己是在包庇罪犯，因为那些命都算到蒙杜斯头上了，蒙杜斯的命又算到了但丁的头上，每一项都证据确凿。  
“对了，”但丁拿来自己的包，从里面取出了维吉尔给他的笔记本，“这个还你，拿着它让我很难集中精神。”  
维吉尔看着那本向自己递来的笔记本，没有任何反应，好像根本不知道这个笔记本是什么一样。但丁抖了抖那个笔记本，玩笑似的说：“也许你该在封面上写上名字，要是我有一个一样的笔记本，我打赌你会搞混，就像电影里拿错手提箱的桥段一样。”  
“嗯？啊。”维吉尔轻声呻吟。  
但丁奇怪地歪头看他，说真的，他到底是去了哪里？为什么回来后就一副魂不守舍的样子？还没等他问出口，维吉尔拿回了他的笔记本，似乎又恢复了，他把笔记本快速翻了一遍，皱着眉头问但丁：“什么都没有，你没在上面做任何标记，确定要还我吗？”  
“啧啧啧，我可是个很细腻的人。”但丁摇晃着手指说，又从包里拿出了个文件夹，把它也拿给了维吉尔。维吉尔把它拆开，里面有一份笔记本的复印件，以及其他文件，似乎是相关的资料。  
但丁挺着胸，笑容在他脸上洋溢，那对湖水似的眼睛映着维吉尔身影，闪烁着细小的光。维吉尔把文件夹贴到但丁的胸上：“你是等我夸你‘做的很棒’吗？”  
但丁一时语塞，他从维吉尔手里抽回自己一下午的工作成果，忿忿地辩解道：“你总是这样想太多吗？我才不在乎你怎么想！我只是告诉你进度，还有，我对这个案子很认真！”  
“好吧，认真的雷德格瑞夫警官，”维吉尔拍了拍但丁肩上并不存在的灰尘，“请问你调查的怎么样了？”  
但丁清咳两声，一本正经地说：“不得不说，这个案子十分棘手，目前为止我已经了解到——”  
咕噜噜噜噜——  
两人四目相对，又是一阵轰响。但丁按住了自己的肚子，尴尬地笑着：“呃……我觉得我们可以边吃晚饭边讨论。”  
维吉尔同意了，虽然他的轻笑让但丁觉得自己又遭到了与付出不对等的对待。  
他们都不会做饭，原本但丁以为维吉尔是会的，毕竟他看上去无所不能，但人无完人，维吉尔坦言他唯一会的就是把从冰箱里拿出来的食物放到微波炉里加热。因为这个，但丁打开了他除了同事就是快餐店电话的手机通讯录，他上下滑动屏幕，从泰餐到日式料理，久久拿不定主意，他先维吉尔征求意见，对方随口说了句“那就吃披萨吧，你不是最喜欢哪个吗？”  
“我可不记得跟你提过我喜欢吃披萨……”但丁小声嘀咕着，越是知道维吉尔了解自己他就越觉得别扭，不过他还是按维吉尔的意见给披萨店打去电话。  
和以往不同，电话没有很快被接起，但丁没太在意，也许是披萨店恰好在没人在电话前，他不是那种斤斤计较的客人。在等待的时间里，但丁想起了自己回家时在院子里看到的，问维吉尔：“那辆福特野马是你的吗？告诉我是你租来的，我就没见你开过同一辆车两次，我不想失主找上门。”  
维吉尔从报纸后露出脸：“你在说什么？”  
“一辆红色的福特野马就停在我家院子里。”但丁说，“你回来时没看到吗？”  
看维吉尔茫然的样子，但丁相信他真的没有注意到。他扶住额头，果然他想的没错，维吉尔心不在焉，不然怎么会注意不到院子里多了辆车？  
维吉尔放下报纸，起身要出门查看，但丁想说等下一起去，可这是披萨店的电话接通了，对面用带着意大利口音的英语问他需要什么，他便先把注意力放到了晚餐的披萨上，没有立刻反应过来。  
“嗯……一份披萨，还有……”  
一辆不属于他们两个任何一个人的车怎么会这里？  
“哦，不要橄榄，不要在披萨上放橄榄。口味？口味……”  
这总不能是一件礼物，谁会给警察送这样的礼物？要说惊喜的话，今早警局同事们准备的那份就够了……  
但丁看着维吉尔打开门。“欢迎回来，大英雄~”蕾蒂这么说。其他人也这么说，但丁是杀了蒙杜斯的英雄。真是可笑，明明维吉尔才是他们所说的那个英雄，但真相只有但丁一个人知道了。  
那么蒙杜斯，最后竟然以那样的方式……  
“……”  
但丁终于意识到了，当他明白过来的瞬间，冷汗流过他的脊背，身体冻住了一般无法动弹。他的视线依旧追随着维吉尔，看他逐渐靠近那两车。不行、不行！但丁强迫自己的身体行动，追了出去。  
“维吉尔！”  
然而，他还是慢了一步，维吉尔在他尖叫着喊他的名字的同时拉动了车门把手，但丁的世界瞬间被灼伤他的红色吞没。  
然后陷入了一片漆黑的死寂。

——TBC——

*就是玩具反斗城  
*月亮猴强哥，辐射4里能捡到的玩偶。我爱捡垃圾。


	15. Chapter 15

15

终于，他们打败了妄图夺走父亲力量的阿卡姆。人类无法驾驭的魔力鼓动，膨胀，仿佛一条硕大的黑色蛆虫，背弃了妻女的阿卡姆凄厉地叫着，黑泥从他的身上剥落，似乎他仍无法理解为什么自己化身恶魔，得到了力量，结果却一败涂地。  
一切都消散了，斯巴达的力量回归平静，阿卡姆从魔界的大门前坠回了人间，蕾蒂舍弃自己的名字，了结了仍执迷不悟的父亲。  
但丁撑着叛逆，显露出些许疲倦，这一夜确实让他累坏了，特米尼格塔和它的居民们显然不懂得待客之道，塔里的楼梯修建的也不像是为了让人来拜访的。不过好在这些都结束了，现在只剩下一下一些细枝末节的问题。  
斯巴达大剑静静地躺在干枯的黑泥里，两串红宝石项链陪伴在它的身边，维吉尔去捡起了它们，但丁把胳膊搭在叛逆的剑柄上，毫无防备地看着维吉尔这么做，无意上前抢夺。当那把属于父亲的剑被他掌握，维吉尔能感到近乎无穷的力量。没有善恶，没有欲望，只有压倒性的力量。在这份力量面前，维吉尔几乎战栗，他体内恶魔的血液为之沸腾，人性的欲念为之垂涎。占有这份力量吧，让它为我所用……  
“维吉尔？”但丁轻呼。  
维吉尔默不作声，提着斯巴达大剑走向但丁。他拿出银色的红宝石项链，宝石的表面扭曲地映着他的脸，年长的半魔冷笑一声，将它抛给了但丁。  
“唔喔！”但丁慌乱地接住，叛逆摇晃着险些栽倒，他张开手一看，是他的项链。  
“被力量反噬，这就是渺小的人类妄图驾驭强大力量的下场。”维吉尔冷冷地说。  
但丁收起了自己的项链，无所谓地说：“就别浪费时间说风凉话了，小丑捅出的大窟窿还等着我们处理呢。”  
维吉尔瞥了但丁一眼，对方冲他摊手。血液里翻腾的亢奋趋于平静，他以兄长的口吻说：“但丁，你也该学会为自己取得的胜利振奋，别让这些看上去都很轻松。”  
“哦，哦。”但丁把叛逆背到背后，张开手臂，给了他的哥哥一个大大的拥抱，然后拍拍维吉尔的背：“和你一起，解决这场灾难确实非常轻松。我是说，我没有小瞧胜利的意思，但是今晚本该是咱们吃蛋糕庆祝团聚的！还说好了草莓都归我！提起来还是这么叫我火大，现在几点了？我还特意让店员在蛋糕上写了日期，这下彻底作废了。”  
“这时候你想的只是写错时间的奶油蛋糕？”维吉尔无奈地敲了敲但丁的脑袋：“你还真是个小孩子，扣好你的大衣扣子吧，小孩子露出多少肌肉都没用。”  
但丁吃痛地叫着，捂住头顶抗议：“搞清楚，你跟我同岁，就大几分钟没立场这样说我！再说现在还不到庆祝的时候吧？”  
的确，现在要安心还为时过早。被强行打开的魔界大门就在他们的身后，放任不管，魔界里沉睡着的真正恐怖的东西迟早会撕破那道裂缝，侵蚀人间。摆在他们面前的有两个选择：  
“是跳进去，踢爆恶魔老大的屁股，”但丁冲着空气击拳，然后又摆出扫兴的样子拉上了大衣的拉锁，把脖子都遮挡了起来：“还是咱们就用老爹的方法，把门再关上？”  
这个问题在维吉尔看来并算不上问题，在他们收到阿卡姆的请柬时他就决定了该怎么做。维吉尔走到通往魔界的大门前，悬崖的边缘，将斯巴达大剑立于身前。他告诉但丁：“以你我现在的力量，还不足以与蒙杜斯抗衡，贸然闯入魔界只会白白搭上性命，即使侥幸活下来……”维吉尔顿了顿，“封印大门是唯一的选择，母亲的仇迟早会报，但那必须是在我们准备好的时候。”  
深渊里散出阴冷的空气，无尽的黑暗闻上去像腐烂的木头和烧过的煤块，迷雾之下，恶魔交叠，涌动着诡异的浪潮。维吉尔冷眼看着那些可悲的东西，他要将它们与人世隔绝，他的脚步绝不会向他们迈进，但他止步于此，完成封印后何去何从他完全没有考虑过，连闪念之间对前路的窥探都没有。  
封印不会是一个简单的工作，维吉尔大致确定大门被打开的程度，要封印必须尽快，不然以他和但丁现在的实力，很快就会束手无策了。  
但丁走来他的身边，与他一同望向悬崖深处混沌的另一个世界，但他似乎没有专注于此，就只是看着，表情像木偶一般呆滞。维吉尔并未在意，他把魔剑立在原地，转身去往悬崖的另一端，要封印尚未完全打开的魔界大门光靠他们不行，还需要那个黑头发巫女的血，那女人应该还留在塔顶。  
“但丁。”见弟弟迟迟没有跟上，维吉尔停下脚步，“但丁，快点，我们去找阿卡姆的女儿。”  
叛逆闪着凄冷的光，但丁站在悬崖边凝视着深渊，下面涌上的风柔弱地摆动但丁的大衣衣摆。维吉尔折回但丁身边打算把他拉走，而但丁在维吉尔握住自己手腕时，干哑地开了口:“……这就像真的一样。”  
浑浊的河水击打着脚底的岩石，飞溅起的水打湿了维吉尔的靴子，他攥紧但丁，红色的皮革在他泛白的指节下发出最后一声叹息似的摩擦声。  
但丁任由维吉尔要捏碎骨头般用力，空洞的眼睛仿佛结了冰的海。维吉尔注视着他，陈旧的笔记本就在大衣内侧，那是维吉尔从来都随身携带的东西，此时此刻他突然涌起了一阵冲动，它就如骇浪耸立，把他盖在遮天的阴影之下。那冲动以神圣的声音命令他，撕掉那笔记本吧！把那些“但丁”都抹去，毁掉所有虚假的证据！让这一切属于你，没有人会知道真相。  
——不。维吉尔抵抗那声音，他竭尽所能，他绝不会那么做。笔记本被他的手臂死死压在大衣下，不论如何他都不会破坏这从躲在柜子里的但丁那里得来的东西，他必须……必须……  
“这里，这个世界，还有我……”  
维吉尔是如此渺小，他被卷起，被吞没，纵使他留下证据般存在的笔记本，但他绝无法否认:  
“但丁，”维吉尔几乎愤怒，“这就是真的。”  
他被掩藏在冲动下的私欲说服了。  
为什么不？为什么他必须毁掉这个世界？没人知道下一次会不会成功，既然当下如此完美，为什么不让它延续下去？  
维吉尔越来越笃定，他们在这里是恶魔和人类的孩子，他做了合理的选择，没有任何漏洞，这凭什么不能是真实？  
“这就是真的。”他又重复了一遍，没有犹豫，掷地有声。  
但丁笑了。维吉尔不知道但丁会这样笑，或者因为他向来视而不见。但丁的笑容那么苦涩，那么悲凉，仿佛落在手上的一片雪花，晶莹剔透，独一无二，却脆弱到听不完一声赞叹。  
“是啊，如果这一切都是真的……”  
白象牙抵着但丁的太阳穴，枪口遮盖在散乱的白发下。维吉尔看着他手指搭上扳机，竟然什么都做不了，身体公然违背他的意志，如铸了铁般无法动弹。在最后一刻，但丁又恢复了他的明媚，如金子般灿烂，他对维吉尔仿佛儿时那样天真烂漫，眉眼间含着笑:  
“如果这一切都是真的该多好啊，哥哥。”

灼热的爆裂，潮湿的硫磺味，火舌蔓进扭曲苍白笼罩下的天空。但丁听到自己的呼吸声，他失去了方向，仿佛灵魂与肉体错位，仿佛他正沉入海底又好像被抛到了高空。他的视线被撕裂，他无法判断远近，似乎只是一道残影，那张与他如镜中照应出的脸竟是错愕且愤怒，在逐渐被黑暗浸染的腥红中被烙印进了他的虹膜。  
然后，但丁睁开了眼。他口干舌燥，消毒水的味道熏呛着他的鼻子，等眼前的黑白的噪点消退，眼泪缓解了酸涩，他发现自己面对的是乏味的白色天花板。一支小小的夹子夹着他的食指，心电仪静谧地画着平稳起伏的线。  
但丁慢慢意识到了自己身在何处，但是为什么？他试着回忆，银白的枪口在他眼前晃过，可他从来没见过那把枪，它与维吉尔黑色的那把如此相似，只是有些细微的差别，为什么他会对一把自己没见过的枪这么熟悉？甚至是……当他回忆，他甚至可以想起刻在枪身上的文字以及不易察觉的拼写错误。  
“但丁？”  
熟悉的声音自但丁身边传来，打断了他的思绪。他艰难地扭动脖子，视线狭窄的令他不适，他不得不侧过去更多才看清那人的模样。  
“莫里……森？”但丁艰涩地叫出男人的名字，只有他一个人在。  
得到回应，莫里森先是欣喜，但他的笑容只到一半就变得复杂，似乎是惊恐，可又难以言明的心碎。他沉默半晌，离开病房去叫来医生。  
空气潮湿的黏皮肤，百叶窗间隙透出隐隐的凉意，但丁试着爬起来，扎进骨髓的尖锐疼痛把他牢牢钉在了床上。不一会儿，医生赶来，那是一个戴眼镜的中年男人，身材消瘦，看到但丁想离开病床立刻喝止了他：“不要乱动！你想让缝好的伤口开裂吗？”  
“伤口？”但丁茫然地重复，他依旧无法想起自己为什么会躺进医院。  
莫里森与医生交换了一个眼神，摘下帽子压在胸口，眼神躲闪着，很抱歉地说：“但丁，怀特医生与我是老朋友了，我们打小就认识，对于他的技术我绝对有信心。当我接到电话时立刻要求怀特医生接手，我敢保证，他尽了十分的力，整个手术无可挑剔……”  
但丁打断了他：“莫里森，别绕圈子了，直接说吧。”  
莫里森欲言又止，似乎在希冀着但丁能自己发现。怀特医生沉重地叹息，他站了出来，取出放在但丁床边的一沓X光片，举起一张让灯光透过。但丁也可以看到那张X光片，模糊的轮廓里，骨头仿佛聚拢的白雾，一些细小碎片白的不透底色，零星地嵌在骨头的缝隙间，其中一块几乎填满了左侧的眼眶。  
“手术取出了所有碎片，你很幸运，这些碎片没有伤及要害，只要好好做康复训练，你有很大机会恢复如初。”怀特医生说着，取出别在胸前的钢笔，指着接近脊椎的一块碎片。  
“但是，有些事……我们也无能为力。”钢笔顺着脊椎向上，怀特只看着他手里的X光片，缓缓把钢笔停在了左眼眶上。  
“啊。”但丁干涩地呻吟。他盯着那块醒目的白，现在他知道为什么会迟一步发现莫里森在自己身边了。

——TBC——


	16. Chapter 16

16

失去一只眼睛并没有给但丁带来太大的麻烦，或者说和其他事情比起来，这一点不便对他来说就显得微不足道了。  
因为那场爆炸，但丁又被迫休假。在此期间他没能像个在电影中段受挫的男主角一样调查清爆炸的真相，把犯人绳之以法，是蕾蒂和露西娅帮他完成了这件事。因为但丁杀死了蒙杜斯，新上任的家族头目便派人来给他报仇，据说那个新头目这么做纯粹是为了树立威信，就算当初但丁没有“下手”，蒙杜斯也活不长久了。  
警局里人人都知道真正的犯人是谁，他们却从没能抓住那个神秘的新头目，送进监狱的只有被推出来的替罪羊。即使是在家族内部也没有几个人知道他的模样，有传他是蒙杜斯的养子，也有人说他是曾经专门提蒙杜斯干脏活的“粉刷匠”，不论如何他都得到了曾经叱咤风云的老毒枭的青睐，只是由于某种原因，其他家族成员对他十分排斥，甚至是蔑视。  
出院的前一天，但丁收到了一份礼物，晶莹剔透的水晶盒子装着一颗和他失去的那只眼睛一模一样的假眼。没人知道它是如何出现在但丁枕边的，莫里森说他会派人去查，但丁没有拒绝，不过他能猜到是谁送来的。  
但丁并不确定那是不是梦，在他不得不接受自己只剩下一只眼睛的那天夜里，一个黑影悄无声息地从窗边的黑暗中现身，在身后留下一道细长的影子。  
“你不该在那时出现。”那声音带着难以言喻的愤怒，似乎在责备但丁的鲁莽草率。  
但丁不再心怀畏惧，相反，他出离的愤怒。诚然，发现那辆车的问题为时过晚，他冲进院中仿佛是自投罗网，但即使再给他一次机会他也绝不会坐视不管。不该在那时出现？但丁不能允许，即使他是……他……  
“再见了，但丁。”那个声音再不曾出现，而但丁躺在病床上，连一根手指都无法动弹。  
但丁拆开那份礼物，怀特医生帮他把那枚精美的假眼珠安进了空荡荡的左眼眶里。他明明是知道谁送来的，却无论如何也无法想起那个人的模样了。

维吉尔与艾瑞丝·斯汀斯莫相遇的第十三年。  
尽管但丁说没有必要，但维吉尔仍坚持举办一场隆重的婚礼。  
“会来很多人的！”但丁强调。  
维吉尔无所谓地哼声，他给半数宾客都安排好了座位，正在研究另外一半的人际关系。  
这根本不像他会做的事，但丁想，可是她自己呢？蕾蒂帮她挑的那条婚纱她在梦里都会梦到。但如果维吉尔说不行的话……但丁认为她应该再努把力。绞尽脑汁，她又找了诸多不该办婚礼的理由，比如婚礼总是比想象中喧闹又无聊，比如一个当红歌手的婚礼可能引来意想不到的是非，再比如……  
“你必须当着所有人的面吻我！”  
终于，维吉尔叹息一声放下了圈圈画画的笔，单手托着下巴注视但丁。他没有责备她的无理取闹，就那么直直地看着她，慢慢吐出融化般的呼吸微笑起来。  
“但丁，但丁……”维吉尔赞叹着，伸手将围在他身边叽叽喳喳的人揽入怀中。  
一开始但丁还会不情愿似的扭动两下，不一会儿她便安静下来，维吉尔把脸埋进她的秀发间，嗅到淡淡的橙花香气。  
“我以为你会很期待我们的婚礼。”  
但丁纤细的手指在维吉尔环抱着自己的手臂上摸索，仿佛情窦初开的少女般腼腆。她背对着即将成为她的丈夫的男人，不曾面对他。与维吉尔在一起的时光对曾经那个无依无靠的小女孩奢求不来的，有一个爱她的人，光是做出这样的幻想就令她感到幸福，而现在，她将要与这个爱着她的男人交换誓言，共度余生，这对她来说太过完美，完美到让人害怕这一切只是一场梦，等醒来时发现原来都是一场空。  
“维吉尔，我很紧张……”但丁怯怯地说，她这些天既兴奋又害怕，亢奋到想要呕吐。在她眼中，维吉尔总是成熟可靠，任何问题都能轻松摆平，但是这次例外，当她透露出些许之后，维吉尔将她像孩子一样举了起来，这突如其来的举动换来了但丁一声惊呼。  
“放我下来啦！”但丁叫着，晃动着自己悬空的小腿，这让她觉得自己是个小孩子似的，“维吉尔！”  
这时她才发现，虽然他的容貌依旧没有一丝改变，但维吉尔早已不是当初她遇到的那个冷酷男人。他会对但丁柔和又温柔的微笑，那笑容甚至有一点点傻气，不知不觉间他就成了一个沉浸在蜜罐里的男人，而这样的男人总是傻里傻气的，好像除了他的爱人外其他都不重要。  
“但丁……”他感叹着，把被他捧起的但丁紧紧拥入怀中，紧到她快要不能呼吸，“你不知道我有多么期待在婚礼那一天亲吻你，让全世界知道从此你就是我的妻子。”  
贴着维吉尔的胸膛，但丁能听到他的心跳，那么有力又那么快，把他的心意毫无保留地传达给了她。这叫但丁突然有些害羞，却要装着不在乎地小声说：“你还是刻薄一点吧，说种这话都不像你了。”  
在维吉尔的脸上依旧荡漾着幸福的笑容，他告诉但丁：“我说的句句属实，如果要让我隐瞒就是另一种残忍。”  
但丁抬起头来，对上那双灰蓝的眼睛，从第一刻起她就无法抗拒：“那、你保证永远不会抛下我？”  
这个要求又任性又孩子气，但丁可不想维吉尔这样看待她，可是她怎么能忍住不去说呢？  
“我保证，我不会离开你。”  
维吉尔没有犹豫，但是但丁能感觉到他为此下了莫大的决心，似乎他为此放弃了某样不该割舍的东西，只是但丁没有机会知道那究竟是什么。

戴着那只漂亮的假眼珠，但丁出院回家调养。他很庆幸自己只是没法再看3D电影了，除了阴雨天让他有种假眼要在眼眶里生根的错觉外，生活中没有产生太大的不便。在他重新返回警局后，蕾蒂跟露西娅以及一个穿制服的新人在他家为他办了个小小的派对，庆祝他康复，同时祈祷上帝保佑他至少今年别再住院了。  
与两位女士一起前来的新人相当沉默寡言，在她们和但丁说起接任蒙杜斯的那个混蛋时，他一言不发，只顾着打量自己的大拇指和膝盖。但丁问蕾蒂他究竟是谁，无所不知的蕾蒂告诉但丁他是被莫里森派来她手下干活的，来自一个没听说过的岛屿，名字叫做……  
“尼禄？”但丁诧异地小声惊呼，那个叫尼禄的新人扭头奇怪地看着两人，不过也没太在意，立刻又躲到他们之外的世界去了。  
真是奇怪，为什么一个有着罕见白头发的男孩要叫“黑色”呢？他又没有被装在黑色的、那身骇人的……一个模糊的轮廓浮现在但丁的脑海中，可是他看不清它的模样，明明应该是很熟悉的东西，平时放在记忆的角落随时能够拾起， 现在却无迹可寻了。  
……我真的见到过它吗？  
“据说是因为他被发现时是用黑色的布裹着的，身上有没有其他东西，所以就叫尼禄了。”蕾蒂低声解释道，“还有更多，你要听吗？”  
但丁被从思绪中拉出来，玩笑地说：“真是你的一贯作风。”  
蕾蒂和露西娅带来的酒很快被喝了个干净，作为新人的尼禄被派去再买些回来，但丁表示他也要跟着一起去。  
“这、这怎么行呢？”露西娅倏然起身，紧张的声音磕磕绊绊，“不能让主人去，还是我跟着去吧！”  
但丁把她又按回了沙发上：“我可不是那种让客人跑腿的主人，而且我对这附近最熟悉啦。”  
“可是……”  
“可别因为我少了一只眼睛就过分溺爱我哦~”但丁冲露西娅眨了下眼，这位他并不熟识的同事瞬间恍惚得仿佛被灌了迷魂汤。蕾蒂在一旁偷笑，拿走了最后一块披萨。  
外面夜色已深，不知道是不是受那场事故的影响，街区的街道上没什么人，只有两三个肆意挥霍着青春的高中生聚在便利店门口商量怎么骗店员相信自己已经到了合法饮酒年龄。  
“要不是你一头白发的话，大概也会被当成未成年吧。”但丁对尼禄说，在货架前漫不经心地挑选啤酒。被他这么评价的尼禄抓了抓不自在地他有些长了的头发，低声反驳：“你不也是一样。”  
很不幸，他们的距离还没远到但丁听不到他的喃喃自语，作为一个半年内躺进医院三次的前辈，但丁忍不住想戏弄一下这个“害羞”的新人。  
“我相信你也知道在我身上到发生了什么倒霉事。”但丁说，装出严肃的模样，刻意压低了声音：“说吧，你这么个突然出现的家伙接近我是有什么目的？”  
尼禄的动作明显僵了一下，他低骂了一声，把什么搞砸了似的。但他终归没有选择逃避，今晚第一次在但丁面前挺起了胸膛：“既然如此，我也开诚布公地讲吧。在我入职前从新闻上看到了你，我看到你和我一样的发色和瞳色——”  
在尼禄说出“新闻”时但丁就开始走神，这个毫无征兆到来的年轻人让他无法挪开视线。那张稚气尚存的脸显现出俊朗的轮廓，雪白的头发衬得他的眼睛无比湛蓝，如果但丁是女人的话，大概瞬间就会坠入爱河了吧，但他为另一种感觉夺走了注意。和他在得知尼禄的名字时一样，强烈的既视感网一样笼罩了他，越束越紧。  
到底是在哪里？但丁确信他曾见过和尼禄，可那究竟是在哪里？

维吉尔与艾瑞丝·斯汀斯莫婚礼当天。  
婚礼的前一天还在下雨，第二天却彻底晴了，仿佛上天为他们送上的祝福。但丁穿着纯白的婚纱，她面对着换上礼服英俊的惊人的维吉尔，兴奋在她胸口鼓动，她几乎就要哭出来了。  
在神圣的教堂里，牧师引导他们说出对彼此的誓言，他对着维吉尔：“你愿意娶这个女人吗?爱她、忠诚于她，无论她贫困、患病或者残疾，直至死亡。你愿意吗？”  
那双犹如寒冰的灰蓝眼睛早已融化，如水一般温柔：“我愿意。”  
接着，牧师又面对但丁：“你愿意嫁给这个男人吗？爱他、忠诚于他，无论他贫困、患病或者残疾，直至死亡。你愿意吗？”  
这一刻，但丁已经等了太久，从十四岁他们相遇那一刻起就开始了等待，可当它到来是却又显得这么突然。她被注目着，被等待见证，这时她才发现自己并不那么在乎这些，直至死亡，她唯一想要的就是与维吉尔，与她爱的这个男人在一起。往后的人生在但丁眼前快速略过，他们会恩恩爱爱，她腹中的孩子长大成人，与他爱的人相遇，她和维吉尔逐渐老去，最终他们的墓碑在夕阳下相依。  
“我愿……”  
“我反对！”一个男人突然站了起来，他大叫着，在被人寻到方向之前，两声巨响在教堂中回荡。  
但丁不能理解发生了什么，客人们开始尖叫，维吉尔突然把她的手攥得好紧，惊愕地看着她，温热又酸涩的感觉从她的腰侧蔓延滋长，贯穿了她的胸腹。  
“维吉尔？”她想要扯出一个笑容，询问骚乱的原因，可是她没有这么做的力气了。但丁低下头，红色的花在纯白的婚纱上绽放，汲走了这具身体养分，使得她迅速变得苍白。  
多数宾客惊恐地四散而去，台下持枪的男人在控诉但丁背叛了歌迷时被蓝色的剑刃刺穿，一把又一把，即使他淹死在自己的血里也没有停下。十字架的光辉下只剩下但丁和维吉尔，她倒进维吉尔的怀里，鲜血染红了他的礼服。  
但丁依着维吉尔，维吉尔在她耳边呼唤，她听不清究竟是什么，不过他的声音让她心安，他的怀抱温暖得让她想要就此安睡。 模糊的视线中但丁似乎看到一道幽蓝的光，神圣之所裂开了漆黑的缝隙，她的身体变得轻盈，温度从指间流逝，那一刻时间仿佛停止了，闪念间便是永恒。  
啊，维吉尔，我爱你、忠诚于你，无论贫困、患病或者残疾，即使到了死亡。  
我愿意嫁给你。

…………  
……  
“但丁？你有听我说的吗？”  
白发的青年在但丁面前打了两个响指。他惊醒般震颤，目光重新在这青年熟悉的面孔上聚焦，低声呢喃：“尼禄……”  
“没错，还是我。”尼禄说，“所以呢？看在咱们这么相像的份上，你对我的亲生父母是谁有头绪吗？”  
但丁沉默片刻：“也许……”  
模棱两可的答案对尼禄来说似乎是个不小的鼓励，他冷漠的伪装以肉眼可见的速度剥落，露出他原本的模样：“真的吗！他、他们是谁？如果他们不想见我的话……我只是想知道他们是谁！”  
面对青年真诚的眼神，但丁拉住他的手：“我们现在就去见他。”

——TBC——


	17. Chapter 17

17

“这就是你的计划吗？”尼禄竭力压低了声音，拽着他胳膊的男人呵斥着让他闭嘴。但丁默不作声，跟着前面凶神恶煞的家伙走进小巷。  
在巷子的尽头，有有一幢年久失修的房子，房门紧闭，窗户也没有亮光，黑暗中孕育着难以言喻的不祥。尼禄再次感到后悔，对于见到亲生父亲的渴望让他跟着但丁自投罗网。在但丁说要带他去见某人之后，他们没通知蕾蒂和露西娅，也没告知任何人，唯一跟他们说过话的就是被征用了摩托的司机。  
乘一个一只眼失明的人的车并不是什么吓人的事，因为直到车被扎爆胎，他们摔到地上尼禄才想起这回事。还没来得及爬起来就有人出来用枪指着他们的头，尼禄迅速摸自己的枪套，但丁却不做任何抵抗，直接高举起了双手，对那些想要了他们命的家伙说：“带我去见维吉尔。”  
他是早就知道会这样吗？尼禄感到费解，为什么不至少告诉他要去找的是什么样的人？傻子也看得出捉住他们的人属于哪个世界，而尼禄身上还穿着警服！但丁看上去完全不担心，他迈进那幢鬼宅似的房子，把他们押来的人离开了，只留他和尼禄在这里。  
屋内就像预想的那样昏暗，只靠着窗外的路灯很难看清环境，不过并没有尼禄预想的腐朽发霉的味道。他拽了拽大门，已经被锁死了，当然了。和他不同，但丁似乎对这里很熟悉，不用摸索他就知道沙发在哪里，楼梯在哪里，好像他能看到一样。  
“维吉尔！”尼禄再次听但丁说出这个名字，他像黑夜中的猫那样自如地在这房子里走动，不停地呼喊这个名字，“维吉尔！出来见我！我是不会离开的！”  
虽然看不到，但尼禄能听到门锁打开的声音。他迅速掏出枪，声音的方向并不明确，可能是一层更深处，也可能来自二楼，好在这种状况并没有持续太久，一阵不可视的波动后，整栋房子都被点亮了，暖色的灯光照亮了房子的每一个角落，没有一处能够被隐藏。在二楼的楼梯前，一个男人出现在了那里。尼禄惊诧地睁大了眼睛，那男人穿着正式得有些古怪的蓝色大衣，左手里握着一把细长的东洋刀，同样是白发蓝眼，但他的脸，和但丁一模一样。  
尼禄没有放下他的枪，他警惕着凑近但丁，低声问他这个男人是谁，不想但丁直接勾住他的脖子，把他搂在怀里：“尼禄，他就是我要带你见的人，你的亲生父亲！”  
“哈？！”尼禄挣脱出来，不可置信地又看了那个被叫做维吉尔的男人一眼，对方也带着和自己同样的惊讶。他意识到自己可能是被当新人耍了，没好气说：“别开玩笑了，他看着根本就没比我大多少！嘿！”尼禄冲着维吉尔，“你们太无聊了吧！竟然兄弟两个合伙恶作剧吗！”  
维吉尔没有回应尼禄，他只是摇了摇头，一边走下台阶一边对着但丁说：“你不该来这里，更不该说这种谎。”  
随着维吉尔的靠近，尼禄不寒而栗，与他肩膀相贴的但丁远没有他表现的那般镇静，但这个将他带来这里的人把一切都隐藏在坚决的声音里：“你只能相信我，我有证人。”  
维吉尔嗤笑一声，他与但丁的距离已经近到轻易就能扼住但丁的脖子：“或许我该收回送你的礼物，你完全没学到教训。”  
他抬起手抚摸但丁的脸颊，拇指轻轻按在了那颗精心雕琢过的漂亮假眼珠上，但丁毫无感觉，连眼都不眨。尼禄暂停了自己的呼吸，担心但丁的义眼会就这么被挖出去，现在他彻底明白这个维吉尔绝不是能开玩笑的人。  
“省省吧维吉尔，这一套对我已经不管用了。”但丁说，尽管尼禄认为他是在虚张声势，然后他就被推到了前面，“这就是你的儿子！”  
“但丁……”维吉尔低沉的声音满是警告的意味，尼禄愈发后悔踏上这趟寻亲之旅，然而他身后的人志在必得，言之凿凿地说：“即使艾瑞斯这么说，你也会否认吗？”  
维吉尔一怔，尼禄一头雾水，艾瑞斯又是谁？然而没人负责解释，但丁直接向维吉尔宣布：“你的委托，我已经完成了！”

维吉尔曾对艾瑞斯说过，他是被自己的弟弟找来帮忙，记笔记是为了防止自己忘掉一些事情。在但丁得到那个笔记本后，他简略地翻阅过一遍，尽管整本笔记都遭到了涂改，甚至缺失了一页，但在其中，艾瑞丝·斯汀斯莫的故事是最为完整的。维吉尔与艾瑞斯共度了十三年的时光，最后的记录是他们将于6.15日在艾瑞斯的故乡红墓市举行婚礼，当时艾瑞斯已怀有身孕。  
这一份记录十分特别，从其他记录的只言片语间但丁能推测出只有在这里，维吉尔做出了与他被他记录的人组建家庭的决定。值得注意的是，艾瑞斯的之前的一份记录正是被撕掉一页的那份。  
毁坏最严重的的那份记录已经很难进行阅读了，但丁只能看出被记录的对象也叫但丁，是一个年轻的恶魔猎人，维吉尔和他正准备去赴一个约。那个年少的但丁的身份令人费解，不过他确实是直接被用“但丁”这个名字记录下来的，但丁翻到过自己的部分，上面写着的是“托尼·雷德格瑞夫”。这里的恶魔是一种比喻还是真实存在，但丁无法做出判断，但他认为这是一个重要的转折，在这里维吉尔几乎得到了他想要的，可是他失败了，自这之后他的行动逐渐失控，直到遇到艾瑞斯。  
那可能是个很漫长的过程，维吉尔选择不去记录，他从未说过自己会如实记录每个他遇到的但丁。  
在线索不足的情况下，不知道算不算幸运，正如维吉尔用一杯草莓圣代引诱他回忆的那样，不时会有些“不属于”但丁的记忆浮现，它们就像是一场场稍纵即逝的梦境，不经意间出现又悄然消失。与尼禄在一起时但丁成功抓住了一个闪回的末梢，他看到了教堂，看到了维吉尔，以及艾瑞丝·斯汀斯莫的死亡。  
随着一个结局被发掘，整个故事都被回溯，但丁离开他的身体，成为了艾瑞斯。她与维吉尔相遇，被他拯救，与他相爱，最后死在他们的婚礼上。她没能亲口说出她的誓言，也没有戴上那枚戒指，有一件事她还没来得及向维吉尔提起，她已经决定好了他们孩子的名字，那个名字就那么直接跃上她的舌尖，无可替代。

“尼禄。”  
但丁说出了那个名字，在场的另外两人反应各不相同。尼禄呆立着，困惑的眼神在但丁和维吉尔之间游走，但丁说出的每一个字他都能听懂，但是连起来就成了一片迷雾，他在其中迷失。维吉尔注视着但丁，沉重地叹息，态度并未改变。  
“你不能凭你脑子里的幻觉说明任何事，但丁你刚经历了一次事故……”  
但丁打断维吉尔：“而那个事故是你制造的对不对？”  
“什么？”尼禄清醒过来，“可是蕾蒂说犯人是、”  
“没错，维吉尔就是你以为的那个人。”但丁承认道，“但那只是他应该的身份而已。”  
这次维吉尔没有再反驳他，选择了沉默。但丁继续说：“是他制造了之前混乱的屠杀，是他真正杀死了蒙杜斯又将罪责推给了我。他就是蒙杜斯的继任者，也是我的双生哥哥，现在他只要杀了我就能完美接手蒙杜斯的犯罪帝国，因为我目睹了他残杀蒙杜斯，而且是唯一幸存的目击者。”  
“这、”尼禄不住地退后，他们竟然招惹上了这样的怪物，而但丁还说这个人是他的父亲？“不、我不理解！这根本说不通！”  
出乎意料的，但丁以一种悲悯的眼神看着尼禄，好似他的无知和茫然都是无辜的。这很轻易就惹恼了尼禄：“你们两个最好解释清楚这究竟是怎么回事！”他一把抓住但丁的衣领：“尤其是你，我不是随便拿来用的拼图！”  
“别担心孩子，我正要这么做呢，我才不会像某个人那样拖沓。”但丁轻描淡写地说，注视的却只有维吉尔，“要我来说吗？”  
尼禄的视线转向那个恐怖的男人，烦躁和对真相的渴望压抑着他的恐惧，他看着维吉尔缓缓开口:  
“原本你可以继续安稳地生活下去。”

维吉尔从但丁那里得到了笔记本，他无法遗弃它，无法销毁它，它总是如影随形，只能被记录，或者涂改。期初他对这一切感到茫然，他的身份，他要做的事，他能回忆起的初始便是那张污损的油画。躲进柜子里的但丁消失后，维吉尔一次次回到相同的起点，又一次次走到相同的终点，进入了无望的死循环。  
别把我一个人留在这里。最初的但丁消失前最后的哀求萦绕在维吉尔耳边，如同宿命，维吉尔一定会回到但丁的事务所，或早或晚，但丁会以不同身份不同名字出现在他的身边，而最终，他会死去。在但丁的生命消逝的一瞬间，整个世界随之崩塌，一切又回到最初的起点。  
一开始维吉尔以为让但丁活下去就是他的工作，但无论他做出什么样的努力，但丁总会死去，渐渐地他意识到，这么做无济于事。在不同的世界中维吉尔的模样并非一成不变，有时他是孩童，有时他又人到中年，但他始终是维吉尔。  
他的时间会停止，在世界终结之前，一直以同样的姿态存在。即使维吉尔能够保护但丁到他寿终正寝，但当但丁永眠的那一刻他依旧会被抛下，因为维吉尔不会随同他一起老去。终于维吉尔明白了他真正该做的。

“我要把你带离这个世界。”维吉尔对但丁说。  
“等一下等一下。”尼禄打断了这好像跟他无关的故事，他已经从中听出了端倪：“世界？崩塌？你是想说我们的生活……即使是现在发生的，都是假的吗？”  
维吉尔瞥了尼禄一眼，并没有回答他，好像他已经讲的足够明白，完全不顾及尼禄知道他的存在还不超过半小时。真正需要接受这些的但丁表现的十分平静，他甚至有余力去安慰尼禄，拍拍他的肩膀告诉他：“别在意，维吉尔也是第一次真正见到你。”但丁看向维吉尔：“我说的对吗？”  
维吉尔沉默半晌：“看来你确实完成了委托。”

维吉尔对艾瑞斯说了谎，他的记录并非为了避免遗忘，而是为了让但丁想起。如果维吉尔能忘记，或许对他们两人都会更为轻松。  
又一个世界，维吉尔以为他已经接近了成功。当他回到起点，Devil May Cry并非空无一人，他推门而入，看到少年模样的但丁正在里面享用晚餐，一份外卖披萨。  
那是第一次，维吉尔遇到的但丁知道自己本身的名字，并一眼认出了他。这太特别了，特别到维吉尔以为这就将是他终点前的最后一站。他与但丁一起打败了阿卡姆，选择放弃放弃力量选择与复仇，顺利到他产生了动摇。为什么他必须迈出那一步，把但丁带走后他能得到比这更好的世界吗？如果留下来……把真相只掩埋在他的记忆里，把那个笔记本锁进箱中沉入海底，没有任何证据能证明这个世界是不真实的。  
然而，谎言是不被允许的，但丁为此选择了自杀。  
世界再次崩溃，维吉尔无法接受这样的结果，为什么他做出了更好的选择，但丁却给了他这样的答案？自那之后他停止了记录，不再关心但丁的死活，任由世界一次又一次崩溃，直到他遇到了艾瑞斯。他无法对那个女孩置之不理，几乎趋于本能他救下了艾瑞斯，与她度过了平淡无奇的十三年。对于艾瑞斯，维吉尔再也不提起自己的使命，开始一点一滴，窃贼般遮掩笔记本中的内容，让她无法得知世界的虚假。  
这样做就能瞒天过海，维吉尔自己也知道是自欺欺人的想法。艾瑞斯不止一次提起过他不会衰老的问题，她也发现了他从不会给其他人留下印象，但是出于对维吉尔的爱，她可以装作什么都不知道。

说到这里，维吉尔安静下来，后面发生的事但丁也已经看到，似乎没必要再说下去了。被委托了的但丁替他补充了没提及的部分：“在决定与‘我’结婚后，你撕掉了‘恶魔猎人但丁’的最后一页，掩埋了结局，因为那是最接近真相的一次。”  
说着，但丁叹息了一声：“维吉尔，你的这次尝试几乎成功了，但那终究是不可能的。”  
“尝试？什么尝试？”尼禄问。  
但丁对他微笑，长辈对孩子似的：“你不会想知道的。”  
“我说过——”尼禄忿忿地抓住但丁的肩膀，当他看到自己的手时，惊诧地叫了起来。他的整个手臂都变成了灰色，逐渐向上蔓延，从他的指尖起正难以察觉分散成细小的粉末。这时他才发现，不知不觉间整个房间都褪去了颜色，慢慢地分崩离析，只有维吉尔是完好无损的。  
“但丁、但丁你的手也、”  
但丁看了眼自己的双手，他的身上也发生了和尼禄同样的异常，只是比尼禄要缓慢。尼禄看到他的手指在轻微颤抖，而他却装作不为所动，略过异常轻快地回答上一个问题：“真遗憾要让你知道你爸爸是个混蛋。监禁，恐吓，赶走别人的女朋友，然后又把人晾在一边不理不睬，这可都是他干出来的事哦。”  
“但是很可惜，他根本当不了一个彻底的冷血混蛋。”  
没有褪色的眼睛看向维吉尔，在一片灰白中蓝色过分纯粹。  
“‘既然想要留在他的身边只能招致恶果，干脆离开，在他不知道的角落注视他就好’，你就是这样想的吧？”  
被质问的男人不动声色地移开了视线，他拢起垂下的碎发，冷淡地开口：“别自作多情了，我只是厌倦了这些无聊的把戏。”  
“随你怎么说，”但丁昂起头，“反正你的礼物我好好收着呢。”  
维吉尔瞥见那颗漂亮而无趣的假眼，它被浸泡在了但丁的自信里，正灼灼地盯着他，好似真的能看到。  
“小子，带他离开。”维吉尔对尼禄说，后者的右臂已经化成了粉末，轻轻一动就消散了。  
尼禄没有退缩，相反他站出来用剩下的手臂挡在但丁胸前，坚决地对维吉尔说：“就算现在你把但丁赶走了，他也会回来的！维吉尔，做你该做的事！”  
维吉尔轻啧一声，拇指顶在刀镡下：“这是你们最后的机会。”  
“好啊，我会离开的。”  
出乎意料的话从但丁嘴里说出，打破了两人的僵持，维吉尔和尼禄都诧异地看着他。他从尼禄身后走出，每一步都如此沉重。  
“但是在那之前，还有我调查得到的最后一个事实要告诉你。”

依据笔记中的记录，但丁对每一次维吉尔的变化感到不解。为什么他的年龄会不同，却又从来不会变成别的人，始终是“维吉尔”？与“恶魔猎人但丁”同龄的维吉尔，与“少女艾瑞斯”相差甚远的维吉尔，这样的变化究竟有什么意义？  
从维吉尔用他的那把刀切开空间开始，但丁的困惑到达了顶点，冥冥之中如有人在他耳边轻语般，他知晓了那把刀的名字。  
阎魔刀，连空间都能割裂的恶魔之刃。  
艾瑞斯最后的记忆让但丁把之前的线索全都串连了起来，真相清晰而赤裸地摆到了他的眼前。首先，既然维吉尔需要带他离开“虚假”的世界，直接使用阎魔刀是最佳选择，但他并没有这么做。其次，他的每次变化在看似混乱下有着非常简单且合理的理由，流淌着一半恶魔血脉的但丁的孪生哥哥维吉尔，拯救走投无路的艾瑞斯的成熟可靠的维吉尔，还有在这里与罪恶为伴的、但丁神秘的兄弟维吉尔……他的模样是因但丁而决定的。

世界崩溃的速度加快了，他们的脚下成了漆黑的深渊，周围的景色悉数被抹去。尼禄的身上出现了碎裂的瓷器般的裂痕，他却丝毫感觉不到痛苦，剩余在这躯壳里的意识隐约获悉了真相，但他已经无法发出声音，替但丁说出来了。  
“你一直无法成功，是因为你根本不知道所要达到的‘真实’是什么模样。”但丁说着，在最后，他表现出的冷静随着身体的崩溃而瓦解，“而你、你之所以无法判断何为‘真实’的终点，是因为……”  
不、但丁，尼禄想用他还未消失的手阻拦，只是他已经无能为力，在碰触到但丁的瞬间，他彻底的化为了灰烬。  
什么都没在但丁伸出的手中留下，在他意识到之前视线便被泪水浸湿。或许他真的是在坚持错误的选择，正如维吉尔所说，他原本可以继续维持曾经的生活，但是，没有退路了，在他决定来找维吉尔时就舍弃了那样美好的假象了。  
但丁抹掉眼泪，嘶吼着，用他在这世界上最后的力气告诉维吉尔：  
“你就是第二个骗局！”  
然后，但丁消失了，只剩维吉尔一个人。  
他孤独地站在一个世界的残骸之上，久久凝视但丁最后存在的地方，淡然地轻叹，不置一词。最后他转身离去，融入身后的混沌。

在魔剑落下时但丁睁开了眼。  
“我差点以为要被你穿成肉串了。”  
那个神秘的黑发青年，V坐在地上，乏力地回应但丁的玩笑：“你那顽固劲我早已知晓，这估计是叫醒你的唯一办法。”  
之后的谈话里，但丁从V和他那只话多的“宠物鸡”那里得知自己竟然昏睡了整整一个月，在外面，尼禄正在前往尤里森那里的路上。  
但丁活动了一下睡得僵硬的身体，抓住格里芬的脑袋把它扔了出去。  
“这是我的工作，别让尼禄插手进来。”  
V缓缓起身，直白地告诉但丁：“要是你之前能打败尤里森，我就犯不着要让这小子参与进来。”青年的脸苍白的可怕，走路也摇摇晃晃，他捡起手杖：“但尤里森……他强的过分，超出了我们的想象。”  
“尼禄，我们最后的希望……完全一点都派不上用场。”  
但丁环抱着手臂靠在一边，这个V说的话虽然刺耳，但确实是事实。  
“好吧，这就够了。”说着，但丁走去拔起V无法驾驭的魔剑斯巴达，“大人的工作可不能让小孩来做。”  
他把剑扛在肩上，急不可耐地就要离去，虽然他两次败在尤里森的手下，但已经没有时间可以浪费了。  
“等等！我话还没说完——”V想要追上但丁，却一个踉跄摔倒在地。但丁停下脚步回过头，看着他虚弱的委托人，知道V这个状态根本帮不上忙，安顿道：“就这样吧，你去休息会……”  
也许只是错觉，但丁可能什么都没从V垂下的外套里看到，不过这足以勾起他初次见到V时的画面。这个来历不明的青年捧着一本破旧的……  
不，那只是一本诗集。但丁在心里暗笑，不知道自己在在意什么。一本破破烂烂的诗集跟V倒是很搭。  
“另外，我还欠你个人情。”  
说完，但丁头也不回地离开了，在他的哥哥彻底丢掉人性成为魔王之前，他一定要再阻止一次试试。至少，也要把尼禄救出来。

——THE END——


End file.
